The Break
by Kayla2
Summary: Sonny stops thinking only of himself when he sees the trouble Alexis has after Kristina learns she killed Keifer. This story features Sexis, Dante/Claire Dare , Kristina, Molly and some Jolivia.
1. Chapter 1

The Break

When had he become so self-centered? Sonny wondered to himself. Every situation had become about him. When his son showed his daughter compassion, he allowed it to mean that Dante was softening to his presence in his life. Why couldn't he see it was Dante caring that his sister, whom he'd only come to know, was beaten? Worst of all, Sonny had been so self-absorbed that he'd totally missed the break: not Kristina's, but her mother's.

He sat beside her bed at Shadybrook. "Alexis?"

She didn't answer. She hadn't answered in three-quarters of a year. Not since she'd confessed to Kristina that she was responsible for Keifer's death. Kristina lashed out at her. She yelled that both her parents were monsters and there was no hope for her. She'd said cruel things. He tried to stop her much the way Alexis had tried to stop Kristina's anger toward him. But it was too late. Alexis retreated somewhere deep inside herself to a place where she no longer allowed him.

Diane got her acquitted on the basis of temporary insanity and she'd been sent to Shadybrook to recover. The only problem was there was nothing temporary about her current state. She'd been here for eight months and there had been very little change.

Ric returned to Port Charles to stake his claim to Molly. But he couldn't let his brother take Molly from her sister. Kristina had lost too much; he would not allow him to take her baby sister too. And so, he used the force of his organization to back his brother down and back out of Port Charles.

He removed a brush from the dresser and began to brush her hair. His mind flashed to a time when the poisonous chemo forced most strands from her scalp. Tears ran down her cheeks as she told him how her hair had been the one thing about her that she'd known was beautiful. He hoped this brought her comfort.

"Remember when you moved next door to me? Ned got mad and you got drunk off the champagne I brought you to celebrate. You kept rambling about losing all your clients because you were working for me. You were so full of life…and a little crazy."

He kneeled in front of her chair. "I know you're still in there. Your daughters need you to come back. I need you…to come back."

Alexis continued to stare straight ahead. A warm tear slid down his cheek. He raised his hand to wipe it away. Suddenly, he was surprised by her hand on top of his. He searched her eyes, but in place of the warm chocolate pools all he saw was hollow, dark shadows. It was a place he'd visited himself during his worst times, but he'd never stayed away as long as she'd been gone.

The door opened behind him. Dr. Winters and Dr. Collins entered the room. They'd been Alexis's doctors ever since Sonny made a sizeable donation to the facility. He needed to insure he weeded out the Cassadine influence before she spent one night in that place.

"How is she?" Kevin pulled out a flashlight and pointed it at her eyes.

"She touched my hand. That means she's getting better, right?"

He saw a look pass between Kevin and Lainey and he heard their silence. Lainey was the first to speak, "Keep talking to her, Sonny. All the visits from her family and friends help. It lets her know she has a lot of love to come back to."

Sonny knew Lainey was right. Kate still brought Alexis new outfits every week. Diane brought her gossip. Nikolas and Molly brought her hugs. He brought the meals. It reminded him of a time when they were close. Some days she would eat. Some days she would not. Today had been a good day.

He was surprised to learn that even Dante visited her. They'd seemed to have some sort of rapport when he'd seen them together…before the break. Apparently, his son had been drawn to her much the same he had been once upon a time. Kristina was the only person who didn't visit. She blamed herself for Alexis's state. After the first visit, she simply refused to come again.

Kristina and Molly lived with him now. He knew Alexis would hate it. He told her the second they were settled. He'd hoped it would provoke her into screaming at him or demanding that he give her children back to her. It didn't happen. The girls had been a joy to him. There was something special about girls: their willingness to hug, their constant chatter and their general delicate nature. It took Kristina longer to warm up to him than Molly, but Kristina had gotten there. Now, they were like a real father and daughter. And to his surprise, she was slowly bringing Dante along for the ride.

"I want to take her out of here for a couple of days." He'd been thinking about it since his last visit. "I think she needs a change of scenery."

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Lainey spoke up first.

"The kids need their mother and she's not coming back in here."

Lainey wanted to object once more, but Kevin stopped her. He, like Sonny, had been through his own mental health issues. Both men understood that a change in a patient's surroundings could work wonders. "It's worth a try."

"Be back tomorrow." He kissed Alexis's cheek. He noticed her hair smelled like strawberries and not the gardenia scent to which he was accustomed. He wondered if it bothered her to not to have her own things. Everything she had now was something picked out by someone else. That would change during their time away.

No sooner than he left the room, he dialed Kate, then Sam. He asked them both to pack two weeks worth of clothes for Alexis. Then he dialed Bernie. "Bernie, it's Sonny get the jet ready."

"Where you heading boss?" The older mans coarse voice scratched over the phone.

"I'm taking the family on a trip."

"Sure boss."

He paused as he thought of the grief he was sure to get from Jax, Nikolas and maybe even Sam. He didn't care. Port Charles wasn't the same without Alexis Davis in it and neither was his daughter's life. How could he look his little girl in the eye if he didn't do everything possible to save her mother? It was the reason Alexis had fought to join his defense team during his trial. At the time, he was too stupid to understand or appreciate what she was doing."

He walked into Greystone and immediately heard the sound of their giggles: Kristina's, Molly's and Dante's. This is what he wanted to give her.

Molly was the first to his side, greeting him with a big hug. "Hi Uncle Sonny." Kristina followed suit. Dante stood his ground and mumbled, "hey." It only made him smile. Dante reminded him more and more of himself everyday.

"How would you ladies like to take a family vacation?"

"That would be awesome." Molly hugged him once more. He kissed the top of her head.

"I think I'd like that too, Dad." Kristina added.

"Great. Go get packed."

"Where are we going, Uncle Sonny?"

"We're going to Puerto Rico…and we're taking your Mom."

Kristina stared at him with an intensity she must have inherited from him. "Forget it. I'm not going." She then stormed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all. Thanks for the warm response to this story. I appreciate each of your replies. This chapter is from Dante's point of view. Alexis isn't in this one, but she'll be back next chapter. By the way, Dante is not with LuLu in this story, mostly for the purpose of conflict and drama. But this story is really about Sonny and Alexis; so, there won't be too much of a focus on Dante's love life._

**Chapter 2**

Dante listened to Sonny's announcement with disbelief. The planning of a spontaneous family vacation in mid-December wasn't so strange; yet, the announcement that he was bringing the girls' catatonic mother with them was shocking. Kristina raced upstairs and Molly immediately followed. Dante finally managed to speak. "Has Alexis's condition changed?"

"No, and it's not going to in that place." Sonny continued to move about the vast foyer of the house without paying him much attention. He was obviously preoccupied with planning the vacation he was now set on taking.

"How do you know that? Have you spoken to her doctors?"

Sonny continued to ignore him, which only irritated him more. His mind flashed to the first real conversation he ever had with Alexis. It was at the hospital. She stopped in to see him while he recuperated from the Sonny-inflicted gunshot wound.

"_Hi, I'm Kristina and Molly's mother, Alexis Davis," her voice echoed in his mind._

_She surprised Dante by telling him that she hoped he and Kristina could have a close relationship despite his feelings for Sonny. Kristina had conflicting feelings for Sonny herself, she explained. Then she told him that despite what seemed to be the obvious evidence, Sonny was not a bad person; he just regularly made poor choices. _

_She confided that sometimes, particularly after seeing him and how well adjusted he seemed, she wished that she'd been able to keep Kristina's paternity a secret. _

Sonny was speaking Spanish now on the phone, which brought Dante back to reality. He waited for Sonny to hang up before he continued to interrogate him. "Sonny, if nothing has changed with Alexis's condition what are you trying to accomplish by taking her away from her doctors?"

"I'm trying to give her what she needs."

"What about what Kristina needs? Sonny, after everything she's been through, she's just starting to be happy. Why are you trying to force a family vacation on her now? You expect her to have fun on the beach while her mother sits in a daze for two weeks?"

"Alexis will change once we get to Puerto Rico."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Alexis."

"You know Alexis? Give me a break Sonny. I was at the hospital after Kristina was beaten each time and you barely said two words to Alexis. What are you up to now? You trying to use Alexis's condition to make brownie points with Kristina?"

Sonny ran a hand through the side of his hair and took a very audible, deep breath. "I appreciate that you're concerned about your sister, but Alexis's condition really doesn't concern you. I will tell you that I would never do anything to harm Alexis. And that's all you need to know."

"You would never hurt Alexis? Sonny you hurt almost every woman you come in contact with. There's a clipping on the wall of the PCPD about the only shootout that's ever happened there and yours and Alexis's name is right there in black and white. Not to mention, Alexis is pretty vocal about hating your lifestyle. So, why are you so interested now?"

Once more, Sonny expressed his exasperation in a loud sigh. "Reading some clip on a police station wall or watching me and Alexis in the same room together for all of 20 minutes doesn't make you some sort of expert on our relationship."

Dante noticed his father's jaw tense, which was usually a significant indicator that Sonny's anger had risen. He continued, "There are things you will never understand about me and Alexis. So, what you should do is go upstairs and say goodbye to your sister because you're not going to see her for the next two weeks." With that sentence, Sonny left the room.

Dante also took a deep breath. Same time last year, he didn't even know he had a sister. Now, a tear from the petite brunette's eyes could crush him like a Mack truck. Unfortunately, when he arrived at her bedroom, he saw a flood of those crushing tears and grownup little Molly stroking her hair. As soon as he sat on Kristina's bed, she practically threw herself in his arms. "Dante, don't let him do this, please." A few more sobs escaped. "What if I make my mom worse? I'm the reason she's like this. I was more worried about what happened to Keifer 's death, than I was about my mom. What if she sees me and then closes her eyes and never wakes up?"

"Kristina, honey, that's not going to happen." At least, he hoped it wouldn't. "You didn't do this to your mom, she's just having a hard time dealing with a lot of stuff that happened at one time." He sighed as the truth of his next words sunk in just before he spoke them. "Maybe Sonny is right. Maybe your mom just needs to have some time away from everything."

"You think so?" Kristina sniffled.

"Yeah."

He took a tissue and began to wipe her face. An enormous weight was lifted as soon as she stopped crying.

"Can you come with us?" He heard Molly's voice. He'd nearly forgotten she was in the room.

"Mol, I can't. I wish I could but…"

"You can't because of what Uncle Sonny does for a living." She wore her disappointment like a new dress.

"Hey, I'll call you guys everyday and I'll take you to dinner as soon as you get back."

"But now we won't get to see you for Christmas." Molly continued her pouting.

"We'll celebrate as soon as you get back…with all the trimmings. Maybe we can have a snowball fight with Michael and Morgan, girls against boys." He began to laugh.

"No fair, you outnumber us."

And he was glad they did. Girls were rough. Michael and Morgan, he could take to a Yankees game, but Kristina and Molly, they were work. Of course, their hugs felt like the greatest rewards as well. "I gotta get to work. You two go and have a great time." He kissed the tops of both of their heads before he headed off to work.

Before he made it to his desk, Commissioner Scorpio hit him with the news. "ADA Walsh wants to see you in her office…like yesterday."

"Great! Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, but it didn't sound good."

Dante climbed the stairs to the District Attorney's Office and greeted the receptionist who directed him to head right into ADA Walsh's office. He entered the office without knocking and closed the door. Claire was on the phone and seemed to be wrapping up the call. When she hung up he said, "Where have you been detective? Were you playing big brother at the Corinthos household?"

"Yeah, it was before my shift. Is that a problem?"

"No, no problem. I hope you continue to keep your involvement with Sonny Corinthos low-key. I wouldn't want you to jeopardize your reputation."

He moved closer to her desk. "So, I hear you want me."

Without a word she walked toward him until they stood toe to toe. "I do want you, Detective, but who knew I was doing such a terrible job keeping it a secret?" She kissed him with more fervor than he expected at the office. He and Claire had been dating for the last two months. They started about a month and a half after he and Lulu broke up. They'd kept their relationship secret from everyone…except his mother. Olivia figured it out after Claire's announcement that she was joining the Port Charles District Attorneys Office and a look that she supposedly saw between them.

"So ADA Walsh, did you summon me here just to sexually harass me or did you have something else in mind?" He kissed her once more before he sat on her desk. He kept his hands on her waist.

"I have a very important question for you."

"Ask away."

"Well, your birthday is less than a week away and I need to know what you want."

Dante smiled, "Turns out I have exactly what I want in my arms right now."

She kissed him. "Too easy. What else do you want?"

"Can you make Sonny less stubborn?"

She brushed the bangs from his forehead. "Based on my experience with his offspring, probably not. What gives?"

"He insists on dragging Alexis and the girls off on a family vacation. Kristina's freaked out that Alexis is going to get worse. And Molly's upset because Kristina's hysterical. And in spite of all that, Sonny is bound and determined that he knows what's best for everyone."

"Maybe he does…this time." Claire stepped away from him.

He could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Aren't you the same woman who tried to lock Sonny up? I swear I'll never understand women. I'm glad my mother had a boy." The boy, Christopher Zacchara, was the latest addition to his family. Olivia named him Christopher because Christopher was the patron saint of those who needed protection. It was appropriate because this kid probably saved his father's life. Because the boy was Dante's brother, Sonny would not harm Johnny for the foreseeable future.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm not the average woman and so the bar to understanding is a little higher. " Claire teased. She tapped her finger against her lip, something she always did when she was thinking. "Alexis was pretty quick to step up to defend Sonny and from what I overheard, she did it without asking."

"So?"

"I don't know. Maybe they get each other on some level the rest of us don't know about. I think you should just let things play out. From what you've told me, Alexis can't get much worse…maybe she can get better."

He moved to where she stood and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Have I told you how sexy you are when you're being reasonable and reassuring?"

"Detective Falconeri, I am always reasonable and reassuring."

"Is that so?" He moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She wrinkled her brow.

"To get my colleagues opinions on how reasonable you are." He chuckled.

"Get over here." She tugged on his arm before she pulled him into a kiss.

He stopped mid-kiss. "What about my birthday gift?"

"Oh, I have an idea about that." She kissed him once more.

He knew what Claire was doing. She was trying to be a purposeful distraction and he was willing to let her be…for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all, here's Chapter 3. I was told it was a tearjerker, but I tried to put in some fun moments. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it. _

_Just an FYI, when I wrote this, I was trying to remember the way Sonny used to be with women. And I was hoping it is the way he might be again if he spent some quality time with his daughter and his niece. _

The Break – Chapter 3

Kristina relaxed on the wooden chaise lounge that sat on the beach. One thing her father had been right about was Puerto Rico. It was absolutely amazing. Still he was wrong about her mother. They'd been in Puerto Rico three days, and so far she remained a zombie. She watched as her father, who sat a couple of feet away, applied sunscreen on her mother's arms with great care. "Okay beautiful, you've been hiding out in there too long. It's time for you to come out and be with your family."

Kristina wasn't sure what surprised her more: that her father called her mother beautiful or that he continued to talk to her as though she was coherent. "Why do you keep talking to her? You know she can't hear you."

"She can hear me." He looked into her mother's eyes once more. "Can't you 'Lexis?"

Although she was annoyed at his positive demeanor, she smiled a half-smile as she noticed how he dropped the A from her mother's name. She'd noticed years before that he did it regularly. When he argued with her mother he called her "Alexis;" when they were being civil, he dropped the A. It had been a long time since she'd heard that A and she missed it. She frowned. "Dad, you should probably face the fact that she's gone. It's my fault that she left Molly and me and she's not coming back."

"It's nobody's fault, Kristina. Your mother just had too much on her for too long. She needed to rest, but she'll be back." He held Alexis's hand for a minute and focused his attention on her. "You will be back, won't you? Our daughter doesn't know how strong you are. You probably tried to hide everything you've been through from her. But I know you're a survivor and you can only stay away from your daughters for so long."

Watching the intimate connection her dad seemed to have with her mom embarrassed Kristina for some reason. She felt the warmth rise to her cheeks. She knew her dad had a tender side; she'd seen it over the last eight months, ever since she and Molly went to live with him. Still, except for family emergencies, the only interaction she could remember between her parents was an endless string of arguments.

"You really think she'll be okay, Uncle Sonny?" Molly asked. She wondered how Molly still managed to have hope after all they'd been through over the last year.

"I know so, Molly." He began to smooth the sunscreen on Alexis's legs.

"So, Uncle Sonny, are you trying to cop a feel so Mom will wake up and yell at you?"

It was clear Molly caught him off guard. "I wasn't trying to…"

"You just did the same leg three times." Molly teased, "I never knew you thought Mom was hot."

Molly began to laugh. The sheepish look on her father's face made Kristina laugh, too. Kristina looked over at her mother who seemed to have the faintest trace of a smile. She almost pointed it out to her dad, but she knew it was probably some involuntary muscular twitch. She didn't want to get his and Molly's hopes up.

"Hey, where'd you get "cop a feel"?" Sonny asked after he thought for a moment. Though her dad was really Molly's uncle, he made no difference between the two of them. Unfortunately for Molly, that meant a ridiculous protectiveness of his girls that began after Keifer's death and intensified when their mother faded away. At this rate, Molly's first date would probably be in college.

"Dante." Her genius little sister learned early on that the mention of Dante's name could get her out of most anything. That and the easiness she felt with Sonny. She felt comfortable enough to ask him anything and to do something most people were afraid to do: tease him.

Molly smiled as she watched her uncle relax. "He told me that now that I am in junior high, boys were going to try to cop a feel at every opportunity, but I shouldn't let them."

Sonny nodded. "He's right. And be careful about the boys who say they just want to be your friend. Trust me when I tell you that no boys just want to be your friend."

"You and Mom were friends." Molly responded without hesitation.

"That's different."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I just said."

"So, do you have a thing for Mom? Do you secretly want her to wake up so you can be with her?" Molly was still an incurable romantic after everything. This time, Kristina thought, Molly had no idea how wrong she was.

For a minute, Kristina thought she saw a blush rise to her father's cheeks. She shook her head and fought off a smile. Only Molly Davis could make Sonny Corinthos blush. And only Molly was as stubborn as he was in believing that her mother would wake up any minute and resume a normal life.

"Molly, I want Alexis to wake up so she can enjoy watching you girls grow up. Your sister is going to college next fall and you're in junior high."

"Are you sure that's it, Uncle Sonny?"

Kristina rolled her eyes. The idea of her mother and father being together was absurd. No one would have believed it happened once if she hadn't been living, breathing proof. She tried to imagine what led up to the circumstances of her conception, but she was immediately grossed out.

"Your mother and I are friends. I only want what's best for her, that's all."

"I don't believe you." Molly poached her hands on her hips the way Kristina had seen her mother do a hundred times before.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?"

"You've got a thing for Mom and I can prove it."

"Well prove it." Sonny and Molly played a game of "prove it" on nearly a daily basis. It seemed he got a kick out of her when she went into lawyer mode.

"First, we have Exhibit A." Kristina watched with great embarrassment as her sister pointed to her.

"Hey, don't go there."

"Fine, we have Exhibit B, your daily trips to Shadybrook, complete with home-cooked meals. Exhibit C is our impromptu family vacation and Exhibit D is your use of the word beautiful when talking about Mom. You've used it at least three times since we've been on vacation. And Exhibit E is made of your own words. "You just said no men wanted to just be friends with women."

"All circumstantial evidence, Molly. Besides, I said boys."

"Fine, but before I rest my case I want to point out that you've just put another layer of sunscreen on Mom's left leg. One more layer of protection from the sun and she's going to end up with a Vitamin D deficiency."

Kristina burst into laughter; she couldn't help herself. Molly was laughing too, until Sonny rose to his feet. Soon he was chasing her down the beach. Kristina looked at her mom. And she noticed it again: the smile. Slowly, she moved toward her mother's chair. "Mom, are you in there?"

Her mother didn't respond.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for Keifer's death. I know it was an accident. Please don't be mad at me. I really need you to come back. We miss you so much."

Soon a tear skated down her mother's cheek. Kristina felt horrible; she made her cry. Now, she would never want to come back. Kristina felt herself begin to cry. Soon, she was crying so hard that she didn't hear her father and Molly return.

"Kristina, what's wrong?"

"I made her cry, Dad. Now she's never going to come back. She smiled and then I made her cry."

"She smiled? When?"

Kristina continued to cry. "A few minutes ago. And then I told her how much we missed her and she started to cry."

"I told you she was coming back to us." He kneeled beside Alexis and began to stroke her cheek. "That's it sweetheart, you keep fighting your way back." He turned toward Molly, his partner in hope. "This is a good sign."

"Are you sure she's coming back?"

"Yeah Molly, I can feel it."

Now, her father looked into her eyes. "Kristina, you didn't do anything wrong. Your mother needs to know how much you love her and need her to come back."

That night, Kristina watched her mother for what felt like hours. And for all of those hours, she remained unchanged. Although, Dante and Sam called to check on the Davis women, Kristina didn't tell them about the day's events. She didn't want to jinx anything. The next morning was more of the same. Still, her father kept with his routine of having Gabriella, her mother's nurse, dress Alexis in swimwear and having Max carry her out to the beach.

Ever since their arrival, the four of them spent every afternoon on the beach. Her dad and Molly generally played near the water. She stayed silently with her mom until her dad and Molly came back. Then Kristina would go for a long walk on the beach and think about how life would have been different if she had never dated Keifer.

Somehow, today seemed different to Kristina. Her dad, who practically had fins when he was near the water, refused to leave her mother's side. He now lay sleeping on his back next to her mom's chair. Her mother's eyes remained opened and distant.

Molly grabbed Kristina's hand and pulled her out of Sonny's range of hearing. "Kristina, I have a plan to make Mom smile again."

"A plan? You sound like Carly. Besides maybe yesterday was a fluke."

"How will we know if we don't even try?"

"Okay Molly, what do you want us to do?"

As Molly whispered her idea, Kristina wondered how much of the plan had to do with waking her mother up and how much had to do with messing with her dad. Since the day she learned she could get away with it, messing with Sonny became one of Molly's favorite pastimes. And when he called her on it, she simply told him he needed to have more fun and that she was making it her mission to make sure he did.

Now, fifteen minutes after Molly revealed her plan, they carried the greenest, slimiest seaweed in the direction of her sleeping father.

Kristina spoke softly. "Molly, you better hope this gets a smile out of Mom because if it doesn't, Dad is going to kill you."

"Trust me, Kristina. It will work. I just know it will. "

With one big heave, the girls dumped the seaweed on Sonny's chest. And though the feel of slime began to wake him from his sleep, Molly couldn't help taunting him. "Uncle Sonny, wake up."

Kristina watched her dad's eyes open slowly. As his eyes focused on the seaweed on his chest, his face began to contort. Soon, he jumped up and let out a scream fit for a girl scout. Both she and Molly began to laugh. They stopped when they saw the look on his face. He was absolutely furious. They were afraid he was going to let out a slew of expletives, and he probably would have if they weren't all surprised by the most wonderful sound: her mother's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all, sorry about the delay. Alexis is awake and talking. Still, I think what she has to say is a surprise. I hope you enjoy._

_-K_

The Break – Chapter 4

Alexis was unsure why she was sitting on the beach with a very handsome man and his two daughters. All she knew was that she'd never seen anything even half as funny as such a dapper man jumping and screaming when he realized he was covered with seaweed. Moments before, she'd been sleeping, at least she felt like she'd been sleeping. She'd felt the warm ocean tickle her cheeks and smelled the ocean air. Soon, she heard his yelp and the girls' giggling. It was something about those joyous sounds that awoke her from her sleep. Now, she wondered why the man and his girls were staring at her like she'd grown a third eye. She tried to speak, but she was unable to force out a sound.

"Mom?" The youngest girl was the first of the three gawkers to arrive at her side. "Are you there?" The oldest girl stood close to the man. For some reason, she looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

Once more she tried to speak to no avail. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

Then she watched as the man began to bark orders at his daughters. "Molly, hand me my cell phone. I need to call Kevin. Kristina get a bottle of water for your mother." He touched her face. His hands were soft. "Hang on a second, sweetheart."

Obediently, the oldest girl handed him a bottle of water that he quickly lifted to her mouth. The water was cool and moist in her mouth. After a few sips, she noticed that the man and his girls were staring at her. She looked around a little further and noticed that she was on the beach. Though she could tell they weren't in Greece, wherever they were still seemed familiar. "What's going on? Why is everyone watching me?" Her voice was without much strength.

"Because you haven't said anything in a really long time, Mom." The oldest girl, whom she believed to be named Kristina, responded.

"Yeah, like eight months," the little one added.

She began to process that the girls called her mom, which made her nervous because the last thing she remembered she was childless. Though, the thought of the baby she delivered years before never left her mind, she worked at a law firm in Manhattan and lived a very comfortable single life. Although, the little one said she'd missed eight months, by the looks of the girls, it seemed to Alexis that somehow, she was missing more like eighteen years. She did her best to breathe slowly through her mouth; an anxiety attack would scare these girls who obviously loved her very much.

She touched the man's face then looked at the girls, "Girls, can you give me a few minutes alone with your father?"

Both girls gave a confused look to the man. "Kristina, Molly, run back to the hotel and get Max. Your mother isn't going to be strong enough to walk back on her own." He gave each of them a reassuring nod before they headed in the direction of the hotel.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she felt the tears stream down her cheek.

The man gently wiped them away.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

She took a deep breath. "What year is it?"

"2010. Why?"

"Because a few minutes ago, two beautiful girls were thrilled to see me and they called me, "Mom." I have no memory of them at all. You say it's 2010 and the last thing I remember is 1989." Though she was outside, she felt as though she was running out of air.

"Breathe, Alexis." He rubbed her hand, which seemed to calm her. "Look at me," he tried to capture her eyes with his own, "I'm right here."

"Speaking of, who are you? Are we married? Did I forget a 19 or 20-year marriage? How is it that I can't remember you?"

"Shh…calm down. Why don't you start with what you do remember and I'll help you fill in the gaps. Do you remember your name?"

"Yes, I'm Alexis Davis." Her voice grew a little stronger with the acknowledgment of whom she was. "I'm an attorney from New York City and I am Stefan Cassadine's cousin. I am single and I live in Manhattan. I specialize in criminal law."

"You really don't remember anything else?"

"No," she gasped.

"Why did you pretend everything was okay a few minutes ago?"

"Because I lost my mother when I was a little younger than the littlest one. From what I gather, I already checked out on them eight months ago. I won't cost them another day without their mother."

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me."

She liked this man. He was nice. It was no wonder she'd fallen for him. Still, he wasn't exactly her type. He did seem to be a good father and she decided at that moment to appeal to his love for their daughters. "Promise me you won't tell the girls I don't remember them."

"You can't honestly believe you can fake having a memory."

"I'm a Cassadine; deception runs through my bloodline." Her Cassadine background was something she generally didn't acknowledge; however, if this man was her husband, partner or whatever, he probably already understood that she generally stayed away from her family's questionable activities. "Besides, this is probably temporary. What possibly could have been so traumatic that I blacked out for eight months?"

"Maybe we should talk about that later. Right now, I need to call your doctor."

She grabbed the man's hand as he reached for his phone. "That can wait. Promise me, you won't tell them. It will break their hearts."

He sighed loudly, "Fine."

She smiled. She wondered if he was always this reasonable. "You need to fill in on a few details before those two girls come back and figure out something is wrong."

She watched as he ran his hands through his hair. "It might be too late."

"Why?" She suddenly became very upset. The two girls seemed absolutely lovely. And though she was sure, based on their Cassadine lineage, that they were very strong; they also seemed a bit fragile when they had been staring at her. "How could they have figured out something was wrong that quickly?"

"You called me their father."

"Aren't you?"

She watched as he lowered his eyes. "I'm Kristina's father, not Molly's."

"How is that possible? They looked so much alike."

"Molly's father was my brother, Ric Lansing."

"I cheated on you with your brother? I'm so sorry. Why would I do that? That seems too Cassadinesque, even for my tastes. How could I have been so stupid?" For the first time since she began speaking Alexis heard the full force of her voice. "I can't believe you forgave me. "

"That's not exactly what happened."

"So, what we stayed together for the sake of the children?"

He released an audible sigh. "We're not together." He studied her face before he added, "But it was my fault."

"I have so many questions. I don't know where to begin." She hadn't felt so lost since Helena murdered her mother. "Where are we?"

"Puerto Rico. You used to love it here. I thought if I brought you back, you might come back to us."

"Well, here I am, though I'm sure this wasn't what you had in mind." Her voice quivered a bit near the end of her statement.

"Hey, we'll take you anyway we can get you." He rubbed her hand between his hands. "I know you're scared."

"You don't know the half of it." Her legs currently felt as though they had bricks on them. She had two beautiful daughters and a devoted ex-husband none of whom she could remember. She wondered if she'd told him about the child she'd given up for adoption before they met. Maybe that was what caused the eventual break between them.

"Hey, hey…" His voice was soft. "We'll get through this. The most important thing is you're here now. I'm going to call Kevin…"

"Kevin?"

"Your doctor…The one you wouldn't let me call a few minutes ago."

"As soon as the girls go to sleep." He wanted to object. She could tell even after the few minutes they'd spent together. She wouldn't let him. "I promise."

"Fine," he pushed out a breath of air.

Over his shoulder, she could see the two girls, Kristina and Molly, returning with a large man who had a baby face. "Now, I have one more question and you need to answer me quickly because I see the girls coming."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your name. I can't think of a bigger give away than not knowing your name."

"It's Sonny…Sonny Corinthos."

"Sonny? What kind of name is that? What are you, some sort of retired prizefighter?"

He laughed displaying a beautiful set of dimples in the process. "No Alexis, I'm not a prizefighter."

"What do you do? Doctor, lawyer, banker?" His hands were too soft for him to have done any type of manual labor.

The large man and the girls, all of whom immediately began to hover over her, interrupted her question before Sonny could answer.

Sonny whispered in her ear. "We'll finish this later." And from his tone, she wondered if he was referring to their conversation or a whole lot more.

Alexis took a deep breath as the large man lifted her in his arms. A million questions ran through her mind. For instance, why had Sonny hired the largest male nurse to carry her to and fro? How long had she and Sonny been married? Were they in love? And if so, why had they stopped loving each other? Or had they? She watched as the girls and Sonny walked alongside she and the large nurse. Although everything seemed strange to her, she had an odd feeling that everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi all. Today is the last day of my vacation, so I thought I'd better update as many fics as possible. Thanks for your patience. I think this chapter shows that I'm truly a sappy Sexis fan at heart. I hope you enjoy._

The Break – Chapter 5

Sonny was caught in a bit of a conundrum. Alexis had asked him not to tell the girls about her memory loss; yet, if he didn't tell them, they might mention what happened with Keifer. So, while Alexis's nurse helped her dress, he quickly explained to the girls that Alexis had memory gaps and it was best for them to avoid touchy subjects like: danger, jail, Keifer, etc. He thought they should let her take the lead…until he spoke to Kevin.

While he was talking with the girls, he heard his cell phone ring. It was Diane.

"When were you going to tell me my best friend in the world awoke from her eight month slumber?"

Sonny left the room before he answered Diane. "Max told you already? She just woke up an hour ago. I haven't even told Kevin, yet. "

"Don't worry about what Max did or did not reveal." She thought for a minute, before she asked, "You aren't planning to tell Kevin are you?"

"Yeah. Alexis can't remember twenty years of her life." He began to pace.

"You do know, that because she was committed under a court order, the moment you notify Kevin, you'll have to bring her back to Shadybrook. And if you're saying that she doesn't remember a large chunk of her life, it's very possible that her doctors will want to keep her there." She paused, again. "How are the girls taking it?"

"Fine. Alexis is faking like she remembers them."

"And other than not remembering half of her life, how is Alexis doing?"

"I'm not a doctor, but I guess she's okay." From all appearances, Alexis was back to the Alexis Davis he'd known before.

"Well Sonny, I'm certainly not a doctor either, but I know those girls have been through quite a lot over the last several months. And while as Alexis's attorney, I would never advise you to keep her condition a secret from her doctors or to avoid giving notice of her limited recovery to the courts, I will remind you that having even a fraction of their mother will mean everything to her daughters."

Sonny released a sigh and then he chuckled. "You know, I really appreciate having an attorney that's as ethically challenged as I am."

"Just remember how much better off you are when you actually listen to me."

As Sonny hung up, he thought about Diane's advice. Although he didn't want to do anything to hinder Alexis's progress, Christmas was six days away. The best present Kristina and Molly could have would be opening presents with their mother beneath the tree. As he reentered the room, he received confirmation that Diane was right. Alexis was sitting on the sofa with Kristina and Molly snuggled at her sides. That evening at dinner, Alexis asked the girls to tell them what she'd missed over the last eight months. Molly mentioned that they'd gone to live with him and how she loved it, except that she'd missed her something awful. Kristina told her that she had applied for early admission to Yale. He could tell that made Alexis choke up. Oddly enough, he noticed that she seemed to pick at her food, but he didn't mention it.

Later that evening, he encouraged the girls to go into town with Max so that their mother could get some rest. He sat beside her on her bed, where Max placed her before he left with the girls. "Do you need anything before I turn in?"

"Turn in? You can't turn in. We have work to do."

"Work?" Sonny had no idea what she was talking about, which happened even at times when she did have her memory.

"Yes, you have to help me cram the details of my life."

"Cram the details of your life? What are you talking about?"

"I need to know everything that's happened over the last 21 years. When did I leave Manhattan? Why? How did we get together? Were we happy?"

He smiled at her eagerness. It was apparent that she engaged in rapid fire questioning even before she came to Port Charles. "Slow down 'Lexis. I can't fill you in on 21 years of your life in a couple of hours."

"Then just tell me the important details."

He heard her stomach growl. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"You didn't eat much at dinner. Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it, but my arms got so tired after a few bites. I guess I haven't used my arms or my legs much over the last eight months." She dropped her head, causing her hair to fall into her face.

"It's okay, I'll get you a physical therapist." He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Wait here." As he headed to the kitchen, he heard her saying that she didn't have time to wait for whatever he was doing because she needed info. In true Alexis fashion, she changed her mind when she saw the plate of Fettuccini Alfredo he returned with. He twirled some on the spoon, lifted it to her mouth and then he simply said, "open." He watched her face as she enjoyed the taste of the pasta.

When she finished chewing she said, "There's one mystery solved. I know why I fell for you. Now, I just need to know how we met." He gave her another forkful while she was silent.

"We met after you were already living in Port Charles."

"Port Charles? NY? As in the home of Luke Spencer who has had an endless feud with my cousin, Stefan, and his mother?"

"Yes." He chose not to correct her about her relationship to Stefan and Helena. "We met when I tried to hire you to handle a custody case for a friend."

"But I don't handle family law cases."

"You didn't then, but you eventually handled a lot. Plus, I heard you were the best, which you were glad to confirm. You eventually took the case and I eventually convinced you to work for me."

"Is that when we got together?"

He lifted another forkful of food into her mouth. "Not at first. You married a pompous idiot named Jasper Jacks. The story is that the marriage was in name only to help out a friend of yours. You were involved with this businessman musician at the time you and Jax were married. You divorced Jax and you were going to marry, Ned, the businessman, but…" he started to laugh.

"But what?"

"On your wedding day, you ran out of the church and hitched a ride with a truck driver and ran away."

Alexis leaned her head back against the headboard. "How embarrassing."

"Trust me, it was the right decision. In the meantime, I'd already married Carly…not the right decision." Not the first, second, third or fourth times, he thought to himself. "Then Carly and I got divorced and you basically got me through the whole ordeal. And to say thank you for being a great friend, I brought you here to Puerto Rico."

"And this is where we got together?"

"No, but it's where things between us shifted. I felt it and you felt it, but neither of us admitted it. I'd never seen you more alive then when you were here. And I never felt more at peace. We got together about four months later."

"Did we stay together long?"

"No, I went back to my ex."

"Oh."

He watched as Alexis dropped her head. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause her sadness the second time around. So, he told her the truth that he was barely able to admit to himself on most days. "You have to understand. You were way out of my league, high-class, ivy-league, not that I would have admitted it to anyone else. And after we were together, you kept pushing me away. So, I ultimately decided to go back to the sure thing."

Alexis thought for a minute before she added, "At least you stayed involved with our daughter."

"I got off to a rocky start. But I'm trying to be a better father everyday."

"Are you still with your ex?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, it took awhile, but I finally figured out that was a train wreck."

She sighed. He could tell she was getting sleepy. "Tell me about Molly's dad. He was your brother, right?"

He wiped the last traces of fettuccini from her mouth. He found himself looking at her lips. For the longest time, before he and Alexis were together, he had an internal debate with himself about whether her best feature was her eyes or lips. Today, the lips were winning. He placed the napkin on the tray. "I think we should save that subject for tomorrow." He pulled back the covers on the side of the bed where he'd been sitting and helped her underneath.

"One more question?"

"Yeah?"

"If we aren't together why are you taking such good care of me?"

Sonny smiled as he pulled the covers over her. "Because we're friends. No matter what happens, you'll always matter to me." He kissed her forehead, because during the past several months while she was in Shadybrook, it had become a habit.

She yawned. "Okay. May I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything."

"Can you wait before you call my psychiatrist? Don't get me wrong; I know that it's not normal to have forgotten 20 years of my life. But I'm really uncomfortable with the idea of having a stranger poke around in my personal affairs before I can remember them."

"Okay," he agreed, too quickly.

"Do you always do what I ask?" She yawned once more.

"Yeah, but I usually put up a fight and then pretend it was my own idea." He chuckled. "Good night, Alexis."

He exited her bedroom to find four eyes fixed on him. Molly was the first to speak. "Uncle Sonny, how is she?"

He patted the top of her head. "She's doing really well. She asked me not to call Doc Collins."

"You're not going to listen are you?" Kristina objected. "What if we make Mom sicker?"

He sat on the sofa and motioned for the girls to sit beside him. "Your mom got well while she was away from the doctors. We're not going to make her sick, as long as we're careful. I think the two of you are the best medicine possible for Alexis."

"I think you're right." Molly agreed.

"And because of that, I need the two of you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that your mother is awake, not your brothers and certainly not my brother should he happen to call. We'll tell Sam when she comes to visit with Jason."

"We promise." Molly agreed immediately. He noticed that Kristina remained silent. Apparently Molly noticed, too because she elbowed Kristina and said, "Don't we Kristina?" She then reluctantly agreed.

After the girls went to bed, he wandered back into Alexis's room. She'd drifted off to sleep. Even still she looked vibrant and alive in a way he hadn't seen her in awhile. He prayed he'd made the right decision in not calling Kevin. He pulled off his shoes and made himself comfortable in a nearby chair. They'd lost her once before and he'd fight all the monsters that lived in her head to make sure they didn't lose her again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi all, there's no Sexis in this one, just some talk about them. This chapter just gives some insight into Dante's world as it takes place in this story. Just a reminder, Michael never confessed or went to prison in this story. Claire prosecuted Sonny, but she lost the trial._

The Break – Chapter 6

Dante stared at his cell phone. He'd just finished the strangest series of conversations; first with Molly, then with Kristina and finally with Sonny. It wasn't anything they said; he sensed it in what they didn't say. Molly not typically known for her brevity, answered the phone, asked how he was doing, said she was having a great time and handed the phone to Kristina. Kristina didn't really ask much of anything at all. Instead, she let him ask all the questions and she responded with monosyllabic answers. He asked to speak to Sonny to find out whether something was wrong with the girls and he was downright dismissive. Sonny told him that the girls were fine and that they would be home after the holidays.

He was certain something was off. He went to see Claire, but she was in court in the middle of a jury trial. His partner, Lucky Spencer, assured him that Sonny would never let anything happen to Alexis or the girls.

"Ma," Dante called out as he walked into his mother's new home. Much like his mom, the house was warm and down to earth. And it always smelled of home-cooked goodness.

His ma was now Olivia Zacchara; being old-fashioned, she ditched Falconeri when she married Johnny. Johnny was a good guide and so he begrudgingly accepted their union, particularly after the birth of his baby brother, Christopher. At thirteen months old, Chris was just starting to get used to his legs and could be seen running through the house at full speed.

"There's my beautiful boy," Olivia appeared from the kitchen. She immediately kissed his cheek then patted it gently.

"Hi Ma," he kissed her cheek. "Where's my little bro?"

"And to think I used to be the center of your world," she chuckled. "Johnny is giving him a bath." She sat on the sofa and patted the cushion beside her as an invitation for him to join her. "What brings you here? You and Claire finally decide to come up for air?"

"Ma!"

"What? I'm just asking."

Dante sighed deeply. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh, a deep sigh and a question? Sounds like we're going to talk about Sonny."

He nodded. "How far do you think Sonny would go to get what he wants?"

Olivia chuckled. She'd seen some of the stunts Sonny had pulled in the past. "Pretty far. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think he'd kidnap Alexis and lock her away somewhere just he could keep her girls?"

"Dante, you're being ridiculous. " She patted his face the ways she used to do when he was little. "First, would the girls want to stay with him if he harmed their mother? Besides I think he genuinely cares about her."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I've seen him after she'd left his house. She affects him, you know. He'd either be so furious he wanted to throw something or he'd start staring into space. I could tell he was thinking about whatever she said. The next thing you know, he'd announce that he decided to do whatever it was the rest of us were trying to get him to do."

"I don't know." He tapped his finger against his lip. "Something was off when I talked to Sonny and the girls today."

"You talked to Sonny…on purpose?" Johnny interrupted as he entered the room carrying his boy. "That's what's off." Johnny handed Christopher to Olivia and she immediately smothered him with kisses.

He chuckled a bit. Johnny had a point. His and Sonny's conversations were still awkward. He decided he'd let the matter drop for now. Instead, he could drive his ma nuts. "Hey Pop!" He extended a hand to Johnny.

"Hey son." Johnny reached for his wallet and pulled out a $5 bill. "Why don't you take this and get you and your girlfriend a soda at Kelly's."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Olivia hoisted the baby in the air then back to her lap. "Do you see what I have to put up with Christopher? A family full of jokesters. Let's see how funny they are when they're doing their own laundry or eating TV dinners on Sundays."

"You know we love you." Johnny kissed her, which still made Dante a little uncomfortable.

"That's my cue to go." He began to make his way to the door.

"You're coming for Christmas dinner, right?"

"Ma, do you even need to ask?" He kissed her on the cheek. Nobody cooked like his ma, particularly not his current girlfriend who seemed to be at war with all things culinary.

He still felt on edge as he walked into his apartment. Usually a talk with his mother made Dante feel better, but not this time. His detective instincts were screaming that something was going on. He wondered if Alexis had taken a turn for the worse and if Sonny and the girls were afraid to tell him.

Apparently, he began to fixate on what was going on because later that night, while they were eating dinner, Claire began to bug him about it. "Dante, if you're that worried about Kristina and Molly, you should just go see them."

"How's that going to look? I'm a cop. I can't go hopping on a plane to see my father who just happens to be the local mob boss." Dante left the table where and flopped on his sofa. He was in a mood and he knew it. He also knew it wasn't fair to Claire for him to be so grumpy, but he couldn't help himself.

"So don't tell anyone you're going." Something about the way Claire said it, as though it was the simplest solution in the world, annoyed him. She began clearing the boxes of Chinese food from the table. Gone were the days of a months worth of meals left in his freezer by his mother; they'd been eating more and more takeout since Christopher was born.

"And what, just wait until some smart-ass defense attorney subpoenas my credit card records in the middle of some thug's RICO trial? You of all people know how hard I've had to fight to protect my reputation."

She plopped on the sofa beside him and brushed back his bangs from his forehead. It was a gesture he found comforting. He noticed the crooked grin at her mouth.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that I might possibly be the world's best girlfriend."

"Right, you're smart," he kissed her neck. "Beautiful," he kissed her chin. "And so modest," he broke into a full laugh.

"Like there is any room for modesty in our relationship. You're ego would eat both of us alive if I didn't keep you in check." She teased him. "So, do you want to know why I'm the world's best girlfriend or not?"

"Hey, I already thought you were great, but if you got something to prove…go for it."

He watched as she pulled an envelope from behind her back. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"But my birthday isn't for another 5 days."

"Just shut up and open it detective."

He did as he was told and opened the envelope to find two etickets to Puerto Rico in their names. He wasn't exactly sure what to say or think.

"I cashed in my frequent flyer miles. That way there are no credit card records to subpoena. Most attorneys forget about airline miles. Besides, if I'm asked I'll just say I wanted to get away with my boyfriend and I had no idea that Corinthos was going to be there. Everyone knows Sonny hates me and the feeling is mutual. If they find out we were there, people might actually believe it is a coincidence."

"You're forgetting one thing."

"What?"

He watched as she sat silently trying to think of what she could have possibly missed. She was so thorough, such a perfectionist that he actually enjoyed watching her think. Finally, he decided to put her out of her misery. "Nobody knows we're a couple. We've been sneaking around for the last two months."

"Well, Detective…" she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Grab your coat. We're about to go public."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi all. Sorry about the delay with all of my stories. Life has been hetic. I'll try to do better. _

_Things get a little more complicated in this chapter. (Don't be too hard on Kristina.) Hope you enjoy. Replies are appreciated._

The Break – Chapter 7

Kristina Corinthos-Davis was not one of those kids who'd always hoped that her parents would get back together so she could live some make-believe Tvland life. In fact, she never thought it was a possibility. Although she knew while she was growing up, that her parents didn't hate each other, there were times when it seemed they could barely tolerate each other. She'd even overheard her mother refer to being with her father as a temporary lapse in judgment.

Even still, ever since her mother had awakened three days before, she could have sworn she saw something romantic brewing between them. And she didn't trust it or rather she didn't trust her dad. Over the last eight months, she'd learned Sonny Corinthos was exactly the way her mother had always described him: complicated. While it was true he had a hair-trigger temper; most of the time, he was surprisingly kind and gentle. Living under the same roof with him and Molly had also shown her that her dad had a great sense of humor.

Even though she'd grown to love her dad more than she ever knew was possible, she still didn't trust him with her mom, especially not given her current mental state. From the time she was a little girl, she'd had a string of stepmothers and potential stepmothers: Carly, Reese, Kate, Emily and Claudia. He'd had even been with her half-sister Sam…before he knew she was related to her mom. And he'd hurt them all one way or another.

What scared Kristina now was that ever since the day her mom awoke, she'd seen her father leaving her mother's bedroom early in the morning wearing the same clothes he'd worn the night before. Whenever she tried to ask him or her mom about it, they would simply change the subject.

She decided to take things in her own hands. That morning during their family time at the beach, she asked her father if they could go walk for alone. She found it odd that he was uncertain about leaving her mom alone with Max and Molly. But given all that happened on this trip, she found nothing was too unusual.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she began their conversation. "Dad, what are your intentions with Mom?"

"What do you mean, Sweetheart?"

"Why are you always hanging out in Mom's room at night? Why are you staring at her when you think no one is watching? And why are you always hovering over her?" Her mother was walking and doing things on her own, even if slowly, thanks to the physical therapist he hired. There was really no need for him to be so over-protective.

Her dad smiled at her. "You want me to answer all of those questions or should I pick one?"

"Dad, I'm serious. I know how you are. You've already started. You're being charming and flirty and the next thing you know, you'll have Mom in bed and in nine months there'll be another Davis girl."

"Hey!" He looked wounded.

"I'm sorry, but someone has to look out for her." Uncle Ric had provided her mother with enough hurt for ten lifetimes and she suspected her dad had as well. Her mom was too fragile to protect herself now; so, if that meant she had to take care of her mother, she would. She owed her that much.

"Kristina, you don't have to worry." Her dad flashed his dimples at her. "I'm not going to take advantage of your mom. All I want is for Alexis to be okay for you and for Molly."

"Then tell me why you've been going to her room every night?" She noticed that her dad avoided her gaze. "And why aren't you leaving until the morning? Are you sleeping with her already?"

"Kristina!" She froze at the angry in his voice. She knew she crossed the line, but she didn't care. He walked a few steps in silence. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. "I'm trying to help her."

"Help her?"

"Yes. You know your mother has parts of her memory that she's having trouble filling in. At night I talk to her about the parts she can't remember."

Kristina stopped in her tracks. "You've been filling her in three nights in a row? Dad, how much doesn't mom remember?" Again, he kept walking while remaining silent. For a moment, she looked at his tracks in the sand ahead of her then she ran to catch up. Even after she kept pace with him, he didn't say a word. "Dad?" she tugged at his arm. "What's wrong with mom?"

He stopped and placed his arms on her shoulders. "I need you to let it go, Sweetheart." Though he was speaking to her, his gaze remained past her, somewhere on an ocean wave.

"Tell me!"

It seemed her shout made him refocus his attention. He pushed out a deep breath. "She doesn't remember anything that happened since before she came to Port Charles…she's stuck in 1988 or 89."

Kristina felt like she was going to crumble. "She doesn't remember you? Or me? Or Molly?" Warm tears skated down her cheeks. "She hates what I did so much that she blocked us out of her mind?"

"Of course not." He pulled her into his arms. "This isn't about you, honey. She's just trying to go back to a simpler time. If she didn't love you and Molly, she wouldn't have come back to us." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You know, this way she gets to have her daughters without remembering any of the bad stuff that's happened to you or her."

In her heart, she knew her father was probably right. Still, it hurt that her mom had blocked her from her memory. Though she promised herself she would be strong when she saw her mother, the second she and her dad reached her mother and Molly, she felt herself begin to cry.

"Kristina, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mom's voice may her cry more.

"I know, okay?" Kristina swatted the tears from her eyes.

"I don't understand, you know what"

"You can stop pretending. I know you don't remember me or Molly or Dad."

She watched the way her mother's dark eyes narrowed in on her dad. "You told her? Sonny, you promised. I thought I could trust you."

Her dad dropped his head. "I couldn't lie to her anymore."

Kristina moved to his side and wrapped her arms protectively around his torso. Although Kristina just learned her mother had forgotten much, the rath she was about to unleash against her father, felt very familiar. She spoke quickly in an effort to put an end to an argument before it began. "I figured it out…on my own."

Her mother dropped her head and lowered her voice. She was hurt and she was clearly fighting back tears. "You could have spoken to me alone. You didn't have to ruin things for your sister."

"Oh," Molly shrugged. "I kinda figured it out already."

"When?" Her mother looked at Molly with surprise."

"When you called Uncle Sonny_ our_ dad and Nikolas your cousin." Molly looked at the rest of them as though they were completely clueless. She had to give it to her little sister; she was wise beyond her years.

"And you didn't say anything?" Her mother knelt before Molly.

"Why would I? The only thing that mattered was that we had you back." Her mother pulled Molly into a hug. For a minute, they seemed like a regular family. And much to her surprise, it felt really good.

"Girls, I'm really sorry I misled you. I know you might have a hard time believing this but I fell 100 percent head of heels in love with you after knowing you for five minutes."

"We love you too, Mom." Kristina ran and embraced her mom.

"I am truly sorry I didn't tell you girls that I couldn't remember you. I didn't want to hurt you. How can I make it up to you?"

Molly piped up. "I have an idea. The four of us have never spent Christmas together…like a really family. Maybe we can make this year perfect. We can get a tree and decorate and bake cookies…well, Uncle Sonny can bake cookies and mom can decorate the tree."

"I still can't cook?" Everyone began to laugh, including her mom.

Kristina was growing to like this idea of being a family more and more. She was even beginning to like the way her parents almost seemed like they were together. If only she could be sure her dad wouldn't break her mother's heart and send her spiraling back into her nearly comatose state. Problem was, she couldn't. So, she had to keep them apart. As they walked into their hotel, she reminded her dad that he'd given his word that he would not take advantage of her mother. Once more, he assured her that he only wanted what was best for Molly, her mom and her.

Approximately three hours after they decided to have a real Christmas, there was a knock at their hotel suite. It seemed her father had somehow managed to find a gigantic live pine tree somewhere in Puerto Rico. Soon, she and her dad were baking cookies and Molly and her mom were stringing popcorn. As her mom was walking into the kitchen to refill the popcorn, mostly because she had eaten as much popcorn as she had strung, her dad was leaving the kitchen.

"Mom, Uncle Sonny look; you're standing under the mistletoe! That means you have kiss each other. "

Kristina held her breath. Molly was a complication about which she had forgotten. The consummate romantic, Molly had already begun to feel the romantic pull between the two. If she knew her little sister, she was already plotting ways to make a love connection happen.

"Molly, don't make your mom feel uncomfortable." At her dad's words, Kristina released a silent breath of relief…until she heard her mother speak.

"Actually," her mom avoided making eye contact with him as she spoke. "I don't mind." For a moment, she reminded Kristina of one of her classmates that a crush on a popular boy. Her heart sank. It was worse than she thought; her mother was already falling for her father.

She watched helplessly as they moved closer to each other. But then, to her surprise, her dad gave her mom a simple peck on the cheek and he proceeded to leave the kitchen. Her mom looked crushed. She simply refilled the bowl of popcorn and returned to the living room of their suite.

When her dad returned to the kitchen, she could tell his mood had shifted. It was obvious to her that he'd wanted to kiss her mom. She didn't want him to be sad, but it would be wrong for them to be together. Even he had to know it. She appreciated his sacrifice and she embraced him tightly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the hug for?"

"I know you wanted to kiss mom…for real…but thanks for putting her health first."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know Alexis and I have fought a lot over the years, but you gotta believe me when I tell you I don't want to do anything that would hurt your mother."

"I know." She hugged him even more tightly. She felt bad. "Dad, it's not _you_. Mom really can't handle being involved with anyone right now."

He nodded, though he didn't seem entirely convinced.

"The good news is you and mom still have me and Molly to love you both." She squeezed him again.

"Princess, that's the best news of all."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi all, here's a little more insight into Alexis's pre-Port Chuck life. Sam's daddy is revealed (FYI-after I wrote it, I shared my thoughts on Sam's daddy with a friend and she mentioned that this person had already been named as Sam's dad in a fic. So, I'm sorry if you've already written or a read a similar scenario. Any similarities are purely coincidental. By the way, reviews are greatly appreciated._

The Break – Chapter 8

Tai Chi. Alexis wondered how long it had been since she last practiced. All she knew was she needed it to restore her focus and her calm. That's why she snuck off from Sonny and the girls early that morning and headed to the beach alone. It was early enough that if the Alexis she'd become, but could no longer remember, still hated mornings, no one would ever suspect she was gone.

Her cousin, Stefan, insisted all of the Cassadines under his charge be instructed in Tai Chi from the time they turned five years old. Even still, Stefan's father, Mikkos, forbade Cassadine women from learning Tai Chi. However, after Mikkos learned of her pregnancy and once she gave her daughter up for adoption, Stefan convinced him that her training in Tai Chi might provide her with the necessary discipline she needed to focus on her schoolwork instead of other extracurricular activities.

She hated the way Stefan said, "extracurricular activities." He'd made her sound like a common harlot. The truth of the matter was she'd simply fallen head over heels for a troubled boy, named Blackie Parrish. His mother died a month before they met. He'd been placed in foster care and he ran away to New Hampshire, where he believed an aunt lived; it turned out that she did not. When she met him, he was sleeping on the street. She snuck him into her dorm room the next day. They were friends first, having a dead mother was definitely something to which she could relate. After a couple weeks or so, one thing led to another. Blackie liked her well enough, but he had all of these crazy dreams about starting a band and being a music star. He even wrote her a song. _(In case you're wondering, Blackie was portrayed a teenaged John Stamos.)_

Eventually, she convinced him to go back to Port Charles. She learned she was pregnant three weeks after he left. She never told him about their daughter, after all, their affair had lasted less than a month. They were both too young and it was the last thing a burgeoning heartthrob needed. And after Mikkos and Stefan found out she no longer had a daughter, anyway, at least not one she and Blackie could raise. Less than two years later, she learned that Blackie had been convicted of manslaughter and he was sentenced to ten years in prison.

She'd always wondered if things would have turned out differently if she would have told him about their daughter. She wondered if she could have saved him. When she joined the firm in Manhattan, she often considered trying to locate him and their daughter. Still, she could never figure out how she would tell him that he was a father and she had no idea what happened to their daughter.

Raising her arms in the air, she attempted to bring her attention to the present. But she still couldn't focus. All she could think about, oddly enough was Blackie, their daughter…and Sonny. There was something about Sonny that reminded her of Blackie, not in looks, but emotionally. Both Sonny and Blackie reminded her of hurt little boys hiding in older bodies. Though Sonny smiled regularly enough, she could tell there was a certain sadness behind his eyes. She hoped he didn't have some sort of criminal past. She'd sworn off of bad boys after Blackie.

Sonny. There was so much she didn't know, yet, so much she wanted to know. They were under the mistletoe the night before; and for a minute, she thought he wanted to kiss her. But he hadn't and it left her more frustrated than she could have imagined. She wondered if it was because she'd hurt him so badly when she'd become involved with his brother. When she and Sonny spoke about their relationship, he'd again remained vague, simply telling her that everything that had gone wrong between them was his fault.

"Focus Alexis, he doesn't want to be with you." She reminded herself. She swept her arms out to her right side and then brought them back to center. It felt so good to move. Though she had no recollection of being trapped in her chair, her joints were stiff and Tai Chi made them feel looser four. She lifted her right leg to the side. Apparently, it was too soon because she lost her balance. As she fell toward the ground, she prepared for the impact. Instead, she was surprised that she landed in the arms of Sonny Corinthos.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" It was clear he was irritated.

"Tai Chi."

"You're barely back on your feet. What are you thinking? You could have hurt yourself." He helped her stand upright once more.

"How could I hurt myself? Tai Chi helps me balance. I do it all the time…don't I?"

Sonny looked at her with a bit of confusion. "I've never seen you do it once…and we've spent a lot of time together."

"Well, from what I can remember, I do it all the time. I have had to skip a few times because I've had trials to prepare for." She noticed his hands remained around her waist, which made her uncomfortable. "I think I'm steady. You can let go now."

After a brief, awkward moment, he moved his hands. "'Lexis, you need to remember that you were in a chair for eight months. And you've only been back on your feet for four days. If I hadn't been here…"

"Why were you here?" She snapped. She'd been irritated with him after their almost-kiss. In fact, it was probably what made her awaken that morning, feeling determined to do Tai Chi.

"I couldn't sleep and I saw you moving from the doorway. I wanted to stop you right away, but you were so graceful. I'm not used to seeing you like that." He chuckled then dropped his head. "I couldn't stop myself from watching. It was hard to believe that a few days ago… How did you learn to do that?"

"My cousin Stefan insisted I learn." She remained distant as she spoke. "Speaking of Stefan, I can't seem to reach him. All the numbers I can remember for him are disconnected or changed." Sonny looked away from her. She wondered if there was something he wasn't telling her. "Have you met Stefan?"

"Uh yeah, he didn't like me very much." He began to walk toward the door. Over the last several days, she noticed he began to walk away whenever she talked about Stefan. "I'm going to start breakfast. Do you have a taste for anything special?"

"How about a little truth? Why won't you talk to me about my family? Molly said she knew something was up because I once referred to Nikolas as my cousin. And every time I mention Stefan, you change the subject. What's going on? Did Stefan have me banished from the Cassadine family or something?"

"Do you really want to talk about this right now? Why don't we have some breakfast? We promised the girls a perfect Christmas."

"Stop doing that!" This man was beginning to wear on her nerves. He was obviously trying not to lie to her, but his avoidance was aggravating.

"Doing what?" He wouldn't look at her.

"Deflecting! I may have only known you four days, but I know when you're hiding something." She took a deep breath. "The girls won't be up for hours. So, why don't you just tell me whatever it is you've been hiding?"

It was his turn to breathe deeply. "Let's go inside…I promise I'll tell you."

"Everything?" She studied his eyes.

"Everything." She followed him inside to her bedroom and they sat together on the edge of her bed.

An hour later, she was sorry she'd asked about the state of her life. Her mind spun as Sonny told her about Stefan. He was her brother, not her cousin. But he was dead. She'd found her sister, Kristina, and yes, that was why she'd given their daughter the same name. She too, was dead. She balled her eyes out on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. His comfort felt very familiar. And though her heart was breaking, something about being in his arms made her feel safe.

Her eyes stung from the tears. "Aside from my daughters, has there been anything good that's happened to me in the last 20 years?"

He smiled at her, flashing his gorgeous dimples in the process. "You became a mother…and you found your oldest daughter, Samantha."

Her heart leapt with excitement. She'd heard them talking about "Sam" but she never dreamed it was her baby girl. "Tell me everything about her. What does she look like?"

"Like a slightly older version of Kristina and Molly. Typical beautiful Davis woman." He wiped away her tears with his hands. They were soft. "She's feisty…and she's tough…like you. The two of you had some serious battles before you knew you were mother and daughter, but then one day it clicked. You love each other very much." The news made her begin to cry again. She buried her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't have to see her cry. Sonny chuckled then he became serious. "Hey, hey, don't cry. You and Sam are good." He rubbed her back.

After a moment, she moved her head from his shoulder and began to wipe her own eyes. "Why do I get the feeling you've done that before?"

He located a Kleenex and took over the job of drying her tears. "Done what?"

"Held me when I've totally fallen apart." Being in his arms felt familiar to her, much like being with her girls felt.

Once again he smiled at her. "We're friends. Friends take care of each other, right?"

"Right," she said, softly, "That's what friends do." She dropped her head. Something about that characterization made her sad. Four days with this man seemed like months and seconds all at the same time. Part of her knew now she wanted to be more than just his friend. Part of her knew it the second she opened her eyes. When she looked up again, she was surprised to find Sonny was staring at her. And he wasn't looking at her the way one friend looks at another friend. "Sonny..."

She watched as he licked his lips and inched closer to her face. Her heart leapt into her chest with anticipation. She closed her eyes and waited for the touch of his lips. Then suddenly, before their lips met, they were interrupted.

"Mom, do you know where…" Molly's voice caused both she and Sonny to jump. "Oops…I think I hear Kristina calling me. I'm going to go."

"Molly, you don't need to go. I was about to make breakfast anyway." He smiled at their girl; it made her want him more. Then he turned his attention back to her. His voice was soft. "I'm sorry."

As soon as Sonny left, Alexis fell backward on the bed only to feel the bounce of Molly landing beside her. "So Mom, were you and Uncle Sonny about to kiss? That's so romantic." Molly flopped her head down on the bed beside her. She laughed as the youngster moved her face close to hers. "Do you like Uncle Sonny?"

"Did we normally talk about my love life?" This was not a discussion Alexis wanted to have with an 11 year-old.

"Nope…because most of the time, you didn't have one." Molly poked her in the cheek. She couldn't help laughing. Her baby daughter was relentless. "If you like Uncle Sonny, you should go for it. He's been great to Kristina and me while you were sick. And he's taken really good care of you."

"Are you his press agent, Little One?"

Molly began to play with her hair. "Nope. I just think things happen for a reason. Maybe you lost your memory so you could forget to be afraid to be with Uncle Sonny."

She wondered what the girl meant. Actually, she wondered if she was a grown woman stuffed into a child's body. "Why would I be afraid to be with Sonny before I lost my memory?"

"Because you two have history, at least that's what Diane says."

"Who is Diane?" And more than that she wondered why this Diane would be discussing she and Sonny with her daughter.

"She's your best friend and she's Max's girlfriend."

"Max? My nurse's aid?" She liked Max. He was like a big teddy bear. And she was sure he was thrilled that he didn't have to carry her everywhere.

"Max isn't a nurse's aid…exactly." The girl propped herself up on her elbows. "He's Uncle Sonny's bodyguard."

Now, she also sat up on her elbows. "Why does a coffee importer need a bodyguard?"

"Uncle Sonny's rich. Rich people need bodyguards. The girl shot up from the bed. "I'm going to go help Uncle Sonny with breakfast." Molly ran off before she could ask any more questions.

After breakfast, their little family prepared to take part in their now well-established tradition of heading to the beach. As Alexis looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room, she marveled at the amount of modesty she must have lost in the last 20 years. Although all the bathing suits in her wardrobe were still one-piece suits, most were now dangerously low-cut. She settled for a more modest black one-shouldered number. It wasn't just her clothing; her hair was at it's longest since she was a teenager. And she liked the golden-hued highlights that were now entwined with her chestnut locks. The years had been kind…very kind.

"You look amazing." His voice startled her, but not half as much as his eyes. He looked at her with such intensity that it unnerved her. "Molly sent me to see if you are ready." His eyes roamed her body in a way that made her feel completely naked.

As she grabbed her sunglasses and towel, she smiled at the actions of her little matchmaker. What she didn't know was that she'd soon have a chance to repay her little one.

Within an hour, Alexis was lounging on a chaise, while Kristina, Molly and Sonny built a sandcastle. Fifty feet away, a group of teens and preteens played volleyball. Not surprisingly, a couple of the boys, Javier and Luis, noticed her gorgeous daughters and ventured over. Javier was about Kristina's age and Luis was about Molly's age. She didn't understand their Spanish, but apparently Molly understood enough to begin to ask Sonny, in English, if she and Kristina could play with the group.

"I thought we were building a sandcastle."

"Can't we build it later? Please Uncle Sonny? She watched as Sonny ignored Molly's pleas and spoke directly to the oldest boy, Luis, "¿Quiénes son sus padres?"

"Uncle Sonny, why are you asking about their parents? You can see us from here. Please?"

She noticed Kristina remained quiet and withdrawn. She also noticed the way Molly kept smiling at Luis when she thought Sonny wasn't looking. Alexis knew, it was time for her to help out her little partner in crime. "Sonny, why don't you let the girls go? They've spent every moment of the last four days with the two of us."

Without taking his eyes off of either of the boys, Sonny asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Sonny. Let them go. I'll help you build the sandcastle, after all, I do know a thing or two about castles."

"Fine. Half an hour and you need to be back for lunch."

She sighed at his overprotectiveness, which she found slightly endearing. She joined him in the sand. Although Sonny sat beside her, his mind was fifty feet away with their girls. "Sonny, Sonny," she called him from his trance.

"Alexis, what could be so important that…"

In a move that even surprised her, she did the only thing she could think of: She brought her mouth to his and engaged him in a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi all. This is a little longer than usual. I hope you still enjoy it. I truly value your feedback, so replies are greatly appreciated._

The Break – Chapter 9

Life is comprised of many perfect moments. Most are small and unexpected. Often times they blend unnoticed in the midst of the mundane. But sometimes, perfection is spectacular and this, for Sonny was one of those times. He was kissing Alexis. And she was the one who initiated the kiss. Unlike the first time they kissed, she wasn't afraid of what she was feeling.

He'd wanted to kiss her for days, ever since she'd awaken, maybe even before then. It was strange. She was very much the same Alexis he'd always known: smart, sexy, and a little silly. But she reminded him more of the Alexis he first met, slightly more formal but completely fearless. She was the Alexis who trusted him; the one that didn't know just how dangerous his life was. The one he and his brother hadn't broken. She was the Alexis who had no idea that his lifestyle could get any of them killed at a moment's notice. At the thought of the danger that surrounded him, he pulled back.

He stared at her, unsure of what he should say. What he'd wanted to do more than anything was deepen the kiss, but he knew it wouldn't be right. She was vulnerable and uninformed. She didn't know about the things that had gone on between them, about the shootings, his occupation or his numerous children. She looked at him with such innocence. Now, he stared at her so intently that he almost didn't hear his daughter's voice.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Kristina's anger made both him and Alexis jump. "You promised you wouldn't hit on Mom!"

Alexis's eyes widened. "You did what? She focused her attention on him. "Why would you make a promise like that to our teenaged daughter?"

At first, he shrugged, having momentarily forgotten the pressure caused by one of Alexis's intense stares. Then he offered, "Because you're vulnerable. You were out of it for eight months. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Not that it's any of your concern, young lady, but I kissed your dad. And even if I don't remember all forty-plus—"

"Forty-six" Molly filled in the blanks without much appreciation from Alexis.

"All forty-six years of my life, I do remember twenty-six of them. I believe that still qualifies me as an adult. So, I don't need you and your father making decisions for me, romantic or otherwise." Kristina looked away. Sonny watched as Alexis stood and met Kristina's gaze with her own. "Kristina, why would you ask your father to promise such a thing?"

His daughter dropped her head before she answered in a soft voice, "It's just that Dad is…kind of a male slut."

When Sonny heard Kristina's words, he felt ashamed, mostly because his daughter was right about him. At least, she was right about the man he'd been before he became the girls' legal guardian. He wished his girl could know she could trust the man she knew now. He wished she could have seen him when he was with Alexis…while they were friends. Before Alexis, he'd been perfectly capable of fidelity. He'd done it with Karen, Brenda, Hannah and Carly. He'd even remained faithful to Lily, while Brenda pursued him.

He waited forever to be with Alexis and he hadn't been with any women as he waited for her. But when things fell apart with Alexis and he reunited with Carly, he became angry. Subconsciously, he was angry about exchanging the life he could have had with Alexis for the miserable reality he had with Carly. For years, he tried to find the life he lost with Alexis with other women, but the void was never filled.

"Kristina!" Alexis chided. "You're talking about your father. You should show some respect.

Kristina dropped her head and spoke quietly. "I don't mean to be disrespectful it's just there have been a lot of women. There are the ones I can remember: Carly, Emily, Kate, Claudia, Olivia."

"I was never with Olivia."

Kristina paid his protestations no mind. "Then there are the ones I've heard about: Reese, Sam, Brenda, Hannah-"

Sonny wondered where Kristina had learned so much information about his personal life. She'd rattled off the names so fast and with such accuracy that he hadn't realized what she'd revealed until Alexis spoke.

"Sam? As in my daughter Samantha?" She moved closer to him and lowered her voice. "You were with my daughter?"

"It was before I knew she was your daughter." It was the only excuse he could offer.

She stared at him and he wondered what she was thinking.

Molly's voice intruded into their silence. "It's not a big deal, Mom. Sam's been with all of your exes: Jax, Uncle Sonny, my dad, Jerry…"

"Molly!" He appreciated her attempted defense of him and the situation; yet, he realized this was something they should not be discussing with the girls. Alexis looked like a deer in headlights. "Kristina, I need to speak to your mother alone."

"But Dad!"

"Kristina, go back to the hotel, now! And take your sister with you." The girls listened obediently and reluctantly began their walk back toward the hotel.

"I think I need to have a seat." Alexis said before moving into a nearby chaise lounge. "I can't believe you were with my daughter. This is even too Cassadinian for my tastes. I mean, how exactly did it happen? Was it serious?"

He sighed. "When you and I were together, it was amazing. Waking up with you in my arms felt like some sort of miracle. Then Carly…"

"Your ex-wife, right?"

"Yes. Carly faked her death and miraculously came back to life. I felt like it was some sort of divine sign that she and I were supposed to be together. Not to mention, you weren't exactly enthusiastic about the prospect of us being together like a real couple."

"Why was that?" Her question was innocent enough, but it threatened to open the doorway to a whole other conversation he was not yet ready to have with her.

He took a deep breath. "It's not important, now. The bottom line is it took no time at all for Carly and I to start making each other miserable. There was no way I was going to divorce her because that would have proved what a mistake I made in leaving you. Then, I met Sam and she was fiery and full of life. And we began an affair. Eventually, I went back to Carly and Sam wound up with by best friend, who happens to be the love of her life."

He couldn't tell her about the child he lost with Sam or how Lila saved Kristina. He felt that would be too much to take in at once. The way she looked at him seemed to already have changed. After she was silent for nearly a full minute, he asked, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say? Honestly, it's a little creepy. Maybe you and Kristina were right, maybe it's too soon for me to be thinking about being involved with anyone romantically."

"Maybe it is." He knew she was right, but after kissing her it was the last thing he wanted.

"Can you give me a few minutes out here alone?"

"Of course." When he reached the hotel he asked Max to stay out of Alexis's way, but to keep a close eye on her. Once inside, Molly met him at the door of their suit. She assured him that everything would be okay and that Alexis would not stay angry with him for very long. Kristina avoided him for the most part, only saying that her mother had a right to know with whom she was becoming involved.

Sonny considered punishing Kristina for her behavior, but the truth was he appreciated that she was willing to look out for her mother. And he knew that she was acting based on what she had seen from him in the past.

Alexis returned to their suite and spent most of the afternoon avoiding him. Lunch consisted of Molly trying to fill dead air with conversation and Kristina and Alexis answering with one word. Christmas Eve was tomorrow and he now wondered how he would come close to fulfilling his promise of giving his ladies the perfect Christmas. About 6 p.m., while he and Molly were cooking dinner, the answer to his problems came in the form of a knock on the door.

"Mom, can you get the door?" Molly called out.

"Max can get the door."

"Uncle Sonny, Mom needs to get the door." She grabbed his hand and led him quietly to the living room just in time to see Alexis opening the door to reveal Sam and Jason.

"Mom?" Sam's voice quivered. "You're okay?"

"Samantha?" The tears immediately began to flood Alexis's face. "You're so beautiful. I think I would have known you anywhere." Alexis pulled her eldest into a hug.

Moments later, a confused Sam said, "I don't understand. What do you mean you would have known me?"

"I can't remember anything before 1988." Alexis held Sam's face in her hands. "But one thing I do remember is holding you in my arms and thinking what a beautiful baby girl you were. You're even more beautiful now."

Sam embraced Alexis tightly.

Sonny quietly ushered Molly into the kitchen. "Molly, what is Sam doing here? She and Jason weren't supposed to be here until the day after tomorrow."

"The only way Mom was going to forgive you for being with Sam was if she could see with her own eyes that Sam is a grown woman and not the baby girl she remembered."

"How would you know that?" Sonny often wondered if Alexis only pretended to give birth to Molly, but had actually cloned her.

"Because whenever you flip out about me or Kristina talking to a boy, Dante says it's because you think of us as little girls. Mom hadn't spent that much time with Sam as a baby, so I thought if she could get to know her as a woman she might not freak out so much about the two of you."

He mussed Molly's hair. "You know you're too grown up for your own good, right?"

"I find it comes in handy."

"Get out of here." He teased her.

As usual, Molly was right. Midway through dinner, conversation had become easy again. Per his brief instructions to Sam, when he had a moment alone with her in the kitchen, there was to be no discussion of his or Jason's occupations, Kiefer, Lila or anything else that could involve violence or death. So, they talked about Spinelli and his insanity, Luke Spencer, whom Alexis was certain she would hate and Jason's own memory loss.

Jason was the one who broached the subject and to everyone's surprise, he and Alexis seemed to have an instant connection. It took him back to a time when the three of them had been friends. He missed those days, even if Alexis spent most of her time bailing the two of them out of trouble.

Around 11:00 p.m., he addressed the Davis women. "Ladies, I think your mom is probably getting tired. She's still getting used to everything."

"I'm fine." Alexis gave him a stern look.

"And I want you to stay that way. So, humor me." He extended a hand to help her from her chair. He added, "Tomorrow is Christmas Even and I'm guessing you three are planning on some shopping. Besides, Sam, will be here for the next three days."

"Maybe longer," Sam added quickly. He could tell she was thrilled that her mom was back even if she wasn't exactly the way she'd know her before. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Samantha."

Alexis hugged each of her daughters before she joined Sonny on a walk toward her bedroom. Once there, he held her bedroom door open for her. Instead of walking in, she leaned against the back of the door. "Just so you know, I really am fine. You don't have to be so overprotective of me."

He wanted to her to be fine. If she had been he would have pinned her right there against the door and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. Still, he didn't think she was okay. But maybe she was. Maybe she would be like Jason and never remember the past she had forgotten. In some ways it would be a blessing where he was concerned. Sonny thought he probably wouldn't be that lucky.

"I guess this is goodnight." She said as she moved her fingers to his hand. Soon, her fingers were intertwined with his. Alexis certainly wasn't making it easy for him to do the right thing. "Unless, you were planning on putting me to bed again."

He froze at her words.

"What is it Sonny?"

"Why did you ask me if I was planning on putting you to bed?"

Alexis looked away from him. "I'm sorry, if I offended you—" She began to pull her hand from his, but he refused to release it.

"You didn't offend me. I thought you remembered—"

"Remembered what?"

"You offered to put me to bed once."

"I did?" A blush colored her cheeks. "How embarrassing." She grimaced as she asked, "Did you accept my offer?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Sort of." He ran his free hand through her hair until he allowed it to rest on her shoulder.

"You'll have to tell me about it one day…I suppose I'd like to know." She gave him a faint smile before it morphed to a frown. "Sonny, what if I don't get my memory back? Jason seems very well adjusted, but I want to remember giving birth to Kristina and Molly and their first days of school. What if that never happens?"

"Then we'll have to make new memories for you to hold onto…better memories this time."

"Like what?"

"Like our first Christmas together as a family and our days here on the beach and…" Although he knew he should just say goodnight and return to his room, there was something about her that demanded he stay. "And, " he repeated, "our kisses." His eyes remained focused on her as their mouths inched closer together. He raised his hand to the nape of her neck and allowed his fingers to languish in the soft, silkiness of her hair. Soon, his mouth reached its destination and their lips met. After the first few tender kisses, he moved to deepen the kiss. It was then that she took a step back.

"I should probably say goodnight."

"Right." He took a deep breath and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Absolutely." She kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into her bedroom.

Sonny returned to the family room to find that only Jason remained. He noticed that he looked at him in an odd fashion. He stared back before he asked, "What?"

"You should probably tell Alexis the truth about what we do for a living before things go too far."

Jason made it seem as though he and Alexis were a foregone conclusion. How could Jason know where things where going when he didn't know where they stood? "Go too far?"

"Yeah, it's obvious. That's why you need to tell her so she can deal with it or not before she hears it from someone else…like the new D.A."

"New D.A.? What happened to the old one?"

"He had to step down due to some negative press about him and a hooker. And you'll never guess who was there just waiting to take his place."

"Baldwin?"

"No, it's worse. It's Ric."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi all. The plot thickens a bit. No Sexis in this one because Dante is still in Port Charles. A couple of notes: Claudia died in Massachusetts and Michael had nothing to do with it. Hope you enjoy. As always, replies are appreciated. Thanks K._

The Break – Chapter 10

To Dante Falconeri, Christmas and family always seemed to go hand in hand. When he was a kid, cousins, aunts and uncles surrounded him and his ma. And of course, his grandparents were always around. His grandmother filled the house with baked goods and his grandpa helped him take on neighborhood kids during snowball fights. His fondness for having family nearby changed exactly two days before Christmas 2010…when he was called into the office of the new District Attorney.

"Detective Falconeri, we meet at last. I'm Ric Lansing…your uncle." Ric extended his hand, which Dante refused to accept. "So who poisoned you against me already? Sonny or Alexis?"

Dante was not about to get in the middle of his father's relationship with his brother. His and Sonny's relationship was complicated enough without adding Ric to the mix. He deflected. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about the prospect of the two of working together."

Dante had heard more than he'd wanted to about Ric, not from Sonny or Alexis, but from his own partner, Lucky Spencer. Ric had a reputation for being crafty. So, he figured it would be best to offer Ric as little information as possible. "Why would I?"

"Look Dante, Sonny is your father. I just want to know that if we had to go after Sonny, you wouldn't have a problem with it." Ric moved to the front of his desk and sat on a corner.

"Why are you going after Sonny?"

Ric began to pace. "I don't know, Dante, maybe because he's a criminal who happens to have teamed up with my ex-wife and stolen my daughter."

"I don't understand. Alexis has been catatonic for months."

"Has she? I guess you never heard about how Alexis faked a mental illness to get away with killing Luis Alcazar. How do you know she didn't do it again? Keifer was a kid. Maybe she felt she needed to go the extra mile to make people believe it was an accident." He continued to pace. "You know, I stopped by Shadybrook yesterday and they told me Sonny checked Alexis out to take her on some sort of family vacation. Who takes a catatonic woman on vacation?"

"So, you think Alexis and Sonny are somewhere having a good time laughing at the fact that she got away with killing Keifer?"

Ric smiled before he sat on the edge of his desk. "Maybe. Or maybe Sonny was afraid someone was closing in on what really happened to the dearly departed Claudia Corinthos."

"We already know she jumped from a balcony of a hotel in Boston."

"Did she?" Ric smirked.

"You think Sonny killed her?"

"I do…and I think you know where he and Alexis are. The word around the station is that you're pretty close to your sister and cousin. I can't imagine that you let Sonny take them away from Port Charles without finding out where they were going first."

Dante chuckled and shook his head. "You really are as paranoid as everyone says. There's no way Alexis was faking. I visited her myself. She really wouldn't do it just to keep Sonny out of trouble."

"Oh really? Why don't you look at Sonny's history? Who do you think is the first person to bail Sonny out of trouble? My lovely ex-wife. It's what they do, Dante. I don't know. Maybe Sonny thought the police were able to connect him to Claudia's murder and he decided to take Alexis and the girls on the run."

"Sonny was nowhere near Boston when Claudia died. Of course, I'm guessing you knew that." From the many stories Dante heard about his uncle, he knew Ric was obsessed with all things Sonny, including every woman with whom Sonny had been involved.

"You really think Claudia conveniently disappeared when Sonny decided he was done with her? You met her. Did she really strike you as suicidal?"

"Not particularly. But she had nothing left. Johnny was done with Claudia as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant with my little brother and Claudia and Anthony were never close. Did you uncover some additional evidence I don't know about?"

"No, that's your job. The evidence is out there and I want to make sure you don't have a conflict with finding it."

Dante ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "Last I checked, the PCPD didn't investigate Boston's crimes, but if Boston…or the FBI needs my help, I'm there. Are we done?"

"For now." As Dante exited, he heard Ric call out behind him. "Dante, I hope you come to think of me as family, the same way you have with your sister and your cousin."

"Right." Dante said, curtly before he closed the door.

After his conversation with his "Uncle Ric," Dante could barely focus on his cases. He sunk his head deep into his hands.

"You look like you just met the new D.A." His partner, Lucky Spencer, smacked him on the back.

"Yeah."

"What did you think of him?"

Dante smirked, "I wanted to punch him within a matter of minutes."

Lucky began to laugh. "Then you're really going to love him when you hear what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" Leaning back into his chair, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"It seems your Uncle Ric has a thing for your girlfriend."

"Claire?" He opened his eyes to see if his partner was joking.

"Did you get a new girlfriend since this morning?"

Great. Lucky wasn't kidding. "How did you find out about that?"

"I walked in on him asking her out for drinks. Seems like you have a family gene that makes the three of you attracted to the same women." Lucky patted him on the shoulder, before he added. "At least it's not your brother."

Nodding, he knew Lucky was right. Things got ugly when a woman got between brothers. Not only had his partner undergone an ugly breakup with his ex-wife courtesy of his brother, but from the stories he'd heard, four women had come between his father and his uncle. And Alexis was the only one to have children with them both. He smiled, knowing that Claire would never go for the likes of Ric. She was astute and he was certain she would see through his slick exterior.

Just then, he looked up and he noticed Claire walking by chatting intently with his uncle Ric. As they passed his desk, neither Claire nor Ric acknowledged him. Instead, he heard Claire tell Ric that she didn't know Alexis very well. Then she asked him if he really thought Alexis would fake catatonia for eight months just to get a way with a crime…or worse to take the attention away from Sonny's involvement with Claudia.

They passed his desk once more. Still, she failed to acknowledge him. Then he heard the unbelievable: Claire agreed to meet Ric for a drink after work. Had he been anywhere but his place of employment, he would have caused a scene…maybe.

A few minutes after Claire left with Ric, his desk phone rang. She was demanding to see him. And he was more than willing to oblige her request, especially given that he had more than a few choice words for her right now.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Close the door detective."

After closing the door, he asked, "What the hell was that? Did I really hear that you were planning to meet Ric for a drink?"

"You did." She began to straighten the papers on her desk. "Are you going to stand there and pout or would you like to know why?"

He simply stared at her. Why should he answer her questions? She was the one who was supposed to be his girlfriend and yet she was still flirting with another man.

"Oh silent treatment. I think I've seen Sonny do that in the interrogation room."

"If this isn't important, I'm going back to my desk."

He watched as she smiled. Typically, he loved her smile, but right now, he hated her amusement. She moved closer to him and began to toy with his collar.

"Because I know how much you love your little sister and her little sister, I thought I should find out what your Uncle Ric was up to. Seems that he doesn't believe Alexis was really catatonic after she killed Keifer. If he can prove it, he's going to have her charged with perjury. He's also trying to get a Federal prosecutor to look into Claudia's death, seems he wants to pin it on Sonny."

Smiling at his own ridiculous jealousness, he decided to tease her. "You didn't have to play Inspector gadget on my behalf, I already knew that." He toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Did you know he was planning to fly to Puerto Rico on Christmas Day to surprise the girls?"

"He can't do that. It's going to ruin their Christmas."

"It will…which is why I'm going to have a drink with Ric and try to convince him to give the girls some space...and you are going to head to Puerto Rico without me to give your sister a heads up…and…"

"And? There's more?"

"Yes. I know you told Lucky about us, but I think we should keep our relationship quiet with everyone else. "

"So you can get information out of Ric?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. I don't want you around that guy, he's shady and he might be dangerous."

"I'll be fine." She kissed him. "I'll even go have dinner with your family to smooth it over."

"Ma. This will be the first Christmas I've spent away from her. She's going to be pissed."

"Yep."

He was suddenly furious. Why did he have to spend Christmas cleaning up Sonny's messes? "If Sonny planned this whole thing with Alexis, he won't have to worry about Ric; I'll arrest him myself."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi all, hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving. This is just a quick chapter from Kristina's perspective. No Sexis in this, but lots of Davis girls. Sexis will be back next chapter (with perhaps a bit of romance?). Anyhow, reviews are always appreciated._

The Break-Chapter 11

Midnight. It was the agreed upon time for a Davis girls' conference. A Davis girls' conference minus one: their mother. After watching her father lead their mother to her bedroom as if they were an actual couple, Kristina decided a family conference was in order. So, she told Sam to meet her in Molly's bedroom.

As her sister entered, Kristina could see the worry written on Sam's face. "What's going on? Is everything okay with mom?"

"Mom's fine." Molly deadpanned. "She's happy."

"No, mom's not fine. She doesn't remember the last 20 years of her life." Kristina wondered if she was the only one who was concerned with their mother's predicament…and the way her father seemed willing to take advantage of it.

"I know, but hopefully it will come back to her soon." Sam ran her fingers through her hair as she often did when she tried to calm her down.

Despite Kristina's attempts to remain calm, she raised her voice, "Will it come back to her before or after Dad gets her into bed and breaks her heart?"

"Uncle Sonny isn't going to break Mom's heart. He loves her. He's not Keifer. " Molly also raised her voice before she glared at her.

A shutter ran down Kristina's spine as she thought of the boy behind the name that hadn't been mentioned in their home in nearly a year. She didn't need Molly to state the obvious. In her heart she knew her dad wasn't Keifer. He'd been nothing but tender with she and Molly since her mother's collapse. Still she'd heard things about her dad and women. And she wasn't prepared to lose her mom…not again.

"Hey, let's all calm down." Sam patted the side of the side of the bed for Molly to come and join them. "Kristina, I don't know what's going on between Mom and Sonny, but Mom's an adult and she's capable of making her own decisions…without either of you interfering."

"How can you say that Mom can make her own decisions? She doesn't remember anything. She's falling for my dad without knowing who he is or what he's capable of. "

She watched as Sam audibly exhaled. "And from what I know, she fell for him the first time, knowing more about him than most people ever did. Look Krissy, I'm not exactly thrilled that a huge chunk of Mom's memory is gone either, but the last time I saw her, she was staring into space like a zombie. Now, we have her with us and she's still Mom. Besides, I thought your relationship with your dad had gotten better since you and Molly went to live with him."

A guilt pang struck Kristina in the gut. "Dad and I are fine. It's really not about Dad. I just don't want him or anyone else to hurt Mom…we can't lose her again." Though she tried to stop herself, she began to cry. Sam gathered her in her arms and let her cry.

"We're not going to lose Mom if she decides to be with Uncle Sonny, Kristina. Uncle Sonny is part of the reason she came back to us. If they love each other, they should be together."

"If who loves each other?" Her mother's voice surprised her. She wondered how long she'd been listening to their conversation.

"You and Uncle Sonny." Molly responded as nonchalantly as if she was discussing the weather.

Kristina watched as the blush colored her mother's cheeks. "Love Uncle Sonny? I think you're getting way ahead of yourself, Little One." Her mom patted Molly on the head. Still, she, Sam and Molly remained silent at their mother's denial. "So, a kiss on the beach and a walk to my bedroom door and suddenly I'm in love with Sonny? Is that what this impromptu meeting of the Davis girls is about?"

Molly perked up. "Davis girls? Mom, that's what you used to call us. Do you remember?"

"I'm sorry, Baby. I don't."

Her mom kneeled in front of her. "What's the matter, Kristina? Why were you crying and what does it have to do with your father?"

"I don't want you to fall in love with Dad before you know who he is. There are things you don't know about him. Things we haven't told you."

"Kristina," Sam chided, before she tried to diffuse the matter. "Mom, I thought Sonny insisted that you go to bed. What are you doing up?"

"I'm awake because I wasn't sleepy. I went willingly to my bedroom because after all Sonny has done for me since we've been here, I decided to humor him. This does in no way mean that Sonny is somehow in charge of my comings or goings."

_Same mom, Kristina thought to herself before her mother addressed her directly. _"Now young lady, what is it about your father that you think is so important for me to know?"

Molly objected immediately. "Maybe we should talk in the morning."

Sam immediately chimed in as well. "Yeah, Mom maybe you should go back to bed."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. The three of you don't get to decide when I come or go either." Her voice softened. "I know this has been a trying time for the three of you and I'm doing my best to regain all of my memory. However, within the remainder of my memory I can recall being a perfectly capable adult woman who survived being raised a Cassadine. So, what is it about Sonny that the three of you can't seem to agree upon telling me?"

_Now is the time to tell Mom the truth,_ Kristina thought to herself. She wanted to scream that her father was a mob boss, who could get any of them killed on any given day. And she wanted to tell her that his love was even more notoriously dangerous than his life. As the words began to come out, her voice became very shaky. "Dad is-"

"Kristina," Sam cut her off.

With a look and a word, her mother dared her sister to do it again. "Samantha, you will let her speak."

"Dad is complicated." She released a deep breath. "I just don't want you to think he's perfect or anything." She lowered her eyes.

Her mother lifted her chin with a single finger. "No one is perfect, Dochka." She simply stared at her mom. She assumed Dochka was some Russian term of endearment. She'd caught her mother using a Russian word or phrase here and there over the last few days. It was weird how she was the same, yet so different.

"Mom, I think what Kristina is saying is that this island is like a little piece of paradise and things are very different back home in Port Charles. She's just worried that it'll be too much for you when life goes back to normal…we all are."

"I don't plan on leaving the three of you again anytime soon. Trust me." Kristina relaxed as her mother's arms engulfed her. "And if we should expect things to be a bit harder when we get back to Port Charles, then, I think we should do our best to make sure we enjoy every minute together now."

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Molly leapt from the bed and joined them in the hug.

"I love you, Mom." Sam was the last to join in the hug.

After a few moments, they released themselves from each other's embrace. Kristina couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. Maybe she never had. For the next hour or so, the three of them chatted about how they would spend the next two days and about what gifts they wanted for Christmas. Of course, they insisted that having their mother back was the greatest gift they could ask for. Finally, after they saw her yawn for the third time, they insisted she go back to bed and she reluctantly headed back to her room.

Before she left for her suite, Sam wrapped her arms around Kristina's shoulders. "Krissy, Molly was right. Sonny's not Keifer. He would never hurt Mom. In fact, he's gotten in my face a couple of times when he thought something I did might hurt her."

"I know he wouldn't do it on purpose, but how do you think Mom is going to handle finding out that Dad is a mob boss? What if imagining the carnage surrounding Dad's life makes her think about what happened to Keifer? It was my fault that we lost her the first time, I can't let it happen again."

"And it's not going to. I've known Sonny a long time. And one thing I know is after seeing him during Mom's cancer and the catatonia, Sonny is not going to lose Mom without a fight."

Closing her eyes, she prayed her sister was right.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi all. Sorry if this story is dragging. It seems as though a day lasts four chapters in this story. Anyhow. I hope you enjoy it. Replies are greatly appreciated._

The Break- Chapter 12

The clock flashed 6:00 a.m.; it symbolized a night of interrupted sleep. It was the first since Alexis awakened to her new family. Racking her brain, she tried to figure out why. Although the gaps in her memory had been present since she first regained her awareness, walking into the midst of the secret conference between her daughters made her feel for the first time that she was deliberately being kept in the dark about something. And that something was Sonny Corinthos. For instance, most kids wanted their parents to get back together; yet, Kristina was terrified that she would fall for her father. What she couldn't understand was why the girl was so worried about her own mother having a possible romantic entanglement with the father she herself so obviously adored?

In her head, she heard the voice of her cousin, Stefan. The cousin she'd only recently learned was her brother. _"A cat always knows whose meat it eats, Kroshka."_ She thought it odd that her brother's words echoed in her head now. But as she pondered the meaning of his words further, she realized that for all of the time she and Sonny spent together in Puerto Rico, they'd only talked about her. She still knew very little about him.

Taking a deep breath, she headed to Sonny's bedroom. Although it was early, Sonny typically rose before she did; so, there was a good chance he would be awake. She was halfway to his room before she realized she was only dressed in the short nightshirt she'd worn to bed the night before. She hesitated for a minute and considered heading back to her room to grab a robe when it occurred to her that Sonny saw a great deal more of her every morning on the beach.

"Sonny," she called out softly as she entered his room. With a glance at the bed, she noticed he was still sleeping. Something about the way his typically-tame curls fell free made her smile. He was even handsome when he slept.

After entering the room, she felt a chill. She noticed Sonny had fallen asleep with the window open and the cool, early morning breeze crept in. She couldn't blame him for it, though; the sound of the waves crashing against the surf was soothing. It was one of the very few things she ever missed about living in Greece. Sonny showed no signs of waking soon. So, she decided to pull his blankets up to keep him from catching cold, and to keep herself from continuing to stare at his very muscular and very bare chest.

But then, something unexpected happened. As she moved the blanket, Sonny awoke and gently brought his hands to her wrists. Alexis froze, not because he scared or hurt her, but because for a second she was transported to a different place. _She was in a living room. Sonny was sleeping on her sofa. When she moved to pull the blanket up he grabbed her wrists. He hadn't hurt her, but it was clear that she'd startled him. Then he recognized her and let go._

"Alexis, Alexis," Sonny's voice broke through her haze. She blinked a couple of times before she took a step back. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Alexis nodded. She wasn't certain whether she was more jarred by Sonny's use of the word Sweetheart or by what must have been a memory. "I think I just remembered something."

"Sit down." Immediately, he rose from the bed and helped her to the nearby chaise-lounge. "I need to call your doctor."

"Would you stop it with calling the doctor already?" She snapped at him. A wave of guilt washed over her nearly immediately. Before she spoke, she consciously softened her tone. "What I'm trying to say is that we should probably make sure I really had a memory first. Besides you promised me that you would give me time before we got the doctors involved…I want to give my daughters a crisis-free Christmas."

After a deep sigh, he kneeled in front of her. "Okay. You want to tell me about it?"

She pushed out a breath of air. "Did you ever sleep on my sofa?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why depends. What you were wearing?" As he must have realized how he sounded, he flashed her a killer set of dimples.

"What do you mean what was I wearing? How many times did you sleep on my sofa?"

"Lots." He smiled at her again. "So, do you remember what you were wearing or not?"

"Yes," she found herself blushing. "I had on a light blue peignoir. And you had on a white shirt." That you kept open, she thought to herself. She was still suspicious about his inquiry into her attire. "Sonny, if you spent the night on my sofa that many times, you can't possibly remember each time by what I was wearing."

He chuckled. "I remember the blue gown. That time, you had some trouble with your family. I spent the night to make sure you were safe. I remember the first night after you woke up here, too. You wore this little red satin number with lace around…"

She blushed. "I remember what happened this week and what I was wearing. Thank you very much." From the smile on his face, part of their relationship included his enjoyment of teasing her. It must have also included his use of diversion because once again, he'd changed the subject from their past to the present. "Why do you change the subject every time we start to talk about the past?"

He stood and shrugged his shoulders in the process. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Just because I can't remember the last 20 years doesn't mean that I've lost my common sense."

"I never said you…"

She stood now. "You know Kristina thinks you want to get me into bed before I get my memory back."

Sonny didn't answer. Instead, he gave her an intense gaze that started at her feet, lingered too long at her legs and finished at her mouth. Then he moved his head from side to side as he pretended to weigh whether getting her into bed was a good idea. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks, which must have resulted in a blush because Sonny began to laugh.

She couldn't help smiling herself even though he was incorrigible. "Sonny, I'm being serious. I feel like there is something you…and the girls are keeping from me. And a large part of me thinks it is about more than your rather active love live…as Kristina implied." She became more serious. "I want to know what it is and why."

Sonny moved backward until he sat on the bed. "'Lexis, here's the thing: You left us because there were things in your life that you couldn't handle. I don't want to do or say anything to cause you to leave us again."

"You mean leave the girls, again."

"No, I meant us." He smiled. "You gotta understand something. You are one of my best friends and I hated being without you the last eight months. I don't want to talk about anything that might make you go back to that place"

"Oh." She didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered by the simplicity of his answer.

"And…"

"There's an and?"

"Yeah," he nodded then returned to his feet once more. He extended a hand and helped her onto her feet as well. "Kristina might be right."

"About you getting me into bed?" Alexis's cheeks felt like fire.

"No, not that…Well, not exactly that." Again, he gave her the dimples. "I'd be lying to you if I didn't admit that it's nice to be close to you without you remembering all of the ways we hurt each other. Not to mention there are things about me that I wish you never had to find out…but you will. I just want you to experience all of the good between us before you remember the other stuff."

"Weren't we getting along before I went on my little "mental vacation"? She used her fingers to demonstrate quotes when she said mental vacation. That was really what it felt like because aside from her wretched childhood in Greece, the rest of her life that she could remember was pretty pleasant. And from what Sonny and the girls both said and didn't say, the life from which she escaped was pretty bleak.

"Yeah…we got along the way we get along, but-"

"But what?"

He took her hands. "When you get your memory back, I want more. I want you to be with me."

She swallowed hard. "When you say "be with" what do you mean? You're not proposing or anything, are you? Don't misunderstand me, I like spending time with you but this "being with me" thing that you're talking about is a bit much after two kisses don't you think?"

Sonny chuckled. "Breathe, Alexis." She took a deep breath, which admittedly made her feel better. She waited for him to continue and after a minute or so, he did. "I'm not saying that we need to be together tomorrow or anything. I just want you to keep an open mind to the possibility because when we get back to Port Charles, you are going to hear a lot of things that will make you question whether you and I being together is a good idea."

"What makes you so sure that it is?"

"Because no matter what happens, whenever it counts, we're always there for each other. And it wasn't until I almost lost you that I realized I didn't want to lose you again."

"You sound like you've given this a lot of thought," she said when she managed to find her voice. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because I want you to know that what I want from you is more than something casual. I know what Kristina said on the beach probably made you wonder about my intentions, so I wanted to make sure you were clear about what they were." He released one of her hands and touched her face.

Despite some of her misgivings she leaned into his touch. "Does this mean you plan on pursuing me?"

"Absolutely," he leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

She took a step back. "I don't think kissing you right now is a great idea considering that we are both half dressed." She took a step back. "Why don't I change the subject? I'm going shopping with the girls in a few hours and I still don't know what you want for Christmas."

"That's easy: you." He took a step closer to her.

"Sonny," she laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I am too. I have everything I want."

"Fine." She turned and walked toward the door without releasing his hand. "When you wind up with ugly neckties and Santa Claus socks, don't say I didn't warn you." They both laughed as they walked her together. She asked, "I'll see you later?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Good." In a move that surprised even her, she gave him a tender kiss on the mouth before she turned and headed toward her girls.

In Molly's room, once again she found all of her daughters together. "What are the three of you plotting this time?"

"Your Christmas present." Molly said, matter-of-factly.

"And we're trying to figure out what to get Dad." Kristina added.

"I'm so excited about spending the day with my girls." Shopping was one of those things Alexis always wished she could have done with her own mother.

"Do you still feel up to it?" Sam asked, cautiously. She knew Samantha was still uncertain about her stamina.

"Yes. And while we're out, I need you three to help me find the perfect dress for my date tonight…with Sonny."

"You're going out with Dad? But he promised me he wasn't going to hit on you." Kristina stood up. It was obvious from the way her jaw tensed that she inherited her temper from her father.

"Just a minute, young lady. You and I talked about you not making decisions for me. Besides, your father doesn't even know about the date, yet. I wanted to surprise him by doing something nice for him as a Christmas present."

"But Mom."

"Kristina, your father and I both love you and respect your opinions, but the truth is, I plan on seeing a lot more of your father, whether you like it or not."

"Well for the record, I hate it." With that Kristina walked out of the door and slammed it behind her. Sam hopped to her feet and went after Kristina.

Alexis flopped on the bed. "So much for the perfect Christmas."

Molly soon joined her. "It depends on who you ask."


	13. Chapter 13

_Happy New Year to all. Part of my resolution was to get this chapter posted before the New Year. I hope this chapter is not too long for you all, I was just anxious for Sexis to leave the island. Everyone be safe tonight. _

The piece of jewelry I reference can be seen at www(dot)doyledoyle(dot)com – (It's the pearl chain with diamond spacer lariat necklace.)

The Break - Chapter 13

Sonny headed to the little church that sat at the end of the block. It was so small that if he had invited the rest of the family to go with him, the church would have burst at its seams. He knelt at the tiny alter and began to pray. First, he gave thanks that God had miraculously brought Alexis back to them and that somehow as a bonus, He'd even given him a chance to love her again. What he wanted more than anything was not to ruin things between them this time. So, the second part of his prayer consisted of one word, "help."

Upon his return to his suite, the sight of Alexis kissing Jason on the cheek and stuffing a note into his hand took him aback. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," she gave him a mischievous smile and a wink. "Jason, thank you for helping me with this." She moved near Molly and Kristina's bedroom and called out that she was ready to depart. Then she moved to where he was standing. She took his hands in hers, which made him smile. "Last chance to save yourself from ugly neckties and Santa socks."

He couldn't stop the smile that began to form as he thought about their last conversation about what he wanted for Christmas. "I trust you."

"Let's see where that gets you." She teased. He loved seeing her so happy.

"You've never let me down before." He kissed her until he heard the sound of Kristina clearing her throat. "What?" He pointed above his head, "Mistletoe."

Molly giggled. At least he was making two of the women in his life happy.

Alexis looked up at the mistletoe and smiled before she poked one of his dimples. "I'll see you later?"

"Count on it." He squeezed her hand instead of kissing her, not wanting to further antagonize Kristina. He waited for about 30 seconds after the door closed before he asked Jason what he had been talking about with Alexis.

"She wants to surprise you with something."

"What?"

"She asked me not to tell you." Jason pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Are you planning to tell Alexis about the business soon?"

"After Christmas, before we get back to Port Charles." He noticed the way Jason frowned. "I know you think I should tell her sooner, but it will ruin Christmas. And I promised everyone a perfect Christmas."

He and Jason discussed a few other matters, before he headed out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. He'd purchased gifts for his girls, months ago, but Alexis was another story. The prospect of watching her stare into space as he showed her a Christmas gift had been too bleak. But now, he wanted to give her everything, just so he could watch her face as she received each gift.

As he passed a jewelry store, a diamond and pearl lariat necklace caught his eye. He could practically envision how beautiful it would look around her neck. Twenty minutes and about four grand later, Sonny walked out with the perfect gift. Alexis would have never accepted a gift like this from him in the past, but much to his selfish delight, the past remained only in his memory and not hers.

Around 4 p.m., he received a telephone call from Jason insisting that he return back to the hotel. Although Jason assured him that Alexis and the girls were fine, the call still made him nervous. He released a breath when he entered and saw Sam and Kristina making Christmas cookies in the kitchen. Molly soon entered the room and gave him a hug.

"We have a surprise for you, Uncle Sonny."

"You do? What kind of surprise."

"A date…with Mom. She's getting ready right now. And you need to get ready. Jason has your tux." He smiled as he realized that this surprise was the reason for Jason and Alexis's earlier clandestine behavior. He marveled that Alexis was able to get Jason involved. "Uncle Sonny, what are you waiting for? You need to hurry."

An hour later, he was standing in the midst of the suite living room waiting for Alexis like a teenager waiting for his prom date. Then she appeared. She was a vision. She wore a fitted, black dress with a dangerous v-neck and killer stilettos. He took a deep breath.

She flashed her dimples. "I hope you don't mind that I planned an evening for the two of us. I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me…and the girls since we've been here…and before." For a second, she wrinkled her nose. "Actually, I don't exactly know what you've done before, but the girls seem very well adjusted and happy, except Kristina wasn't very happy when she found out that I wanted to spend some alone time with you…"

He smiled at her rambling. Even this incarnation of herself didn't know her power over him. "Alexis, breathe. You look amazing. Almost perfect."

"Almost?" She walked to the mirror and smoothed the dress at her hips.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." He removed the velvet box from beneath the tree. After lifting her hair from her shoulders, he slipped the necklace around neck. He placed a soft kiss near the nape of her neck before he whispered. "Open your eyes."

For a moment, she was dumbstruck, unable to speak. When she caught her breath, she turned to face him. "Sonny, I can't accept this. It's too extravagant."

"You gave me Kristina. The least I can give you is a pretty necklace."

She sighed as she moved to the mirror. He could tell she loved the necklace and it looked as beautiful on her as he imagined it would. After a moment, she moved toward him. "You certainly aren't going to make it easy for me to live up to your expectations."

She fidgeted with her hands. He loved it when she showed any sign of nervousness because it let him know he was not alone. Of all the women he'd been with, Alexis was the only one whom could stand toe to toe with him. Sometimes it was intimidating. Carly may have been tough, but he'd even managed to break her once. And though he'd threatened to break Alexis once, he knew that she was the one who could destroy him with his secrets and insecurities…the ones she'd forgotten now. And yet, he had no regrets; if she didn't regain her memory, he'd share them with her all again.

"Alexis, I don't have any expectations for tonight…I didn't even know about tonight until an hour ago." He smiled. "So, why don't we go out and have a good time and forget about everything else."

"I hope I know how. This is the first 'first date' I've ever gone on with a man after we've already had a child…I think."

They chuckled as he ushered her out of the door. The evening was pure perfection. Alexis had asked Jason to help plan an evening that included all of his favorite foods, drinks and music. What he would later learn was that Jason called Diane and learned some of Alexis's favorites as well. Sonny smiled as he realized Jason's hatred of crowds landed him and Alexis in a private dining room. Having her all to himself was a gift he would relish for a long time to come. She told him stories about her childhood in Greece, most of which he had heard before, but he loved hearing them again. In response, he shared stories about his mom, though he was careful to avoid any mention of Deke or the abuse they suffered at his hand.

She toyed with her necklace and she told him it was one of the best gifts she'd ever received. In response, she asked him about the best gift he'd ever received and he informed her that it was Kristina. She gushed about the sweetness of his response, until he informed her that Kristina was actually conceived on his birthday. The revelation brought a fiery blush to her cheeks.

Next, they went dancing. And he was not at all surprised to find that they still danced in perfect rhythm with one another. During a slow number, he held her tightly against him. He placed his hand on her heart as he hoped she could feel how she caused it to race.

She whispered in his ear. "I have a feeling we've done this before."

"We have." He kissed her palm and brought it back to his heart.

"Did it feel as perfect as it does now?"

He searched her eyes for confirmation of she was feeling. He knew it was there. At that moment, he knew. He knew that no matter what happened, he couldn't give up on her, not now and not in the future. Gazing at her mouth, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"Can I cut in?" Dante appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Dante's presence jarred him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drag the both of you back to a Port Charles' jail cell. If we leave now, I'll be home in time to have dinner with my ma and little brother."

"Sonny, do you know who this man is? Are we in some sort of trouble?" Turning to Alexis, he saw the horrified expression she wore.

"No Sweetheart, this is my son, Dante, the cop. He's got a twisted sense of humor."

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you introducing me to Alexis?"

Alexis grimaced before she chimed in. "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything that's happened in the last twenty years. I take it we've met before."

Confusion was etched on Dante's face. "Are you for real? You what…just woke up one day? I don't understand…when did you-?"

"She woke up about a week ago, thanks in large part to you cousin Molly's obnoxiousness." As Alexis stifled a laugh, he imagined that she was remembering his yelps from the seaweed Molly dumped on him. He turned his attention back to Dante. "Alexis, do you mind if I have moment with Dante?"

"Sure. I'll go powder my nose…or something." Before she left, she kissed his cheek, which raised Dante's eyebrows.

No sooner than Alexis departed, Dante started in on him. "Sonny, what's going on here?"

"She woke up a few days ago."

"You expect me to believe that she suddenly woke up and couldn't remember half her life?"

"It's true." Sonny ran his hands through his hair.

"What do her doctors say?"

"I haven't told them yet." Before Dante could lecture him, he explained that he was just acting at Alexis's request. He promised that he would take the right steps after Christmas, including cluing Alexis in to his line of work. "I need you to not tell her how I learned you were my son."

"You mean you don't want me to tell her that you shot me?"

Sonny dropped his head. There were times when he allowed himself to forget the man he had become and he had done so ever since Alexis had awakened. Dante's presence was just a reminder that he was fooling himself about the prospect that Alexis would ever want to be with him… once she found out who she was.

"Did I just hear you say Sonny shot you?" Alexis appeared seemingly from thin air at the worst possible time.

"Shocked." Dante covered. "It was a shock to see you dancing together. You were pretty immobile the last time I saw you."

Alexis broke into a smile. "Your dad and the girls made me get better." Sonny squirmed a bit as she rubbed his arm. Dante was the rude awakening that he wished he could have avoided.

He managed a half-smile as he listened to Alexis invite Dante to excuse himself from their night out, although she managed to do it very politely, and subsequently invite him to Christmas with them and the girls. Dante obliged her, but it seemed his very presence had taken the wind from Sonny's sails. Soon, under the guise of being concerned that he didn't tire her out, he ended their date by safely depositing Alexis outside of her bedroom door. He gave her a very brief good night kiss.

Even with Dante's arrival, Christmas was nearly perfect. The girls loved all of their presents and he could tell Dante was surprised to see that they'd even picked out presents for him. Sonny especially loved the monogrammed cufflinks Alexis gave him. But more special than the cufflinks were the kisses he and Alexis snuck underneath the mistletoe. He would cherish the day for the rest of his life.

The next morning, he took Alexis for a walk on the beach. Holding hands as they walked, he broke the news that they would return to Port Charles later that day. She argued, playfully, that they should vacation longer. He told her that he had been misleading her into believing he was something that he wasn't.

"I don't understand what you mean. Are you involved with someone else?"

"No. But there is a reason I have bodyguards. And there is a reason I've avoided any discussion of what I do."

"Let me guess," she teased, "You're a casino boss."

"I wish it was that simple." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Alexis, back in Port Charles, I am the head of an organization that is pretty dangerous. It's part of the reason you didn't want me to be in Kristina's life when she was younger."

"Organization?" Alexis released his hand. "Are you saying you're a mob boss?"

He answered her with silence.

"I see." Her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. "I should have listened to my instincts," she said mostly to herself. "I knew the girls were hiding something." Her eyes narrowed as she had a sudden revelation. "You encouraged them to do so, didn't you?" At his silence, she continued on. "Is there some reason you allowed me to believe you were a coffee importer instead of telling me the truth?"

"I needed to make sure you were strong enough to handle the truth."

Her demeanor became as cool as ice. "Well, thank you for your _consideration_. I think you're right. I think it's time we get back to reality. And the reality is that I am mother and I need to learn how to stand on my own two feet so I can take care of my girls. I should get packed." She turned and headed back to the hotel.

As Sonny watched her walk away from him, he uttered the same prayer from the church the morning before, "help." Then he walked up the beach and prepared to head back home.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi all, I promise I have been working on my other stories. This one just seems to come easier. This chapter has a lot of Sonny and Alexis from Dante's point of view. There's a little romance with Dante and Claire at the end (just a warning to Dante/Lulu fans). I really wish the real writers had never put Claire with Sonny…and just a reminder, for the purposes of this story, it never happened. _

_Reviews are appreciated more than you know. (Special shout out to elle for the review on SUNNY, it really touched my heart.)_

The Break - Chapter 14

The plane ride back to Port Charles could be described as uncomfortable at best. Dante watched as the new found silence between Sonny and Alexis broke Kristina and Molly's hearts. Although Kristina began Christmas day in a bit of a funk, by the end of the day, she'd laughed harder than any of them. To all of their surprises, Kristina even pointed out when Sonny and Alexis were standing beneath the mistletoe. Dante had to admit that although he missed his mother and baby brother, he'd had an enjoyable Christmas. And from what he could see, Sonny was the happiest he'd been in over a year. Now, Kristina sat very close to her mother while Molly rested her head sadly on Sonny's shoulder.

What Dante couldn't have anticipated was that the plane ride wouldn't be the worst part of the day. The worst part was certainly when Sonny brought Alexis to back to Shadybrook. He had to. Because Alexis was committed as the result of a court case, she would have to be cleared by the state psychiatrists before she could officially be released.

At Sonny's insistence, Jason and Sam took Kristina and Molly to Carly and Jax's house. Much to his surprise, even though they weren't currently getting along, Alexis was willing to trust Sonny's judgment when it came to the girls. Sonny promised the girls that he would pick them up as soon as he made certain that their mother would be released the next day. That was easier said than done, particularly since Ric was waiting at Shadybrook when they arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't my brother and my walking, talking ex-wife." Ric taunted as Sonny and Alexis walked through the front doors. Dante watched in amazement as Ric gave Alexis the once over before he added, "it seems the rumors of your catatonia have been greatly exaggerated."

"Knock it off, Ric!" Sonny demanded.

Without a moment's hesitation, Alexis looked Ric in the eye and responded, "Until I met you, I was sorry I'd lost my memory. Now I'm not so sure."

Thankfully, Drs. Collins and Winters arrived, which put a stop to the unpleasant exchanges. If Dante ever doubted the sincerity of Alexis's recovery before, then the look on Alexis's doctors' faces when they saw her erased all his doubts. Dr. Collins looked amazed while Dr. Winters called it a miracle. Dr. Winters led Alexis down a hallway toward the patients' rooms. As Dante watched the two women grow smaller in the distance, he remembered the way she had been before and he hoped he hadn't done the wrong thing by insisting they come back town.

Dr. Collins asked to speak to Sonny alone. Unfortunately, this left him alone with his "Uncle Ric."

"Dante, I'm glad I can trust that you won't turn a blind eye where your father is concerned. I would have never guessed that my brother and Alexis were in Puerto Rico playing house, while the rest of Alexis's family and friends were worried sick."

With one sentence, Ric exposed himself as a liar. The only reason Dante insisted they return to Port Charles the day after Christmas was because Claire called and told him that Ric booked a flight to Puerto Rico that left on the evening of December 26th; he'd been unable to secure a flight on Christmas Day. Apparently, Ric had been so obsessed that he hired a private investigator to locate Sonny and Alexis. Dante was certain that Ric's presence on the island would upset his sister and his cousin's holiday, so he thought it was best if he beat Ric to the punch and brought everyone back home.

"Ric, I told you I would do my job." He was certain Ric knew neither Sonny nor Alexis could be charged with any criminal violations since Alexis had technically been acquitted and according to Sonny, he had her doctors' permission to take her away from the facility. Ric was simply trying to be a pain. "What are you doing here?"

"As Molly's father, I felt I needed to assess the situation. If Alexis is a danger to herself or to Molly, then it might be appropriate for us to reconsider Molly's living arrangements. "

"You can't seriously be considering ripping Molly away from her mother the second she wakes up."

Ric took a step closer to him. "No, I'm considering removing my daughter from the home of a dangerous criminal. I would never stop Alexis from seeing Molly."

"You won't get the opportunity." Sonny interjected seconds after leaving Kevin's office.

"And you think you can stop me?" Ric smirked. "You have no right to Molly, legal or otherwise."

"Ric, you should stop talking if you want to keep breathi-"

"Sonny, we should go check on Kristina and Molly." Dante knew "Uncle Ric" was doing his best to provoke Sonny into doing something to get himself arrested.

Sonny stopped in his tracks as Dante led him to the door. "We need to go see Alexis first."

Without waiting for his response, Sonny headed down the hall and Dante obediently followed. When they arrived at the room, Alexis reminded him of a lost girl. She sat alone on her bed fidgeting with her hands. No sooner than Sonny called her name, she put on the brave front Dante had seen her wear before her collapse.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Worry emanated from Sonny's voice.

Alexis covered with a simple, "I'm fine."

With a whisper, Sonny invited her into his arms. "Alexis…It's okay to be scared…come here."

And although they'd barely spoken on the plane ride home, Alexis immediately melded into his arms. She sobbed while Sonny stroked her hair and whispered something Dante could not quite make out. There was something about the two that was so intimate, Dante felt as though he should look away.

When they finally parted, Alexis was the first to speak. "This doesn't change how I feel about your "line of work."" Alexis used finger quotes when she said, "line of work." She added, "And this doesn't mean I've forgiven you for keeping me in the dark about your life for almost a week."

"I know." Sonny smiled, sadly. "We can talk about all that later. I'm going to go check on the girls and then I'll be back." He rubbed his chin. "Why don't I'll call Nikolas and ask him to come by until I get back."

"I think I'd like that…but it's not necessary for you to come back…I'll be fine."

"I know." Sonny nodded, while avoiding contact with Alexis. He released a deep sigh. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Alexis nodded, although she once again appeared to be frightened. Dante watched as Sonny kissed her forehead before they left. Dante wondered if their relationship was the same before her break: going from strained to supportive with in a matter of minutes.

Once inside the limousine, Sonny seemed lost himself as he stared into space while he visibly fought back his tears. At some point, he mumbled something about the doctors telling Alexis about Keifer in the morning. "What if we lose her again?" he asked more to himself than to Dante. Sonny's lip began to quiver; eventually, he lost the battle and crumbled into tears.

Dante was unsure how he should respond; he'd never seen Sonny so vulnerable.

He awkwardly patted Sonny's back. "Sonny, she's going to be okay. She's awake and somewhere in her subconscious she knows it's safe to stay with us whether or not she remembers what happens."

A short time later, they reached Sonny's house where Sonny assured him that he just had a temporary moment of weakness. Sonny assured him that all he needed was some time alone. He'd go see the girls and then turn in early so he could be there for Alexis in the morning.

Before Dante could object, Claire arrived and whisked him away from Greystone. As they drove back to his place, he told Claire about Christmas with his sisters and Sonny and Alexis. Once inside, Claire kissed him with a fervor that let him know he was missed. Then she led him to the sofa.

When they broke from the kiss, Dante said, softly, "I can tell you want to jump me right now, but I promised my Ma that I'd stop by to celebrate Christmas with Christopher."

"Ooh, a mama's boy…how sexy!"

"I know what turns you on." He loved teasing Claire. When Claire became an Assistant District Attorney, most of his colleagues were intimidated. Although he wasn't, he could understand why others were. She was beautiful and tough; something most men knew was a lethal combination. But she was honest…enough to tell him he looked like a sick dog, three days after he and Lulu broke up. They became friends and eventually, she told him that he should ask her on a date before someone else beat him to it.

Claire brushed his bangs from his eyes. "Do you think Alexis is faking?"

"No." Although it was a simple answer, it was true. No human being could pretend to be catatonic for eight months and manage to fool trained psychiatrists. But more than anything, he knew Alexis would never intentionally put her girls through eight months of pain.

"Good." Pausing, she bit her lip. It was something Dante noticed she did when she wanted to avoid a difficult conversation.

"Wait, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing…but, I think we should take a break."

Dante felt as though he was punched in the gut. "I thought we were good."

"We are. But here's the thing: while you were gone, your Uncle Ric made it very clear that he shares not only the same taste in women as his brother, but as his nephew, too."

The hairs on the back of Dante's neck stood on end. "He hit on you?"

"Almost every minute of the thirty-six and a half hours you were gone."

"You counted the hours? That's sweet." He smiled before he recalled that she suggested a breakup. "Wait you can't possibly be interested in Ric."

"Of course I'm not. But Ric is up to something. I think we could benefit from knowing what it is before he does some real damage."

Dante frowned. "I don't like it. The guy is a slimeball. I don't want you spending time with him alone."

"I'm not talking about alone time. I'm talking about a few dinners…and some playing nice."

"I don't want you to play with him at all."

"Dante Falconeri, it sounds like you don't trust me." Immediately, she launched into a mock pout.

With his right hand, he cupped her cheek. "Baby, I trust you. I don't trust Ric. From everything I've heard the guy can be dangerous. Why would you even consider it?"

She took an audibly deep breath. "Well, I know how much your little sister means to you and how unhappy you'd be if Ric caused her more pain in addition to everything she's already been through…and-"

"And what?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Dante couldn't help but release a chuckle. It was the first time she'd told him she loved him and it was at least romantic moment possible.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're insane."

"Dante!" She shoved his arm.

"You just told me you want to date my Uncle because you're in love with me. Do you know how crazy that sounds?" He shook his head in disbelief. Without a word, Claire rose to her feet and headed toward the door. He spoke loudly enough for her to hear. "But, I guess we're a perfect match because I love you, too."

Claire stopped in her tracks and when she turned to face him, he could see she was smiling. They moved toward each other, ultimately meeting halfway. As he held her in his arms he promised he would protect his loved ones from Ric, even if it meant operating a bit outside of the law.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi all, here's the next chapter of The Break. Alexis is on the mend or so it seems. Hope you enjoy. (Reviews are appreciated.)_

**The Break – Chapter 15**

"Kristina, get down here." Kristina heard her father bellow from the foyer of their home.

"I'm not going," she yelled back. Her dad may have intimidated other people, but she wasn't one of his minions.

"I'm not asking. Get down here, now!"

Her dad sounded furious. After a minute or so, she heard soft footsteps. Then, Molly appeared. He was playing dirty. Although Kristina bore her late aunt's name, she carried all of her father's attributes. Molly on the other hand was like her mother's clone. At 12, it was clear that Molly would be taller than both she and Sam and she had most of her mother's mannerisms. And even though she and Molly sometimes argued, she would cave to almost any of her sister's desires.

"Kristina, why won't you come to see Mom with Uncle Sonny and me?"

This time she wasn't budging. "Why can't you just go without me?"

"Because Dr. Collins and Dr. Winters asked for Mom's family to be present so that she knows she is loved and supported."

"She can know she's loved and supported if you and dad and Nikolas are there. She doesn't need me." Kristina felt her cheeks grow warm as tears skated from her eyes. Molly soon began to cry too.

"Don't worry Kristina," she swatted at her own tears as she spoke, "I'll go tell Uncle Sonny that you're not feeling well."

"You wanna rethink that?" Her father's voice startled them both.

"Uncle Sonny!" This was one of those rare occasions in which Molly knew she couldn't talk her way out of trouble with Sonny. As a result, she looked terrified.

"Molly Alexandra Lansing-Davis. Downstairs. Max. Limo. Now."

As Sonny barked orders, Molly scrambled to grab her coat. Kristina knew her dad was ticked if he resorted to using Molly's middle name. Honestly, it shocked both Molly and her to hear it. The truth was that Molly didn't even have a middle name until eight months ago when she realized that she was the only one of "the kids" that didn't have one.

They'd only been living at Greystone a couple of weeks, but it didn't take her dad long to figure out when something was wrong with his girls. She'd tried to cheer Molly up, but it was during this conversation that she learned that Molly and her dad spoke a very special language of their own. Kristina remembered their conversation.

"_Molly, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Uncle Sonny. I just miss mom."_

"_You sure it's not something else?"_

_Molly sighed. "Why do you think my mom and dad didn't give me a middle name? All of the Cassadines have at least one middle name, sometimes two."_

_Sonny laughed. "Your mom really tries to avoid doing things the traditional Cassadine way."_

"_I know but Michael and Morgan have middle names, too." Molly took another deep breath. "It's not really a big deal, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I just feel left out sometimes. You know Kristina, Michael and Morgan are all Corinthoses…and all the Cassadines have long royal names…sometimes I feel so different than everyone."_

_Kristina watched as she wondered how her dad would fix this one. _

_Sonny thought for a minute before he said, "I got it. Michael, Morgan and Kristina all got a name from me, so why don't I give you a name too."_

"_I don't think Mom will like waking up and finding out that I'm Molly Corinthos."_

_Sonny laughed. "I meant I could give you a middle name. I have one in mind."_

_Molly scooted forward in her chair. "Really? What is it?" _

"_Well, you remind me of your mom more than anything, so how about Alexandra?" _

"_I like it." Molly hugged him._

"_As your legal guardian, you and I can make it legal…and then we can go tell your mother. Hopefully, she'll get so angry about me making legal decisions for you that she'll snap out of her fog." _

It didn't. Worse yet, it turned out her mother's fog was catatonia that she didn't snap out of until the island. Kristina would not be a part of sending her back to the place where she was little better than a zombie.

"Kristina," her dad called her from her memory. His voice was calm. "What's going on? Your mom can't come home until we do this."

"What if we lose her again? It's my fault that all of this happened. If I was never with Keifer…" Kristina couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Sweetheart," he sighed deeply. "This isn't your fault. Your mom has to learn how to deal with everything that happened…whether she remembers it or not. Doc. Collins wants to make sure it all comes out while he and Dr. Winters are around to control the situation." He pulled her into his arms. "Do you think I would let the doctors do anything I thought would hurt your mom?"

She let out a muffled, "no."

"I just want her out of that place."

"Me, too…I guess we should go."

The three of them arrived at Shadybrook to find Nikolas, Alexis and both of her doctors waiting. As they walked in, Nikolas and her mother were engrossed in conversation. It seemed her mom was happy to be with someone she remembered she knew. To Kristina's surprise, her mother looked surprisingly well and she greeted both she and Molly with tight embraces. Her dad extended a hand, which her mother took. He then placed a kiss on the top of her hand. Given the current state of her parents' relationship, Kristina was surprised about the intimacy of the gesture.

Her father sat to the left of her mother and she sat on his right. Molly sat between she and Nikolas. The two doctors completed the circle.

Dr. Collins was about her dad's age. He had a friendly demeanor and he seemed to put them all at ease. Dr. Winters was a beautiful woman who could have easily been a fashion model had she not chosen medical school. In the car, her dad said Dr. Winter's treated him once; given her looks, Kristina wasn't surprised. Both of her parents had long established relationships with Dr. Collins. It relieved Kristina to know that her mother's doctors cared about her.

Doctor Collins was the first to speak. "Alexis, I asked your family to be here so we could talk about one of the events that may have triggered your memory loss."

"Okay…" Her voice shook a bit. Kristina noticed that her parents continued to hold hands.

"If you get scared, we can stop at any time." Dr. Winters added. "It is our understanding that you first slipped away after an argument. Do you remember anything about the argument?"

"No."

"It's my understanding that you were with her Kristina." She shifted in her chair as she noticed Doctor Collins looking at her. "What were you talking about?"

Kristina didn't speak for a very long time…until Molly took her hand. "It's okay, Kristina."

"We were talking about my boyfriend and I blamed you for something that was my fault."

Dr. Winters coached her. "Kristina, we're going to need you to be more specific."

"My boyfriend died and I said it was your fault." Kristina began to cry.

Alexis looked around clearly confused. "I don't understand, honey. Why would you blame me for your boyfriend's death? What did I do?"

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to…"

"What did I do?" Alexis raised her voice.

"You hit him with the car…but it was an accident. You were just trying to get me to the hospital."

"I hit him with the car?" Alexis looked to Sonny and then back to Kristina. "Why was I trying to get you to the hospital?"

Keifer had just finished beating her for the second time. Kristina still couldn't make the words come from her mouth. She remembered the bruises and the way she hurt and she couldn't believe she'd lashed out at her mom about costing her someone who caused her so much pain. Before Doctor Collins prodded Kristina any further, Sonny told the story of how Keifer beat Kristina to the point of hospitalization, not once but twice. He told how Kristina protected him to the point of blaming someone else. Kristina saw her dad begin to shed tears as he talked about the way she was battered. Finally, Kristina sobbed as she saw the mother who'd only known her for a week begin to cry.

A few minutes later, her mother simply shook her head as she composed herself. Kevin watched her carefully before he asked, "What is it, Alexis?"

"It seems that I was able to change my name, but I couldn't change my DNA. Clearly, I am all Cassadine." The sadness in her eyes was evident.

The session continued for another 30 minutes until Kevin called it to a close. During the time, they discussed the fact that Alexis was shot while acting as Sonny's attorney, three years before Kristina was born. They even talked about how Alexis stabbed Luis Alcazar in self-defense when she was pregnant with Kristina. They talked about any conceivable thing she had done that could trigger a relapse. And at the end of the session, Kristina was relieved to see her mother was still standing. She and Molly ran to Alexis's side and held on tightly.

Once more, Dr. Collins spoke. "Alexis, I think we can continue seeing you on an outpatient basis. While I wouldn't recommend that you live completely on your own, yet; I think it's safe for you to leave the hospital."

"Aunt Alexis, you are more than welcome to stay at Wyndemere with my son, Spencer and me."

"Wyndemere? Did Stefan pick it out?"

"He did."

"Then I'm afraid, I have to pass." Nikolas appeared disappointed until Alexis touched his cheek. "I will visit often, though."

To both Kristina and her father's surprise, Alexis stated that she would prefer to stay with Sonny and the girls... if they had the room. Her dad jumped on the offer with a quickness Kristina hadn't seen. Everyone seemed to think her mother was fine; yet, to Kristina, something was still off. Kristina swore silently that she would discover exactly what it was.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi all, this chapter is a little longer than usual. I got carried away diving into Alexis's history, something the show never does. Things are going from bad to worse with Sonny and Alexis, but never fear there is a light at the end of the chapter. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. And I really love your reviews._

**The Break- Chapter 16**

Alexis was only at Greystone for an hour before she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something about watching how naturally her daughters interacted with the guards around them made her ill. The guards reminded her of Greece and Helena. It took her back to a time when she was a lanky girl of 11, scared and mistreated by her stepmother, whom she believed to be an aunt. The only difference was her daughters actually seemed happy.

When she excused herself to go lie down, she could see Sonny watching her. Part of her expected him to object, but he didn't. Instead, he took her hand and led her to the room that would be hers.

Her bedroom was splendid, decorated in a mixture of chocolate browns and cool shades of blue. There were feminine touches, specifically a dressing table with an antique makeup mirror. It reminded her of one her mother used to sit in front of before she gave a performance.

"It's beautiful," she heard her own voice whisper softly.

"I'm glad you like it." Sonny dropped his head before he added, "I made sure the room had all of your favorite colors."

"When did you have time to do all this?"

"I made a couple of calls before we left Puerto Rico."

"Thanks." Alexis hoped she sounded grateful, but the truth was his response made her sad. While it was true that it was a generous gesture, it only illuminated for her the reason she must have fallen for the man: she was seduced by power. With a few phone calls he'd been able to complete what it would take most people weeks to accomplish.

A chill ran up her spine as she thought of the similarities between her life and her mother's. She'd fallen for a dangerous, unavailable man, who'd gone back to his wife after they'd been together. Like her mother, she'd hid her daughter's paternity from the world. And if all of the similarities between her father, Mikkos Cassadine and Michael "Sonny" Corinthos weren't enough, they even shared the same initials.

"You okay?" His voice brought her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You were rubbing your arms. I thought you might be cold."

"I'm fine. You should get back to the girls." He hesitated for a moment. For a minute Alexis thought he was going to refuse to go.

"Call me if you need anything."

She nodded as she processed his words. As he left, she thought about what she needed: answers, an explanation, or best yet, her memory. Alexis lowered herself to the chair in front of the dressing table and began to brush her hair.

_H__ow had things gone so wrong? _Alexis wondered to herself. When she left Greece for boarding school in the U.S., she'd vowed that she'd be nothing like the Cassadines she left behind. At the time, she thought she thought she was just a cousin. Maybe it was finding out that she was truly a Cassadine that made her give up the struggle to be different.

In therapy, she learned that she'd killed not only one man but two and one of them was only a boy. Before therapy, she knew she'd fallen in love with a mob boss; on the plane she learned her daughter had fallen for his second in command. In her mind, she wrestled with the many ways she'd become everything she swore she hated. She wasn't certain how long she sat with her thoughts, but she soon heard Sonny's voice calling her name from a distance.

"Alexis? Alexis? Are you okay?"

When she noticed he was only inches away from her, she was surprised. "I'm fine." She did her best to cover that even she was surprised by her current state.

"Why didn't you answer? I was calling you for awhile."

Avoidance, she decided, was her best course. "Did you want something?"

"Jax."

"The game?"

Sonny began to laugh exposing the dimples she knew had probably attracted her as much as the power. "No, Jax is your pain in the butt ex-husband, the first one. I'll tell him you don't feel up to seeing anyone."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute."

"You sure."

"Yes." Alexis was anxious to find anything to help explain the tragic state of her life. Maybe this Jax-person was the key. She was also frightened that she hadn't heard Sonny call her name a few minutes before. If she was slipping away again, she owed it to her family and friends to spend time with as many of them as possible.

She noticed that Sonny remained in the room. She was about to ask him what he was still doing there when he took the brush from her hands.

"Why don't I help you out with this?" He began to brush her hair.

_Okay, she thought to herself, maybe she'd been attracted to more than just Sonny's power._ In fact, she felt him drawing her in again. "Thanks. I can take it from here."

She cursed herself for letting her hand rest on his longer than she intended. She sensed his reluctance to go once more. "I'm fine. I promise. I'll be down in a few."

As promised, she descended the stairs a few moments later. A few feet away on the brown leather sofa, she saw a blonde man with his back turned. She called the name that she'd been told belonged to him, "Jax?"

The man stood and faced her. "Alexis?" He covered her name with a thick Aussie accent.

Suddenly, images of hugging the man raced through her mind at a rapid pace. "Hi," her voice shook. "I think I remember you."

"I would hope so. I'm your very best friend in the world." He smiled at her. She remembered his smile. "What do you remember?"

"I remember hugging you…a lot."

Jax moved closer to her. "Care to add another one to your memory bank?"

Without speaking, she hugged him. Immediately, she felt safe.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her even tighter.

She settled into his embrace…until she heard Sonny's voice.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No…" Alexis wondered why she felt guilty. Maybe it was the way Sonny was looking at her. "I remembered him," she pointed to Jax, "sort of."

"Oh." His response was the beginning of the one-word answers for the rest of the afternoon. While Jax was visiting, she noticed Sonny barely said more than two words to either of them. At the time, she didn't mind because she immensely enjoyed her visit with her long-lost, new friend. Jax told her about how they met and the adventures they had together. Mostly, she enjoyed hearing about how the two of them took on Helena together…even if it did result in them barely surviving a plane crash. She rejoiced in knowing that she'd fought Helena. He talked to her about her relationship with her brother…before he died. And he reassured her that was much more than a Cassadine puppet.

When Sonny left the room to make dinner for she and the girls, she suggested that she and Jax go for a walk around the grounds. As soon as she had him away from prying ears, she asked him, "What can you tell me about me and Sonny?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were we together?"

Jax smiled the smile she vaguely remembered. "It's a question I asked myself everyday back then."

"Was I attracted to him because he was powerful and dangerous?"

"He's definitely dangerous. But, it definitely wasn't about his power. I think...actually, I'm fairly certain that you felt the need to save him from himself. You still do…at least you did. You immediately joined Sonny's defense team when he was indicted for shooting Dante…"

"Sonny shot Dante? And I defended him? So, I actually heard correctly in Puerto Rico."

"Figures Corinthos forgot to mention his crimes and misdemeanors." Jax shook his head with disgust. If Alexis hadn't been certain before, she now knew that there was bad blood between Jax and Sonny.

"Why would I do that? What kind of power did he have over me?" She really had turned into some form of her own mother.

"I've been asking myself that one for years, too." He took a deep breath. "To be completely honest, Sonny has been there for you in the past as well…of course, being there for you doesn't put his life in danger."

Alexis finished her conversation with Jax and they headed back into Greystone. During their conversation, Jax explained that Sonny shot Dante when he believed he was an undercover cop…before he knew Dante was his son. A pang hit her heart as she realized how deep Sonny's disregard for the law was. After speaking with Jax, she was more confused about her life than she was before they started talking. One thing of which she was now certain was that she did not want a romantic relationship with Sonny. Still, she was bothered by his monosyllabic answers when the two of them had dinner with her girls.

That evening, when he walked her to her bedroom, she decided to broach the subject of his attitude with him. "Is something wrong? You've barely said two words all evening."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you can't remember anybody or anything until Jax walks in…then suddenly you're all over him."

"I wasn't all over him." She paused for a minute as she mulled over his reaction. "You can't actually think I wanted to remember snippets of a friendship, instead of the birth of my children."

"I don't know, you seemed pretty cozy with him."

"You can't be serious?" At first, she thought he was joking and then she realized he was actually jealous. "You're actually jealous?"

Sonny stopped in his tracks. "I'm not jealous, but you need to know that guy is bad news."

He was unbelievable. "You know Sonny, he said the same thing about you. In fact, he's made me wonder whether my children and I should be living in this house, especially since you shot your eldest son in the foyer."

"I bet he couldn't wait to tell you that." She noticed that his jaw tensed; it did that when he got angry. She didn't care. It was time for Sonny to understand that although she might not have her memory, she was a fully functioning adult and he needed to treat her as such.

"You obviously weren't going to."

Sonny dropped his head and Alexis wondered for a moment whether she sensed the slightest hint of shame. Finally, he spoke, "It didn't concern you."

"Didn't concern me?" Her rage returned. "You shot Kristina's brother. And I tried to keep you out of prison, which means I was more mentally ill then than I am now. And somehow you think it didn't concern me?" He reminded her more of Mikkos every minute with his dismissiveness and his arrogance. "Well, I'll tell you what concerns me, my daughters and we're leaving in the morning." She entered her bedroom and slammed the door. And for a second she remembered she and Sonny slamming doors in the same hallway. She wondered if they were once neighbors. As furious as she was with Sonny, there was no way she was going to ask him. Whatever spell he had case on her before the memory loss was gone now; now, she detested Sonny and everything he stood for.

The next morning, she headed down to the kitchen; there was no need to starve before she and the girls left Mobland. She was surprised when she heard another woman's voice. It was a voice she didn't recognize. Then she heard Sonny speak.

"I'm telling you, Diane, Alexis is never going to go for it."

Hearing her name compelled Alexis from the shadows. "What exactly am I not going to agree with?"

This Diane turned to Alexis and gave her the once over. "Alexis, you look fabulous. Too bad they can't find a way to package the little mental break you took and sell it to overly stressed career women."

_She could not be serious._

Diane must have read her disgust because she quickly added, "Just kidding, Sweetie…Hi, I'm Diane Miller, Sonny's attorney and your best friend." She extended a hand, which Alexis did not shake.

"What are you doing up?" Sonny directed his attention to Alexis.

"I came to tell you that I'm serious about leaving with the girls. We're moving back to my old house…wherever it is."

"You came to tell me, wearing that?"

Alexis forgot she was wearing a red silk negligee. _Why had she sought him out while still in her sleepwear?_ Right now, all she wanted to do was slap the smug grin off of his face. "I didn't have time to dress, I wanted you to know I am serious, the girls and I are leaving."

"Alexis, I'm afraid you can't do that." Diane spoke to her directly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, are you going to tell her or am I?" Diane looked at Sonny.

He took a step forward. "Dante called this morning. He got an inside tip. It seems Ric is planning on suing for full custody of Molly."

"He's what?" Alexis knew this was not good. After her break, she knew she'd be fighting an uphill battle. "From what I understand, he's been out of her life for the last eight years."

"Do you understand why you can't move?" Diane asked her. "Sonny has been Molly's custodial guardian for the last eight months, but he has no other legal ties to her. Molly's old enough have some say, but Ric is her biological father. He has established roots in Port Charles again, so she wouldn't even have to change schools to be in a 'more stable environment.'"

Alexis nodded slowly. Then she stopped as she realized what they'd been talking about before she entered the room. Now she knew what it was they knew she wouldn't agree to. "You want me to marry Sonny."

"Yes," Diane exclaimed excitedly.

Alexis felt as though she would be ill. Backing out of the kitchen she said, "I'm sorry…I just can't."


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi all,_

_Sorry for the delay. Work has been crazy, but I'm on vacation now. Hopefully, that means I'll be able to update a few more of my stories. Hope you enjoy. Replies are greatly appreciated. _

The Break- Chapter 17

For the next few days, things were awkward at Greystone after Alexis overheard, he and Diane talking about a potential custody battle and an impromptu marriage between him and Alexis. Sonny intended to ease Alexis into the idea of a marriage of convenience and he might have been able to do so if Diane didn't speak so loudly.

Since their time on the island, he hoped that she could find her way back to him, to love him again. But now, her defenses were up. He knew her well enough to know that the best thing to do was to back off and let her decide that marriage was the best idea on her own. And the only way to do it was to let her see how well adjusted the girls were in his care. Still, it felt as though he was running out of time especially now since she shared a renewed friendship with Jasper Jacks.

Jax wasted no time inserting himself back into Alexis's world. It seemed that it didn't matter to him whether she fully remembered him or not. What irritated him more was that Alexis was more than happy to have him around. It seemed Jax was at Greystone more than he was at his own hotel. And he brought all sorts of things with him to demonstrate his closeness to her: Alexis's favorite foods, photo albums, and a recording of her sister, Kristina, singing.

In the past, he trusted that Jax and Alexis were only friends. He even mostly-believed that they remained strictly platonic during their marriage of convenience years before. But in the back of his mind, he wondered whether her inability to remember her friendship with Jax would allow her to fall in love with him.

At least, he had her at most mealtimes. Breakfast and dinner were now his favorite times of the day. Typically, it was just the four of them at breakfast. Jax invaded at lunch, which usually sent him to the warehouse or the restaurant. But by dinner, it was just him and the Davis girls and if he was lucky, they would be joined by a Corinthos boy or two.

"Uncle Sonny," Molly's voice startled him. He hadn't heard her come into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart, why do you ask?"

"Because you're about to burn the risotto." She inserted herself between him and the stove, gave the pan one quick stir and removed it from the fire. Although Kristina had shown a little interest in the culinary arts, Molly had taken to cooking naturally. She turned to face him. He always marveled at how much she looked like her mother with her dark hair, large eyes and grownup mannerisms. She continued, "Whatever is wrong must be pretty serious if you're about to burn dinner. It's not the business…"

"What do you know about the business, Pequeñita?" Since the girls moved in, Sonny had done his best to make sure he kept them as far away from the business as possible.

"I know you keep it compartmentalized, so that it doesn't affect me or Kristina. So, even if something is bothering you about the business, you never let it show."

He shook his head in disbelief at his miniature genius. He supposed her brilliance was the natural result of being the offspring of two Ivy League attorneys. Still, she never ceased to amaze him. "Are you sure you're just 12?"

She continued moving about the kitchen as she scooped the risotto onto a serving dish and arranged the chicken breast slices he'd cut a few moments into a display that mimicked his restaurant's presentation of the dish. "I'm being serious, Uncle Sonny. I think you don't like how much time Mom is spending with Uncle Jax because you think she is going to fall for him. But you don't have to worry…"

He knew he should chastise her for talking about adult matters, but all he could do was smile. "Why is that?"

"Because Mom fell in love with you on the island. Your profession is just a little hard for her to take. She'll get over it. She's drawn to ethically challenged men. I think it's part of being a Cassadine."

"Okay, enough of about your mother and me. She'd have a fit if she knew we were talking about her."

"And just what that concerns me are the two of you talking about?" Alexis's voice surprised them both.

Neither he nor Molly responded. They were busted.

"Exercising your rights to remain silent. Great. Don't tell me this one is a criminal in training."

He and Molly looked at each other continuing in their silence until Alexis broke it with her own laughter. Relieved, he pushed out a breath of air. As he looked at her, a wave of gratitude washed over him, just because she was alive. Alexis was back. Her beauty, her fire and her brilliance had all returned. If the only thing they lost was her memory, they'd come out ahead.

"The two of you can relax. It was a joke."

Alexis's eyes darted directly to the plate of food. "This looks delicious."

"Wait until you taste it. Uncle Sonny makes the best risotto." Molly exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I'm stuffed. Jax and I just finished lunch an hour ago."

Sonny felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Now, Jax was interrupting his family's time together. Apparently, she could still read him and Molly because she quickly added that she would still be joining them at the table for their family time. Molly announced that she would serve dinner and call Kristina from her room. She then disappeared leaving he and Alexis alone.

He was the first to break the silence. "You've been spending a lot of time with Jax."

"We're friends." She shook her head and muttered to herself, "I can't believe this-"

"I can't believe Jax is your best friend again and you didn't even remember him three days ago."

"Well, I remember him now."

"Really Alexis? What exactly do you remember about him? A few hugs? Or something more?" He regretted his last statement as soon as it left his lips. He was behaving like a jealous husband even though Alexis had made clear that she didn't want to be his wife.

"I remember that he was good to me. And he's treating me well now. Not that it's any of your concern." She frowned at him. "Look, I don't want to get into this right now."

"Fine." He walked out of the kitchen and left her standing alone.

At the table, Kristina and Molly chatted about their days at school and various afterschool activities. Sonny loved hearing about all of their friends from them first; he heard about them second from Bernie after he had them checked out. Alexis seemed to be enjoying her newfound world of parenting as well. It was Friday and next, their conversation turned to the family's plans for the weekend. Molly and Kristina were insistent that their parents join them ice-skating. One thing Sonny and Alexis agreed on was their distaste for cold weather activities. Their voracious refusals made Kristina laugh about the idea of the two of them slipping and sliding on the ice.

Max entered the dining room and announced that they had a "situation." Ric's voice followed, "I'm not a situation, I'm Molly's father."

Ric ignored Sonny and Alexis, greeted Kristina and then headed directly to Molly's side. "Hey Molly, why don't you grab a bag? I thought it would be fun if we hung and out this weekend. It's been so long since we've seen each other."

Sonny calmed himself as he watched Molly struggle for words. Before she could speak, he said, "Ric, Alexis and I are taking the girls ice-skating tomorrow."

Alexis added, "If you want to see Molly, why don't you call us and we'll set something up."

"You'll set something up? You, the mother who checked out on her for 8 months, and my gangster brother will arrange for me to see _my daughter_?"

"Ric, you don't want to go there." Sonny said, quietly. "Kristina, why don't you take your sister upstairs, while we talk to your Uncle Ric?"

"Okay Dad." Kristina responded quickly and obediently.

"Goodnight Dad." Molly patted Ric on his shoulder.

World War III broke out as soon as the girls' bedroom doors closed. Ric hurled insults at both Sonny and Alexis claiming that Alexis's memory loss was a scam the two of them cooked up together to beat the system. He accused them of sleeping together and of poisoning Molly against him. Finally, when he was exhausted, he went home.

Sonny and Alexis remained silent at the table for what seemed like a short eternity. Eventually, Alexis found her voice. "That was horrible."

"That was Ric. It wasn't his worst. Fortunately, he's usually more bark than bite."

She frowned, "I think that probably depends on who you ask. Jax told me about what he did to your ex-wife and to his first wife…and he told me what Ric did to me…he cheated on me twice, once while I had cancer. Why didn't you tell me?"

It was his turn to frown. "Ric is Molly's dad." The truth was he felt responsible for the ways his baby brother hurt Alexis and Sam and nearly destroyed their relationship. "I'm going to check on Molly."

Molly was worse than he expected. She was lying on her bed with her face pressed into the pillow. Kristina stroked her hair and spoke encouraging words. He relieved Kristina of her post. "Mol, I know your dad scared you, but he didn't mean to."

She sat up on the bed. "Is he going to try to make me live with him again like he did when Mom got sick? I don't want to leave you and Mom." She propelled herself into his arms.

"No one is going to take you away from me, Molly." He gave Molly a moment to cry then he pulled away from him so he could wipe her tears. "You, me, Kristina, your Mom, we're family, now."

"Do you mean it, Uncle Sonny? I love my dad, but I love you, too. I don't want to live anywhere else." She hugged him once more.

"Of course he means it. You're not going anywhere." He noticed that Alexis had been standing in the doorway. She joined him on the side of Molly's bed. He smiled at the way she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes; she did it with such care. "Your Uncle Sonny is right; we're a family." Alexis released a deep sigh. "We weren't going to say anything until breakfast tomorrow, but your Uncle Sonny and I are getting married."

"You are?" Molly's face lit-up. "Uncle Sonny, why didn't you tell me in the kitchen tonight?"

Sonny was completely dumbstruck. He hadn't told Molly because Alexis had unequivocally refused to consider marrying him. He didn't want to lie to Molly. "Well-"

"I hadn't said, 'yes,' yet. So, you see Dochka, there is nothing to worry about." She ran her fingers through Molly's hair before she kissed her on the forehead. "You get some rest and we'll talk about this in the morning?"

"This is the best news ever." Molly hugged them both before they left.

"Did I miss something?" Sonny asked Alexis after they closed Molly's bedroom door. "Last I heard, you said you couldn't marry me."

"Well, after seeing my ex-husband in action tonight, I was forced to reconsider." She sighed, "So we're clear, this doesn't change things between us. I still have no desire to be romantically involved with you. This is an arrangement for the sake of our children…nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Just because he understood didn't mean he agreed. He smiled when he thought of the irony of the situation. For years, Ric had blamed him for being the reason his marriage to Alexis had failed. And now, after one night of Ric's bad behavior, Alexis was about to be his bride. And unlike his brother, he would make damn sure that he didn't screw it up.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi all, here's the latest chapter from Dante's POV. It includes some (Sexis) family moments and some Dante and Claire. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully, the next chapter will come faster. _ _As always, replies are greatly appreciated. _

The Break- Chapter 18

Dante nervously checked his watch. It read 11:45 a.m. Sonny would be arriving for lunch any minute. Something about dining with the father he barely knew still made him uneasy. That this father also regularly played a game of chicken with law enforcement didn't help matters.

He wondered why Sonny requested a public meeting; after all, publicly dining together didn't help either of their reputations. At least most of his colleagues didn't frequent the Metro Court because it was a little too pricey for their budgets.

He glanced at the entrance of the main dining room and he was surprised to see not only Sonny, but Alexis, Sam, Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan and Nikolas Cassadine entering the restaurant. As he watched them enter he searched for his own features in Kristina and Morgan. It was the same curiosity that possessed him when he was younger and curious about whom his father might be. It was obvious that they all shared the same dark hair and perhaps a similar smile. In his eyes there weren't many similarities between the three of them. As he looked at Alexis and her girls, it was clear her genes were dominant because they all looked so much alike. Kristina and Molly looked practically identical.

Sonny signaled for him to join them at the much larger table than the one at which Dante sat. He complied.

"Did we have a family lunch scheduled that I forgot about?"

"Nope," was Sonny's single-word reply. He wondered if Sonny's mob genes made him go silent if any member of the police department asked him questions.

"Mom, Uncle Sonny, aren't you going to tell Dante the good news?" Molly asked.

Sonny wore a self-satisfied smirk as he stared at Alexis, but he continued to remain silent. If Dante read Alexis correctly, she seemed to be irritated. Whatever the news was, Molly looked as though she was going to burst. And she did…with news. "Mom and Uncle Sonny are engaged."

Although he'd told Sonny about Ric's custody plans, Dante was surprised that this was the remedy they'd chosen. He extended a hand to Alexis and wished her well before he pulled his father aside. When they'd left the prying ears of Dante's siblings, Sonny burst into laughter.

Confused, Dante waited for Sonny to finish before he asked, "Is the engagement a joke?"

"No, we're definitely engaged. We're going to get married tomorrow night at 11:30. You know, so we can begin 2011 as husband and wife."

"Let me guess, you asked Alexis to marry you in response to Ric threatening to sue for custody?"

This too caused Sonny to smile. "No, your uncle showed up yesterday and made an ass of himself. A couple hours later, Alexis told Molly we were getting married." Sonny frowned after he mentioned Molly. "You know, Ric tried to get Molly to leave with him for the weekend with no warning. Your cousin was pretty freaked out."

"Poor Molly." Dante ran his hair through his bangs. "Isn't there another way to make sure she stays with you and Alexis?"

Sonny broke into a full grin that now exposed his dimples. "If there is I don't want to know about it. This marriage gives me a legal relationship to Molly and plenty of reasons to engage in public displays of affection with her mother. After Alexis and I get married, Molly will be one of my children and she'll be yours, Michael and Morgan's sister. She'll no longer feel like she's the odd one out. The icing is that now Alexis can't pull away from me or use the business as an excuse to put a wall between us because we will need to keep up appearances."

"So, you're happy because Alexis has to marry you even though she may not want to?"

"Yep."

Dante shook his head. "Seeing as you just got out of a loveless marriage with Claudia, the idea is pretty twisted, if you ask me."

"I didn't. Who said our marriage will be loveless?"

"You just said Alexis didn't want to be with you."

"That has nothing to do with love. It's about the business. What you don't understand is Alexis and I belong together. I let her get away before because she was Harvard…and I wasn't. But over the years, I've seen that we have this connection between us. No matter what we go through, sickness, death, betrayal, anger, whatever, we still find our way back to each other...as friends. Being with her on the island made we think it could be a lot more if we give us a chance."

"Sounds like you're rehearsing your wedding vows."

"I might as well. Can't come soon enough for me. You coming tomorrow?"

"Where are you getting married?"

"Greystone."

Dante sighed. If this farce blew up in his siblings' faces, someone needed to be there to make sure they were okay. "Fine."

The rest of lunch was spent with Sam, Kristina and Molly chattering on about having one day to find the perfect dresses for themselves and their mother. Alexis seemed to enjoy the girls' chatter. He was surprised, yet pleased that Kristina seemed to be handling the news of a potential marriage between her parents better than he'd heard she had taken their island flirtation.

Although Alexis had only "met" Michael and Morgan two days before, she seemed to get along well with the boys. Kristina told him the day before that her mother bonded with their brothers over a few games of scrabble at Jax's house. Dante noticed that Sonny seemed to frown anytime the three referenced the game or Jax. He hoped there wasn't any trouble brewing there. To his credit, Sonny covered all evidence of any frowns by planting a kiss on Alexis's cheek. This caused Alexis to frown, though not for long, causing Dante to wonder if their game of cat and mouse was somehow typical, despite Alexis's memory loss. The truth was he hadn't spent enough time with the two of them, together, before her break to know.

Dante reluctantly admitted to himself that they felt like family at the lunch. With three daughters and three sons, they were organized crime's version of the Brady Bunch.

After lunch, he asked Kristina to walk him out to the lobby. As they stood next to a sprawling flower arrangement in a fancy vase, he considered it a good time to ask how she was coping with the sudden changes taking place in her life. "You're really okay with your parents getting married?"

"Now that my Uncle Ric is back, yes. My dad will keep us safe. Since Uncle Ric is back, we have to make sure dad has legal rights to me, Molly and that he can make legal decisions for my mom…just in case…."

"I thought Alexis was okay."

Kristina sighed, "I think she is. Dad caught her zoning out once, the day she came home from the hospital, but she's been okay since then. Her doctor checked her out at her next session and told Dad not to worry. I love my mom and I pray Dr. Collins is right, but with Uncle Ric back in town, we can't take any chances."

"Is he that bad?" Dante had heard numerous horror stories about his uncle, but he knew that he'd helped raise Kristina for the first eight years of his life.

Kristina released a sigh that seemed to originate from the pit of her stomach. "Uncle Ric isn't a bad person, not really. He was a good stepfather until everything happened with Sam. It's just…Uncle Ric is so obsessed with Dad, especially now that he thinks Dad stole Molly from him. I'm old enough to take care of myself if something happens, but I don't want Molly in the middle."

He hated that his little sister was scared, but he was proud of the way she was putting her concern for her little sister first. Still, he wondered what kind of man Ric Lansing was that he was willing to use his daughter as a pawn. He kissed Kristina's head before he drove back to work. He arrived just in time to see Claire and Ric heading to court. Lucky was off doing something, so Dante spent the rest of the afternoon at his desk in silence.

He waited an hour past quitting time for Claire to emerge from the courtroom, but she didn't, so he went home. At 9:30 p.m., there was a knock at his door. When he opened it, he found Claire on the other side holding a pizza box.

"Anyone call for a late night delivery?"

Claire was absolutely gorgeous with her dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and impish smile, though now, he wasn't in the mood to see any of them. She was both quick-witted and charming, but he would resist her obvious charms because he was furious with her. He hadn't heard a word from her in hours. Sure _he'd_ called and sent a text message, but she ignored both. Now, she was here, thinking that he would fall into her arms for a pizza and a smile.

"I ate a couple of hours ago." He glared at her. "So, I guess you wasted a trip." He turned his back and retreated further into his apartment. She followed him inside.

"I know you're angry, but I was in trial. We thought it was going to be continued, but then Judge Griffin insisted we pick a jury."

"We? As in you and Ric?"

"Yes, what do you want me to do? We work together."

"Court was over hours ago." He knew. He checked with Deputy Boskins, the retired sheriff who harbored a crush on Claire. Boskins said she and Ric left together at 6:45; it was now 9:30. Dante began to pace around the sofa that sat in the middle of his living room.

"I know, but then Ric and I started talking in his office."

The words _Ric and I_ infuriated him further, so he blurted, "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to spend time alone with him."

"No, you told me not to and I decided that I didn't agree."

She placed the pizza box on the counter and moved to where he was standing. When she touched his back, he flinched. He was furious; he couldn't help it. She returned to the pizza box, grabbed a slice and nibbled at the tip.

"You're really going to stand there and eat like we're not in the middle of an argument?"

"I'm hungry!" Claire shouted. "Besides," she softened her voice, "it's a ridiculous argument. Ric and I are colleagues. Am I supposed to run away every time the man tries to have a conversation with me?"

"Claire, you have no idea what he's capable of and so help me, if you use Ric and I together in a sentence again- "

"Dante, your family is at risk. You love Molly and Kristina, they love Sonny and I love you. Is it really so wrong for me to want to help?"

Her intentions were noble but by all accounts his uncle wasn't. He'd heard tales of rape and kidnapping, yet, the man didn't have a single conviction to show for it. Claire was putting herself in jeopardy for a cause that wasn't even her own. "Sonny and Alexis have it under control. They're getting married."

"Married?" Claire made a face that he couldn't quite read. Then he watched the wheels turn in her head. "It's smart. It makes Sonny Molly's custodial stepparent and the decision maker for Alexis's health care, if she needs him to be. Plus, it ensures that Molly continues to live with her mother and her sister as she's done for most of her entire life. It's a good plan, too bad it's unnecessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, while I was spending time with your uncle, he got an interesting phone call. He mentioned the name, Corcoran." Claire looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"So."

Claire took a step closer to him and whisked his bangs from his eyes. She lowered her voice. "So, Corcoran is a notorious hit man based in Massachusetts. The Bureau has tried to nail him for years."

Dante was beginning to fall for her little game of seduction. He placed his hands on her waist and smiled. "And?"

"And Claudia was last seen in Massachusetts." She kissed his mouth. "So, I called in a favor from a friend at the Bureau. This friend was able to access Ric's cell phone bills…"

He kissed her back. "That doesn't sound legal."

"You're losing focus." She kissed his neck, which did everything, but help him regain his focus. "The point is I think Ric is trying to set Sonny up as Claudia's killer, but to do that he'd have to know the details of the crime."

Suddenly, his focus was back. "You think Ric killed Claudia?"

"There's only one way to find out…you and I need to take a trip."

He was two steps ahead of her. Before she finished her sentence, he was dialing Mac's number to tell him he wouldn't be at work the next day. Claire disappeared into his bedroom. When he finished speaking to Mac, Claire handed him a duffle bag.

"You're packed. Let's go. And grab a slice of pizza, I don't want you to get scrawny."

He laughed. He loved her willingness to take charge. "As soon as I make one more call."

She frowned. "Who else do you need to call?"

He dialed the number that had very recently been committed to memory. "Sonny. I need to tell him that he doesn't need to go through with this ridiculous wedding. I have a really bad feeling that it's going to blow up in his face."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi all, I should be packing or sleeping, but I felt the urge to finish this chapter tonight. Alexis goes on an emotional roller coaster in this one. It's mostly Sexis or Sexis related, but from Kristina's perspective. I hope you enjoy. Replies are greatly appreciated!_

**The Break-Chapter 19**

Kristina took a deep breath as she tried to process recent events. Three weeks earlier, her mother was barely a zombie who spent her days and nights staring into space. Now, her mother was in a boutique trying on wedding dresses in anticipation of her wedding. The most unbelievable part was that her mother was going to marry her father with whom she rarely got along before her break.

Kristina knew the marriage was supposed to be one of convenience, although her parents wouldn't admit it for fear that she'd be called to testify. She also suspected that neither of her parents wanted to ruin the façade of being in love for Molly. Still, there was something about the vigor with which her mother tried on wedding gowns that made Kristina wonder if it wasn't all a little too convenient.

"Any day, Mom," Sam yelled over the dressing room door.

Alexis was trying on an ivory-colored silk gown with a bloused bodice that dipped low in the front and even lower in the back. Sam picked it out, all the while fearing that their mother would think it was too risqué for her 1989 Alexis Davis tastes. It was the fifth gown she'd tried on.

As her mother emerged tentatively from the dressing room, Kristina realized that she'd never seen her look more beautiful. She nearly cried at the sight of her. Alexis Davis, her mother, looked like some sort of an angel. Best yet, though tentative at first, her mother seemed to like the dress as well.

"Mom, you look amazing." Sam gushed.

"You really do." It was all Kristina could manage after seeing her mother so vibrant after months of being practically comatose. Anything more and she was afraid she would burst into tears.

"Uncle Sonny's going to love it." Molly smiled brightly and looked wistfully into the distance.

Alexis responded with an…"ugh."

"Mom," Molly's voice was slightly warbly as she began her sentence. "Don't you want Uncle Sonny to like your dress?"

"Of course. I just hoped that I raised you girls to make choices based on your own opinions and not just based on those belonging to a man."

"_Nice save, Mom," Kristina thought to herself._

"Same Mom." Sam teased as the Davis girls shared a laugh. After a moment, Sam decided to address the elephant in the room. "Mom, are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

Their mother looked at Molly before she answered. "Well, if I am being honest, the idea of a fully ceremony with guests and dresses and flowers has caused my normal levels of anxiety to rise. Jax tells me that both of my previous weddings were very intimate…as in no more than 10 people." She smoothed the dress in the mirror. "But this time, Sonny has invited his father, his sons, his lawyer, Jason, a couple of his exes, a few of his friends and Luke Spencer, which makes me very nervous, by the way. I can't even remember the man but after all he's done to the Cassadines, it leaves me a little wary."

"Actually," Kristina interrupted, "Luke has been very good to the younger Cassadines." She remembered the way Luke had forgiven her almost immediately after she wrongfully accused his son, Ethan, of beating her.

"Did you invite anyone, Mom?" Molly asked.

"You girls, Nikolas, your cousin, Spencer and Jax."

Molly poked a finger at her lip, the same way they'd all seen their mother do when she was thinking. After a few seconds, she spoke. "Mom, do you think you're spending too much time with Uncle Jax. I mean, you and Uncle Sonny are a new couple and you don't exactly need a third party…"

"Just one minute, Little One. Jax and I are only friends. I am committed to marrying your Uncle Sonny. And speaking of your Uncle Sonny, my relationship with your uncle is a private matter between the two of us."

"But Mom, Uncle Sonny really loves you. It's the reason he visited you everyday. It's the reason he keeps the box." Molly immediately stopped talking, but she suddenly looked like the cat that ate the canary and got busted.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Molly. Kristina was the first to ask. "What box?"

"Um, I have to use the bathroom…"

"Molly Alexandra Davis Lansing…spill it." Sam demanded.

"Wait," Alexis interrupted, "Did I really name you Alexandra after me? That seems a little vain on my part."

"Um, I didn't have a middle name, so Uncle Sonny named me after you when you were in the hospital. It's more proof of how much he loves you."

"Ric let Sonny name you?"

"No, I meant while you were in the hospital this year."

Alexis shook her head; she was clearly irritated. "That man has more nerve." She sighed. "Fine, now you can tell me about the box."

"It's just a box where Uncle Sonny keeps special stuff. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it. Don't make me break my promise to Uncle Sonny."

Kristina felt a twinge of jealousy that her Dad and Molly also kept each other's secrets. She wasn't surprised though; her dad and Molly had a special bond. Deep down, she knew that her dad adored Molly because she was so much like their mother. Maybe knowing that her father had a special place for her mother also made it easier for Kristina to accept her parents getting married.

"You can relax, Molly. I won't make you betray your Uncle Sonny's confidence." Alexis kissed the top of Molly's head. "Why don't we get you ladies some bridesmaids dresses and head back to Greystone?"

Two hours later, dresses in hand, they walked into the foyer of Greystone. To Kristina's surprise, they found her dad carrying a large vase of red and white flowers. What surprised her was that the deep red of the flowers matched their bridesmaids dresses perfectly. She knew there was one person to blame: Molly. She must have sent Sonny a picture of their dresses from her cell phone.

Kristina turned to share a dirty look with her mother and Sam, but to her horror, her mother was frozen in her tracks. "Mom," she called out softly. Sam touched their mother's arm, but she remained still. It wasn't until her father placed the flowers on a nearby table that her mother spoke and she said only one word.

"You?" She had an accusatory tone and pointing finger to match.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He seemed as confused as the rest of them.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Alexis placed her hands on her hips. "I remember you."

"That's good, right?" Molly asked as she looked from her mother to her sisters.

"Not for him." Alexis snapped. "Sonny Corinthos. You brought me flowers just like those after you suckered me into defending you at the police station."

Her dad smiled. "It was Valentine's Day. You're supposed to bring a beautiful woman flowers on Valentine's Day."

"Be quiet. Tell me one thing. I swore I wouldn't represent you, but you've told me that I did. How long did I work for you?"

"From about a week after we met until you found out you were pregnant with Kristina." He dropped his head, until something obviously occurred to him. "Wait, what else do you remember?"

Her mother sank into the sofa, crumpling the garment bag containing her gown in her lap…until Sam quickly grabbed it from her and headed toward the back of the house. Alexis released a dramatic sigh. "I remember I was having a conversation with Jax." She smiled. "Jax, I remember Jax."

"What else?" Her father deadpanned.

"Jax and I weren't married and there was certainly nothing romantic between us at the time." Kristina noticed her father smile at her mother's words. Her mother continued, seemingly oblivious to the faces her father made. "You arrived with a vase of flowers in the midst of my meeting with Jax and you didn't care that you were interrupting. You kept referring to yourself as my client, which you were not…"

"Hey, you asked me for a retainer the day before."

"That's because I saw your rights being violated."

"Right." He chuckled.

"You are so smug. How in the world did we ever become involved?"

"We became friends first."

Her mother crossed her arms protectively in front of herself. "You threatened to sue me if I didn't continue to represent you. When you didn't like my response, you said you should have bought cheaper flowers." Everyone in the room laughed…except Alexis. Her anger began to grow. "Then you used emotional blackmail to make me represent Jason in the custody battle against his girlfriend…Wait, Carly, Michael, you married Carly? The woman your best friend was involved with?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is. What is not complicated is that you set your sights on what you want and then you take it."

"Alexis…" Sonny tried to calm her.

"Don't Alexis me. I swore I wouldn't be involved with you before we left the island; yet, here I am about to marry you. I'm sorry, girls…" She looked at each of them. "I know how much fun we had today, but this wedding is not going to happen." She then quickly ascended the stairs.

"Dad?" Kristina was the first to speak. "Should we cancel the-"

"You don't need to cancel anything…" He stared at the steps her mother had just climbed. "We're going to be a family…and it's going to happen tomorrow."

It was then Kristina's turn to watch as he climbed the dark oak stairs. She looked to her side and saw Molly, who looked as though she was going to cry. Pulling her baby sister to her side, she prepared to hear the sounds of World War III.

To see the dress type:

www(dot)weddinginspirasi(dot)com(slash)2010(slash)04(slash)20(slash)alix-kelly-elegant-wedding-gowns or use Google images and type "Alix and Kelly elegant cowl wedding gown." It should be the first picture.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi all, thank you for all of the wonderful replies last chapter. This chapter happens at about the same point in time as the last chapter. I can't believe it's taken me20 chapters to chronicle two weeks worth of time. Anyhow, this one is mostly mushy, gushy Sexis. I hope you enjoy it. As always reviews are appreciated (and to answer Vanillasiren, I should have been packing for a work trip when I wrote the last chapter—now I should be sleeping. LOL)_

The Break- Chapter 20

Sonny knocked on Alexis's bedroom door. "Alexis, let me in. We need to talk"

"No." Her voice echoed from behind the door.

When she didn't answer, he tried the doorknob. Apparently, she had been too angry to remember to lock the door because it opened immediately.

"How dare you! Get out of my room."

Instead of leaving, Sonny sat on the bed. He knew it would drive her crazy. Pushing her buttons calmed him. He knew what was really wrong with Alexis, but he also knew that the best way to talk to her about it was to catch her off guard a little. "Your room? What does it matter?"

"What do you mean what does it matter? My room means you don't get to waltz in her whenever you want to."

He put his feet up on the bed, ready for the explosion he was about to cause; still, an explosion was better than her zoning off into some sort of a daze. "Right but it doesn't matter because you're moving into my bedroom tomorrow anyway."

Fire raged in her eyes. "I certainly am not!" She slapped his feet off of the bed.

"Fine, I guess I can tell Max that I'll be moving in here…"

"You certainly will not!"

"Sweetheart," he smiled at her before he continued speaking, "we're getting married tomorrow. And anyone who knows me knows _my wife_ and I wouldn't sleep in separate bedrooms."

"You arrogant…I'm not sharing a bedroom with you, not tomorrow and not ever, because _we are not_ getting married!" She was furious. It was too bad for her that he found her to be amazingly sexy when she was angry.

"Why?" He placed his feet back up on the bed.

"Because you're a mob boss!" She yelled.

"Alleged…and you knew that yesterday."

"You can't be serious."

"No, _you_ can't be serious. Let me get this straight. Yesterday, you asked me to marry you even though you knew I was in the business. Then suddenly, you actually remember that I'm in the business and you call off the wedding. Does that make any sense to you at all?" He stared at her as he watched the wheels turn in her head.

"I'm sorry if the fear for my safety and my children's safety is inconveniencing you."

"Come on Alexis, this alleged fear for your safety is total BS. You know it and I know it. Because if it was about your safety you wouldn't have asked me to marry you in the first place."

"You don't know anything about me!" Alexis slapped his feet hard again, this time she succeeded in knocking them partially off of the mattress.

"Yeah?" A smirk washed across his face and he returned his feet to the foot of the bed. "You wish that was true."

Once more, she pushed his feet off the bed. "It is true. Has anyone ever told you that you can be a complete jerk?"

"Yeah, you." This time he left his feet on the floor and sat upright.

She began to pace. "You say this isn't about my fear concerning your lifestyle, then tell me what it's about." With a plop she landed in the chair at the side of the bed. Immediately, she crossed her arms protectively in front of her.

"This is about your fear of commitment. You don't think anything good can come out of marriage. Why would you? You grew up watching Mikkos and Helena. Not to mention you're afraid to get too close to anyone or anything because you think you're gonna lose anything you love. You lost your mother, your sister when she was a baby, your father, Sam and even Adonis, the stallion Stefan used to let you sneak and ride until Helena found out about it and sold him."

"I told you about Adonis?" Now, her voice was soft; in fact, it was barely audible.

"Yeah." Her surprise reminded him that they shared things with each other that they would never share with anyone else in the world. "He was a black Arabian horse with a diamond on his forehead, just like Black Beauty. You used to pretend that you were training for one of those fancy horse shows and you would ride him far off to edges of the estate where you grew up. You said it was the only time you could forget about Helena and what she did to your mom."

"I told you about that?"

From the tone of her voice, he could tell she was softening. He thought it best to keep talking. "We used to tell each other a lot of things. I told you things I've never told another person."

"Lucky for you, I don't remember any of them now." She leaned back against the chair.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Given your occupation-"

"_Alleged occupation._"

The traces of a smile formed at the corners of her mouth. "Fine. Given your alleged occupation and my memory loss as to how close we were, that might be a precarious offer."

"I trust you." He did. Even with her memory loss, he knew she would never betray him.

"Okay, tell me about the box."

"What box?" He did his best to feign ignorance.

"The one Molly told me you had and didn't want anyone to know about. Of course, she wouldn't tell me what was in the box…I'll understand if you don't want to tell me what is in the box…of course, I'll question whether you meant what you said about telling me anything…"

Laughter erupted from somewhere deep inside him. "You're shakin' me down." He began to laugh again. "I always said you should work for me."

"Forget I asked."

"Come here." He rose and extended his hand and to his surprise she accepted it. They arrived at his bedroom and he walked into his walk-in closet.

She peeked her head in behind him. "This closet is the size of my apartment in Manhattan."

"Hey," he shooed her out of his closet. "I told you I'd tell you what was in the box. I didn't say I'd tell you where I kept it." He waited until she was gone to remove the wooden box, slightly larger than a shoebox, from a secret panel in a floorboard. He walked out to find her staring out of a window. As he closed the door to closet she turned to face him.

"Have I been in this room before? It seems familiar."

"Maybe you dreamed about it." The look on her face made him laugh. He walked to the bed and patted it for her to sit beside him. Although she sat, she kept her distance. He scooted closer to her. At her raised eyebrow, he said, "You have to sit close enough to see."

He reached into his bedside table and grabbed a key. The first item he pulled from the box was a folded document that legally changed Molly's name from the box and let Alexis read it. He waited for her to snap.

"If you're trying to get a reaction out of me," she said dryly, "you've failed. The girls already told me that you changed Molly's name without my permission."

Her reaction surprised him; he chuckled. "I did it because it made her happy. She was missing you and I wanted her to know that she was yours no matter what. I also wanted her to know that she was special to me. So, after we gave her a middle name, I showed her the box where I keep all the things that remind me of people I care about."

Alexis smiled a half-smile. "Thank you for making her know she was loved."

He nodded. Once more he reached into the box. He ran his finger over the familiar ring with the dark black stone. "This is the ring my best friend, Stone Cates, gave me before he died."

"How did he die?"

"He had AIDS." Memories of Stone flooded his mind. His voice cracked a bit, "He was just a kid."

"That's why the name sounded so familiar. I remember it from General Hospital. There's a Stone Cates AIDS wing there. Are you responsible for that?"

Though his eyes remained lowered, he nodded. It still hurt to talk about Stone when he missed him so much. He needed to change the subject. Next, he pulled out a small newspaper clipping. He handed it to Alexis. "Read it…out loud."

"Born November 19, 1992 to Alexis Davis a daughter, Kristina Davis." She ran her fingers over the letters around the announcement. "I thought you said I didn't tell you about her when she was born."

"You didn't. Still, I kept thinking how happy I would have been if she were mine. I hadn't planned on keeping the announcement, but I couldn't throw it out. When as I learned the truth, I was glad I kept it."

"Why did you keep it?"

"Because I wanted her to be mine more than anything. I wanted proof that we meant something to each other…and Kristina is it."

"Oh."

Alexis returned the clipping to him and wiped at her eyes. He showed her a few more things: Michael's baby shoes, Morgan's sonogram photo, a locket that his mother used to wear and which he planned to give to Kristina one day when he could finally bear to part with it and his mother's scratched and worn wedding band.

"I'm surprised you never gave your mother's wedding band to any of your other wives."

"I wasn't in love with any of them at the time I married them. By the time I was in love with Carly, I knew she preferred bling to sentiment. I guess I just never found the right woman to give it to." She wore a peculiar look on her face. He dug deeper into the box and pulled out a blue casino chip. "This is from our initial trip to Puerto Rico. When we were over and I missed you, I would pull this out and hold it in my hand and remember the peace I felt when I was with you."

"You kept it almost 20 years?" Her voice quivered.

"It was special to me." He rubbed his fingers across the chip. "Just like you are." He dropped the chip in the box.

Alexis took a deep breath. If he read her right…and he usually did…she was softening to him. Then, as though she was reading his thoughts, she straightened her back and asked cheerily, "What else do you have in there?"

He couldn't have set things up better if he'd tried. Dipping his hand back into the box, he opened his palm to reveal a black velvet box. "I'd planned to give this to you tomorrow at breakfast, but…" Carefully, he opened the box to reveal a 3-ct emerald cut diamond engagement ring with a diamond-encrusted band. "I know downstairs you said you wouldn't marry me, but I hope you change your mind. I think the four of us, or the seven of us if you add Michael, Morgan and Dante, can make a good family." He pulled the ring from the box and placed it in her palm. "So, why don't you hold onto this and sleep on my proposal tonight?"

"I don't have to." She took the ring from her hand and placed it in his. Then she extended her fingers toward him. "I think you're supposed to put it on."

The words took a minute to penetrate his brain and when they did he simply said, "Yeah?"

"Yes."

His hand shook as he slipped the ring on her finger. "You're not going to change your mind in the next 28 hours, are you?"

She shook her head, "no." A tear threatened to fall from the brim of her eye. With a swipe of her hand, she stopped the tear before it could travel. "I have one request."

"Anything." He meant it; if necessary, he'd find a way to buy her the moon.

"I'd like to borrow that casino chip. It's old, borrowed and blue…with this beautiful ring, I think I have everything covered."

He handed her the chip. Leaning in her direction, he used his best seductive voice and asked, "You sure you don't need to practice kissing the groom?"

With a playful shove, she pushed him away. "I think I can manage without the rehearsal." She rose from the bed. "Why don't we go show the girls my beautiful engagement ring?"

"Sounds like a plan." The ringing of his cell phone stopped him in his tracks. Noticing that the call was from Dante, he whispered to Alexis, "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Don't take too long." She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Sonny, when you get a chance, tell Max to put my things on the right side of that amazing closet." She winked at him.

A phone call from his eldest son was never a good thing; Dante never called just to chat. Now he was particularly annoyed. "What is it, Dante?"

"You have to call off the wedding. Claire and I are on the way to Massachusetts. We think we've found a way to stop Ric."

"You _think_? Why would I call off the wedding because you _think_ you can stop Ric?"

Dante sighed loudly. "Because if you marry Alexis and she gets hurt, it will destroy my little sister and my cousin."

Sonny shook his head in disgust, even though Dante wasn't able to see him. "Dante, I appreciate your concern for Molly and Kristina, but we have everything covered on this end. You and Claire enjoy your trip." He hung up without waiting for a response. He had Alexis exactly where he wanted her and he damn sure wasn't going to let Dante ruin it.

He took the stairs two at a time until he landed in the foyer. Immediately, his eyes landed on Alexis and their beautiful girls sitting on the sofa. Kristina and Molly gushed at Alexis's engagement ring. Both girls flew to his side when they saw him. Alexis also turned and gave him a warm smile, one he hadn't seen since the island.

She walked to where the three of them stood. "Sonny is everything okay? Was the phone call bad news?"

He wondered how she could read even the simplest expression of displeasure on his face. "Everything's fine." She titled her head at him in disbelief. The truth was simpler than a lie, so, he would give her part of it. "Dante just called to say he couldn't come to the wedding."

She bit her lip. "Should we postpone the wedding?"

"Absolutely not." He kissed the tops of Kristina and Molly's heads. "Nothing is going to stop me from making us a family."


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi all, this one is a little longer than usual, but I wanted to be done with the wedding already. I hope you enjoy. Replies are appreciated._

The Break-Chapter 21

Alexis looked at herself in a full-length mirror in her room at the Port Charles Hotel. She'd come at Molly's insistence that she and Sonny not see each other before the wedding. Sam had done her makeup to perfection and the champagne-colored gown fit as though she was born in it. It was New Years Eve and she was getting married at the stroke of midnight, less than an hour away. The thought was terrifying and yet if she was completely honest with herself she was kind of excited too.

"See, I told you she looked beautiful," she heard Sam's voice as she entered the room with Molly and Kristina. The girls, no, _her_ girls were gorgeous in their tea length, red bridesmaid dresses. Though they ranged twenty years in age, they looked practically identical, particularly with their long, dark tresses piled neatly into updos.

Alexis sighed, although she couldn't remember how it happened, she was a mother and she was so grateful for each of her girls. "I'm sure I pale in comparison to the three of you."

"No way. Mom, you look perfect…like a princess." Molly gushed.

"You really do." Emotion filled Kristina's voice. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you with your hair up."

"Can we hug you?" Molly asked. "We promise we won't get makeup on your dress."

"Come here." Soon, she had all six of her daughters' arms wrapped tightly around her. Though she'd only known them two weeks, she loved them dearly. She'd give anything to keep them safe or remember them…their births and birthdays, their bumps and bruises, and each smile she'd forgotten.

Jax's familiar Aussie accent interrupted, "Can I come in?" He looked amazingly handsome in his tuxedo even with his regrettably spiky, blonde hair.

"Of course," Sam said as she hugged him and led him further into the room.

Molly folded her arms in front of herself and eyed Jax suspiciously. "Uncle Jax, we're kind of in the middle of a private moment."

"Molly!" She, Kristina and Sam each chided at the same time.

"It's okay." Jax smiled. Alexis noticed the warmth of his eyes and she knew instantly that Molly hadn't offended him. "I came to tell you ladies that the car is downstairs waiting to take you to Greystone."

"Girls, I'll meet you in a moment. I'd like to speak to Jax alone." Alexis noticed that Kristina and Molly remained in their places until Sam led them out of the room. Though she'd questioned the choices she'd made in the life she couldn't remember, somehow, she'd manage to raise children who were well mannered, loving and protective of their family. Maybe whatever led her to Sonny Corinthos had helped her break the Cassadine curse.

The sound of the door closing snapped her from her thoughts. It was then that she noticed Jax was staring at her. "Jax, what is it? Did I slip away again?"

"No." He placed his hand against her cheek. "I was just marveling at how beautiful you look today."

The heat flooded to her face and she was fairly certain that she had begun to blush. "You don't have to tell me that just because I'm a bride."

"It's true."

She turned her back to him in anticipation of his answer to a question she was yet to ask. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing…marrying Sonny?"

His chuckle surprised her. "I am the absolute wrong person to ask." The laughter fled from his voice. "But, I think know why you're doing it and I respect the kind of mother that makes you."

"What if it's not only about my children?" She turned to face him. "What if…"

Jax frowned, "Please don't tell me you've fallen for Corinthos."

It was her turn to smile; it was a cover and she suspected that Jax knew it as well. "I have no intention of telling you anything of the sort. What kind of woman would make declarations of love about her fiancé on her wedding day?"

"Somehow I am not relieved." He shook his head in mock disgust. "Just know that I'll be here for you no matter what happens. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Love you, too." She folded herself into his welcoming embrace.

An hour later, the chime of the grandfather clock near the entrance of Greystone struck it's first of two charms. She knew that she and Nikolas would begin their walk into the entrance of the great room at the sound of the second. For a moment, she wondered how fast she could run in her three-inch stilettos and then she felt Nikolas squeeze her hand.

"Are you okay Aunt?"

"I'm fine…just terrified." Nikolas kissed her cheek, which forced her to smile.

And then the second chime struck signaling the beginning of her walk. Two of Sonny's bodyguards opened the doors to the great room. It was beautifully filled with red flowers and champagne-colored fabric that matched her dress. Two rows of three chairs sat on each side of a silk-lined aisle. Each chair held a guest with a somewhat familiar or totally strange face. At the end of the aisle stood her three beautiful daughters, Jason, Michael, Morgan…and Sonny.

The sight of Sonny made her heart race. His skin was still darkened from their time on the beach and he'd combed most of the curl from his hair. She'd known he was handsome since she'd awakened, but in his tuxedo, he was something more. The way he watched her as she made her way to him made her feel completely exposed. Then she arrived at his side.

"You look beautiful, Alexis, absolutely beautiful." She diverted her eyes from his intense gaze. A simple "thank you" was all she could manage without her heart escaping with her breath.

The rest was a blur until she heard Sonny repeating words after him. "I, Michael Joseph Corinthos Jr. take you Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine to be my lawfully wedded wife." The use of her full name surprised her. It wasn't something she told everyone and she wasn't sure she liked it. He recited various promises including to keep her in sickness and in health, which she knew he had already done. It was because she knew that he had already done so that she found it easier to say, "I, Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine Davidovich, take you Michael Joseph Corinthos Jr…" And then came the moment she would remember for the rest of her life. Sonny slipped the old and worn wedding band that used to belong to his mother on her ring finger. The gesture caused the tears to slip from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Kristina read a verse from the Bible about love being patient and kind, traits she expected Sonny to test. Then Molly read Elizabeth Barrett Browning's famous poem, _How Do I Love Thee? _Soon, perhaps before she was even ready, she heard the minister say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"Happy New Year." Sonny said with a smile. He then leaned in to kiss her, tentatively at first, until she made a conscious decision to kiss him back. She felt his hands move on the part of her back that was exposed by the dress and her hands moved to his hair. They kissed until they heard the not-so-subtle clearing of the minister's throat.

After the ceremony, she, Sonny and the rest of the wedding party stood in a receiving line. Sonny held her hand throughout the duration. She was introduced to a few familiar names and faces, one of which belonged to Luke Spencer. Like all of the faces she recalled, his looked older than in her memory. But other than the few signs of age, he still wore the same scraggly beard and spiky white hair. Worst of all, he seemed excited to see her. "Natasha, you're a vision!"

"And you're a nightmare." She remembered that she conspired with Luke to kill Helena…a feat that almost caused an innocent woman's death. Of course, as she remembered more details about Katherine Bell, she realized she wasn't that innocent. "Seeing you makes me think I should have stopped remembering while I was ahead."

Luke slipped his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Does that mean you do or you don't remember our torrid love affair?"

Quickly, she turned to Sonny, "Please, if you care about me at all, tell me I didn't…"

Sonny laughed out loud. "You didn't." He patted Luke on the back. "If you don't stop messing with my wife, I'm going to call yours over."

From what she could tell, Sonny was waving to a dark-haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to Snow White's evil stepmother. Still, the woman looked familiar. After several minutes, she recognized the woman to be Tracy Quartermaine, the mother of her former boyfriend, Ned Ashton. She was suddenly glad that things didn't work between she and Ned, though she wasn't sure why, because if they had, she would have been Luke Spencer's stepdaughter-in-law.

As she recalled Ned's name, his face came to mind. She remembered his dark hair and his dimples. She thought of Ric, the ex she couldn't remember, then she looked at Sonny; clearly, she had a type. Still, Sonny was less polished then both of those men but that made him seem more real.

After ten minutes or so, they headed to the formal dining room for an amazing meal that was, according to Nikolas, planned by Mrs. Landsberry. Apparently, Sonny wanted to make sure the dinner was suitably elegant enough for Alexis's wedding. Suddenly, Alexis wondered how in the span of 24 hours, she'd gone from wondering how they ever got together to being amazed that they still weren't. Of course, the kissing every two minutes, thanks to Molly's repeated clinking of her water glass, didn't help Alexis keep her feelings in check.

After dinner they returned to the great room, which had been transformed into a ballroom. She and Sonny danced together in a slow and seductive manner that reminded her of the time they spent in Puerto Rico before she knew what he did for a living. Whenever she opened her eyes, she was practically surprised that there were other people around. Every now and again, Sonny whispered in her ear, "You okay?"

"Mmm hmm," she practically purred. She was surprised by her own contentment. They danced and mingled until only family, Jason and Sonny's attorney, Diane and his bodyguard Max remained. They still struck Alexis as an odd couple, but who was she to talk. She was the bastard princess who just married a mob boss.

Before Diane and Max left, Diane pulled Alexis aside. Diane held a small gift bag that looked only big enough to hold a drink box. Still, Alexis was curious and she eyed the bag while Diane spoke.

"You and Sonny have been looking very cozy tonight."

"We're supposed to, aren't we?" Alexis knew she was playing coy with Diane, but she really didn't remember being this woman's best friend. That being said, she was barely able to get in touch with her own feelings let alone share them with anyone else.

Diane laughed, actually she snickered, and raised an eyebrow in a way that implied something seedy was going on despite Alexis's response. "Well, this may help you get cozier." Diane shoved the bag at her.

Alexis reached into the teeny bag and began to pull out a sheer something that would probably have been considered lingerie…if there was more of it. Suddenly, Alexis's face felt like fire. It was only worsened when she heard Sonny approach.

"Hey." He kissed her on the cheek, which made her freeze where she stood. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing." Alexis replied quickly.

"Or as close to it as possible." Diane laughed again. Then she whispered to Sonny loudly enough for Alexis to hear. "Just remember how much easier my job will be if you can testify truthfully that this marriage has been consummated."

With that Alexis decided to leave Sonny and Diane to talk. She wanted to find her children and their siblings. When she walked back into the great room, she found Jason and Sam dancing, Michael twirling Molly in the air and Kristina and Morgan eating cake. She could grow to love their life…if only she could get Sonny to walk away from the lifestyle he seemed to love.

She said goodnight to their children and then disappeared to their bedroom. It wasn't until she was inside that she realized she was still holding the bag. She grabbed her robe from the closet and headed to the bathroom with the bag. While she was still trying to figure out which end was up on the risqué lingerie, she heard Sonny come in.

"'Lexis, you in here?"

"Yes."

"I hope Diane didn't scare you off." He asked in a sincere fashion. Alexis grunted a "no," as she tried to figure out the lingerie. Sonny continued. "Seriously, I have no expectations about tonight. If you are more comfortable, I can sleep on the chaise."

"I don't think that's necessary. But, FYI I'm not wearing that thing Diane gave me." She finally exited the bathroom wearing the silk bathrobe.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. "You look good in that robe."

She liked his reaction. Dimples appeared at both sides of his mouth and she was fairly certain that her own appeared as well. She decided that she would put him out of his misery. "Are you sure you like me in this robe?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

She sat on the bed beside him then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Too bad because I'm not wearing anything under it." She finished her sentence with a nip at his ear. She watched his reaction until his mouth came crashing onto hers. Soon, all she could feel against her body was the cool of the white satin sheets…and Sonny.

When they finished making love, she rested her head on his chest. She ran her fingers across multiple scars that, if she guessed correctly, had been made by bullets. "Battle scars?" was her simple question.

"Yeah."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yeah, I got these while I was protecting someone else."

He ran his fingers through her hair then kissed the top of her head. It made Alexis wonder if he was talking about her. She kissed his stomach. Now was her time to plant a little seed that she would water later. "Have you ever considered getting out of the business?"

"I got out once. It didn't work out."

"Well," she began placing tender kisses at various points on his abdomen. "I hope you don't quit everything after you've done it once."

The next morning, Alexis woke to an empty bed. It made her feel surprisingly alone. She jumped into the shower then changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. She wandered downstairs to see Sonny cooking breakfast while Kristina and Molly watched from ringside seats at the kitchen island. He thrown on his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, though honestly, if the girls weren't there she would have had him again in the kitchen.

"Hi," she made her way to where he stood and gave him a peck on the cheek. To her surprise, he placed both hands on her face and gave her a real kiss. When they broke apart, she was embarrassed to see her girls staring. "Sonny, in front of the girls?"

"It's okay, Mom," Kristina was the first to speak. "In fact, Molly and I have been taking bets on whether our next sibling will be another girl or a boy."

"I think a girl," Molly added. "Mom always has girls."

Alexis felt the heat rise to her face. "Girls, can we please stop with the talk of babies. Judging by yours and Sam's ages, I'd say that ship has passed." She noticed that Sonny paid them no attention but continued cooking breakfast. She smacked his arm. "Right, Sonny?"

He gave a halfhearted, "Right."

"That might be true if you and Dad weren't the most fertile people in Port Charles."

Sonny began to laugh at Kristina's words. Alexis was irritated with them both. "One more word young lady and you're grounded." She turned to Sonny, "One more word from you and I'm moving back to my room."

Though they both knew she was teasing…sort of, they eased up. Max walked in followed by Dante. Molly and Kristina greeted him immediately. Then they both started chirping about the wedding. Dante told the girls that he brought them sweatshirts from Harvard in the other room. As soon as they left, Dante lit into Sonny.

"Wedding?" Dante appeared confused. He walked to Sonny, "You went through with it…even though I told you that you didn't need to? I told you we had Ric."

"You told him what?" Alexis felt as though she'd been punched in her stomach. She began to process the previous two night's events. Dante called…the night before the wedding. They would of have had time to call the wedding off. She began to walk out of the kitchen when Sonny touched her arm. Acting on reflex, she raised her hand and smacked him hard. And then, as she remembered doing the same thing before, she froze.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi all. Happy Memorial Day. Here's the next chapter. This one is all Dante, Claire, Ric and Olivia. Hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews are appreciated._

The Break – Chapter 22

Dante walked into his mother's home. Whenever he had days such as the one he had, he sought comfort by going home. His ma had this way of knowing that something was wrong without him saying a word.

"Hey baby." Olivia greeted him with a hug. "Is everything okay?" She brushed his bangs from his face.

He kissed her cheek before he plopped on the sofa. "Ma, how do you always know when something is wrong?"

"Because you're my baby." She headed to the kitchen, probably to bring him something to eat to ease what ailed him.

"Speaking of babies, where's Christopher?" Nothing cheered him like seeing his baby brother's eyes light up whenever he saw him. He adored his baby brother and the second chance of happiness he represented for his mom. She'd passed on relationships when he was a boy, though she was the most beautiful woman in the neighborhood with her dark hair and big bright eyes. Instead, she chose to devote herself into making him the man he was today.

"John took him to the park." Olivia called out from the kitchen. A few minutes later, she reentered the room carrying a plate of cannoli. "That means we have a while if you need to talk."

"Cannoli. Do I look that bad?"

"Yeah." She handed him the plate.

He began by filling his ma in on the phone call he made to Sonny the night before the wedding in which he specifically told him that he didn't need to get married. Then without providing too many details he told her how he and Claire traveled to Massachusetts to track down a know criminal, whom they were actually able to convince to testify that Ric paid him to lie and say that Sonny killed Claudia. But when he returned, Sonny had already married Alexis. It infuriated him. So, he told Alexis the truth.

"How'd she take it?" Olivia leaned forward as she waited for the rest of the story.

"Not well. She smacked Sonny and then totally shut down. Kristina saw the smack and got hysterical. Then Sonny told me not to come to the house unless I was on official police business. I've tried to call Kristina and Molly, but neither of them is speaking to me." He rested his head on the back of the sofa.

"That was a rough day." She patted his hand. "Dante, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why was it so important for you to stop Sonny's wedding?" She fixed her dark brown eyes securely on his. It was the same thing she'd done ever since he was a child whenever she wanted him to tell the truth.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could have told Sonny and Alexis about the evidence against Ric without being insistent that the wedding not take place. That way they could have made a decision about the wedding on their own. But you didn't, why?"

"Because I know this isn't what Alexis would want."

"Oh, I didn't know you and Alexis were so close."

"We're not." Dante sighed, loudly. "But I talked to her enough before everything happened to know that she hates Sonny's lifestyle. I didn't want her to wake up one day and find out that she married Sonny because she thought he was someone that he's not."

"Dante, are we talking about Alexis or are we talking about you?"

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Honey, this has everything to do with you. You met Sonny when you were pretending to be someone you weren't. And he when he found out the truth about you, he showed you the ugliness you hadn't allowed yourself to see." She placed her hand against his cheek. "I know that seeing what Sonny was capable of scared you, especially after you found out you were his son. But you're nothing like Sonny and you don't have to save the whole world from Sonny just to prove you aren't."

"Ma, that's not what I'm doing." Though inside, he wondered if it was.

"Okay." She put her hands up and scooted backward on the sofa. "But think about this, Alexis is a smart woman who has known Sonny for years. And even still, she stands by him. Maybe you're trying to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.

Before he could he disagree, his cell phone rang. It was Claire.

"Hey Babe." He answered.

"Where are you?" There was a hint of something in her voice, he couldn't quite place what it was: anxiety, annoyance or maybe confusion.

"At my ma's."

"Well, you need to get back here. I've got some news and we need to figure out our next steps."

"Be right there." He turned off his cell phone and rose from the sofa. "Well ma, duty calls." He kissed her on the cheek as he moved past her. "Love you."

"Love you, too…and Dante, I wouldn't worry too much about Sonny. You're one of his kids. He really won't be able to stay mad at you too long."

Twenty minutes later, Dante arrived at Claire's office to find her pacing and completely immersed in her thoughts. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him come in. He watched her for a moment. She was beautiful with her dark hair and olive skin. She never wore much makeup; she didn't need to. The most interesting part about her was that although she seemed so no nonsense, she was actually a bit of a nut. Unfortunately, from the way she was biting her lip, it appeared that he wouldn't see any of her nuttiness today; she was all business.

"Detective Falconari, please come in and close the door behind you."

The lack of familiarity was the game they played when they were in the office, though he suspected that most people knew or at least suspected that they were a couple. He did as commanded and then watched as she relaxed immediately.

"I just got a call from the Bureau. Corcoran is gone." She leaned back against her desk as though her legs might not continue to support her.

"What do you mean Corcoran is gone?"

"What do you think I mean? The Bureau can't find him. He disappeared this morning. At the request of my former superior officer, a couple of agents were trailed him to a Starbuck's this morning. He walked in and never walked out. They've done some additional investigation and now they think he's out of the country."

"Great. This is unbelievable." He sank into the large leather chair that faced his desk. "This means that Ric, who probably killed Claudia, gets away scot-free and he gets to drag my little cousin through a custody battle."

"We'll figure something out." She touched his cheek."

They were both startled by the sound of her office door opening. Even more surprising was that it was Ric who was opening it.

"Dante, Claire, I'm glad the two of you could make it back from your little impromptu vacation." He smirked at them. "But I'd suggest you keep the little closed door sessions to a minimum. Gossip spreads like wildfire around here."

"Hey Claire, can you give me a minute with my Uncle?"

Claire frowned before heading toward the door. On her way out she mumbled, "I love being kicked out of my own office." She slammed the door behind her.

Before Ric knew what hit him, Dante grabbed him by the collar. "What have you done with Corcoran, you son-of-a-"

"Careful, you're about to disparage your grandmother." Ric pushed Dante's arms off of his suit and began to smooth the lapels. "Now, if you're ready to stop acting like a madman, you can explain to me who this Corcoran is and why I'm supposed to know who he is."

"You know damn well who he is. He's the guy who you plan on using to go after Sonny and Alexis."

Ric sat on the edge of Claire's desk and dangled his feet. He was making a point of showing how relaxed he was. "Now, why would I want to go after Sonny and Alexis? And why are you so protective of them. Although Sonny is your father, we both know he's a criminal and as for my ex-wife, she's far from being a saint."

"There's nothing you could say that would surprise me about Sonny, but why do you insist on dragging Alexis in the middle of the mess with you and your brother." Dante frowned at Ric. In his neighborhood, men were protective of women.

Ric laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "Dragging Alexis into the middle of things with my brother? You talk about her as though she's some sort of maltreated innocent. There are things you don't know about Alexis; she gives as good as she gets."

"Really? And none of it compares to what I've heard about you. You slept with Alexis's daughter while Alexis had cancer."

The first sign of regret appeared when Ric lowered his head. "I didn't know Alexis was sick."

"You're right; you're a prince." Dante smirked. This man was disgusting to him. In fact, he gave him more reason to fear his gene pool. "Look Ric, this isn't about Sonny and Alexis, this is about Molly, she doesn't need to be in the middle of whatever stunt you're planning to pull."

"Stunt?" Once more Ric feigned ignorance. "My wanting Molly to get know her father is a stunt?"

"Trying to separate her from her mother and her sisters is."

Ric stood from the desk. He spoke in a loud whisper. "Whatever you think of me, I would never hurt Molly, but she needs to know her father before she's an adult and it's too late."

"What are you talking about, 'too late?'" Though Dante was fairly certain that Ric wouldn't have answered his question, he immediately clammed up when Claire returned to the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…even if it is my office." Claire mumbled the end of the sentence as she passed Dante. "Ric, Judge Masterson wants you in chambers to discuss the plea deal on the Roberts case."

"Thank you, Claire." Ric began to walk toward the door, but he turned to face Dante before he left. "Look Dante, I know you think you have handle on the situation. You've identified me as the bad guy and Sonny and Alexis are the victims. But there are things that you don't know. And I'm not going to stop until I make things right."

The door closed loudly behind Ric. Claire turned and faced Dante. Before she spoke, she raised an eyebrow. "That sounded ominous. What do you think he meant?"

He pulled her into a hug. "I have no idea."


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi all, I am so sorry it took me so long to write this one. Kristina was giving me some trouble moving this story along. _But at long last she has cooperated (with a little help from Ethan.) I hope you enjoy. (I hope you're still reading.) Reviews are appreciated.

The Break – Chapter 23

Kelly's Restaurant was Kristina's safe haven. It was the one place she could go without fear of being teased or harassed about any of the mistakes in her past. This was probably due in large part to the fact that her Grandpa Mike managed the place and anyone who bothered she or her brothers or sister would be tossed out on their butts faster than they could say, "Boo." And now, it was where she could go to escape the cold shoulders between her parents that quickly turned into shouting matches at her home.

As soon as she entered she smelled her grandfather's famous chocolate chip cookies. The aroma caught her by the nose and dragged her directly to the counter where her grandpa was waiting for her.

"Cookies," was all she said with a glint in her eyes. The two both started laughing. And then, just as she had expected, Grandpa Mike placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of her. Yes, Kelly's was her safe haven.

"Hello Sweetheart." Grandpa Mike kissed her forehead.

"Hi Grandpa," she squeezed the words between bites of chocolate chip cookies and a smile.

"How is life with the newlyweds?"

"Miserable. They're either at each other's throats or not speaking. My dad messed up and my mother is ticked."

Mike began to chuckle. "So, marriage didn't change anything?" When she remained silent, he added, "Kiddo, don't worry about them. Your mother has always called your father out on his behavior and that's part of why he loves her. I think your dad pushes your mom's buttons pretty good, too."

"Then why do they bother?"

"Because they love each other and they accept each other for who they are. Can you think of a time when either of them were at their lowest that the other one didn't step up?"

Kristina thought for a moment about when her mom had cancer. She'd seen her dad more then than she'd seen him the year before. And he stood by her during her mother's divorce from her Uncle Ric. Then there was the fact that her father was never tried for any crime during the time her mother was the District Attorney.

"Maybe you're right; maybe things will get better." No sooner than she finished her sentence, Ethan Lovett entered the room. "In fact, maybe they just did."

Ethan joined her at the counter. "Hey Kristina."

"Hi." Kristina had an enormous crush on Ethan. It was a crush that had caused both of them a lot of pain. When her abusive boyfriend Keifer began to suspect the crush, he beat her within inches of her life. Then, in an effort to save Keifer, she lied and said that Ethan was the one who beat her placing his life in jeopardy…and subjecting him to a butt-kicking by her sister, Sam. Still, Ethan found a way to forgive her.

And though Ethan had "let her down gently," based on some misconception that she was too young; Kristina knew they would be together one day. Ethan was perfect for her. He was tall like his father, Luke Spencer. And he was so unconventional, with his long ponytail and his scruffy beard…the exact opposite of her immaculately groomed father. To top it off, he had the sexiest Australian accent.

"How's life treating you since your parents remarried?" Ethan ordered a bowl of chili, another of her grandfather's specialties. Mike disappeared into the kitchen to prepare Ethan's order.

"I was just telling my grandfather that they're making each other miserable."

"Can't you talk to them about it?"

"My dad, yes. But how can I say anything about anything to my mom? You know I was the reason we lost her in the first place." Kristina's mind flashed back to the tirade she went on when she learned her mother was responsible for her boyfriend's death when she hit him with her car. Her mother waited a couple of days to confess until Kristina was out of the hospital.

_Kristina's mind wasn't exactly right at the time; she was both ashamed and grief stricken. She wanted someone to hurt as much as she did, her dad told her that it was something she'd inherited from him; unfortunately, she chose her mom. In the heat of the moment she screamed that her mother was every bit the killer she accused her dad of being. Worse than being a killer, she was a liar…a liar who justified her own lies by saying it was for the good of other people. Then she went in for the kill by asking why her mother kept her away from her father when they were basically the same person. It was then that her mother froze…not for minutes, but for months. _

"Kristina, when are you going to stop beating yourself up for what happened with your mom?" Ethan had been Kristina's shoulder to cry on during the early months of her mother's catatonia. "Your mother had a lot to cope with during that time. Who knows maybe she was dealing with years' worth of stuff."

Perfectly on cue, she heard her Uncle Ric's voice. "Kristina? How are you?"

As she faced him, she felt a flurry of emotions. At one point he had been a wonderful stepfather. He took her to the park, to plays and to concerts. And then he caused her mother a boatload of pain from which their little family could not recover. And now, he was threatening to wreck her family again. "I'm fine," she said, curtly.

"Who is your friend?"

"Ethan Lovett," he extended his hand.

Ric smiled. "The very same Ethan Lovett you accused of beating you?"

Ethan spoke before she could, "That was a long time ago. And the important thing is that Kristina told the truth."

Kristina was surprised that her uncle had heard happened. She was even more pleased that Ethan defended her.

"Calm down." Ric patted Ethan on the shoulder. "I'm not trying to remind my niece of her misdeeds, I only wanted to point out how well telling the truth worked out for you. Your _victim_ forgave you and your world went back to normal. It's a lesson that I hope your mother learns."

"What are you talking about?" Kristina demanded. She tried to read her uncle's expression, but his years of courtroom experience had trained him well to hide his emotions. "How did you know about what happened with Keifer?"

"Oh Kristina, when are you going to realize that your father and mother are very high profile people. Whatever either of them does is bound to become public knowledge sooner or later. " Ric touched her hair.

"Uncle Ric, why are you back? Why are you trying to hurt my mom again?"

Ric sighed loudly. "I'm not the bad guy. I-"

"You just show up and everything gets ruined."

Ethan stood up; he towered over Ric. "I think it's time for you to move on."

Ric threw his hands up in the air. When he spoke, his words moved quickly, which they did whenever he became agitated. "Kristina, I'm not the bad guy. I'm only trying to look out for Molly. I want to save her from some of things that you've been through."

"The only thing Molly needs to be saved from is you."

Mike returned with Ethan's bowl of chili. Immediately, his eyes focused on Ric. "Ric, you've obviously upset my granddaughter, which means it's time for you to leave."

Kristina hung out for a while longer and talked to both her grandfather and Ethan. Both men were of the opinion that she should have an honest talk with her parents and let them know both the effect that their arguing was having on the entire family and about her conversation with Ric.

When she entered Greystone, she found her mother and father sitting in the living room on separate sofas not speaking to each other. For a second, while they were peaceful, she admired what a handsome couple they were. Their dark features complimented each other and although they were clearly still angry at each other, they seemed to have a certain peace just being in the same room together. Still, she didn't feel comfortable telling her mother what was on her mind and so, she asked to speak to her father alone.

Her mother's glasses had been perched at the end of her nose. When Kristina requested a private audience with her father, her mother removed her glasses. "I'm more than happy to give the two of you some father daughter time, but if the two of you are going to discuss something that involves me, I'd like to stay."

Kristina looked helplessly at her father. When his only response was a shrug, she continued. "Fine. I'm tired of the two of you fighting. It's been like two weeks and it's upsetting. Molly barely has an appetite and I can't sleep."

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Her mom moved to touch her shoulder, but Kristina pulled away.

"I don't want you to apologize to me. I want you to be okay. I mean, I want the both of you to be okay. If you split up, Uncle Ric is going to take Molly away from us."

"I'm not going to let that happen, Sweetheart." Her dad looked down at his feet, before he glanced up at her. It meant that he would do anything, including fight dirty to make sure they kept their family intact. Still, based on what Ric said, she wondered if he had something on her mother that even her father wasn't aware of.

"What if you can't stop it?" Kristina sighed.

"Did something happen?" her dad asked.

"It's okay. I'm not going to fall apart." Her mother reassured her. When Kristina hesitated, she added, "I only froze in the kitchen after I slapped your father because I remembered what you told me you went through…and what he told me about himself." She turned to Sonny. "I shouldn't have slapped you and I'm sorry."

"And I promise I won't manipulate you anymore." Her dad seemed sincere.

Alexis laughed. "Yes you will, but I forgive you this time." Turning to Kristina, she added, "Now, will you please tell your father and I what happened before you came home?"

Kristina bit her bottom lip as she looked between her parents. Neither of them knew how to let anything go, so she figured she might as well tell them. "I saw Uncle Ric at Kelly's. He kept going on about mom learning to tell the truth and about stuff you guys do coming out. He kept talking about how he was trying to save Molly from what I went through. It was like he was speaking in riddles and it was creepy."

"Come here," her dad whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I wish I knew what he was talking about." Her mom rubbed her palm against her face. "I wish I could remember something…anything."

"We'll figure it out." Her dad extended his free arm and pulled her mother to his other side.

Kristina didn't know what her uncle had up his sleeve, but she knew her family was strong again. And together, her mother and father were a force that few could stop.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi all. This one is longer than usual, but I really needed to get this story moving. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated._

The Break –Chapter 24

"Mom," Molly shouted loudly as she rushed into the room. "You really need to wake up."

"I'm awake," Alexis growled as she covered her head with a pillow. "Who do I have to bribe to get some sleep around here?" The pillow offered her no protection as Molly landed beside her on the bed anyway. She heard her girl giggle. "What's so funny, Mollitsa?"

"You sound like Uncle Sonny when you talk about bribing people."

Alexis shook her head in disgust. Although she loved Sonny, she wondered about the wisdom in raising her daughters with a crime lord. Still, they seemed well adjusted, if not overly persistent. Alexis removed the pillow from her head. "Please, if you love your mother, don't compare me to your Uncle Sonny when he's conducting business." She made finger quotes in the air as she said the words business.

Molly began to giggle again. "It's weird how you don't remember being Mom, but you're still Mom."

Alexis sat up on her elbows. "Is there some reason you woke me at…" Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to put a name to the ungodly hour. She felt like a Mack truck hit her.

"Noon Mom, it's noon."

Alexis's heart began to race until she remembered it was Sunday. She noticed that Molly was dressed as though she had been out and about already. "Have you been somewhere Little One?"

"Uncle Sonny took me to breakfast and 8:30 mass."

"Mass?" Alexis shook her head and the walking contradiction that was her husband. Though they never spoke of them, she was sure that he committed atrocious acts only to go to mass and ask forgiveness for them afterward.

Molly smiled broadly, "We also went shopping for your Valentine's Day present. You are going to love it. That's why you have to get up. We need to shop for Uncle Sonny's present."

"How do you know I haven't done it already?"

"Because you lost your memory not your personality."

"Molly Davis! Are you harassing your mother?" She poked her girl in the arm and watched as her baby nodded proudly. "Okay, give me a few minutes to shower and change."

When Alexis arrived downstairs, she saw the most beautiful sight. Sonny, as impeccably dressed as always, stood in front of the stove teaching Molly how to make chicken salad. And although Alexis knew Molly was his flesh and blood because she was his niece, she appreciated the way he treated her as though she was as much his daughter as Kristina.

"Hey," she eased into the kitchen until she arrived at Sonny's side. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You ready for lunch."

"Yes, I'm starved." She yawned. "Where's Kristina?"

"With Sam…they're shopping for Jason's Valentine's Day present."

"Don't say shopping in front of…" Alexis pointed at Molly. "She's going to keep me out until I collapse." Although Sonny's attorney, Diane tried to convince her that she enjoyed shopping, Alexis couldn't remember shopping as anything but a huge time waster.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you when you get home." Sonny smiled and in the process he flashed a lethal set of dimples at her that literally caused a chill to dance up her spine.

As the three dined together, Alexis watched Sonny and Molly interact. He teased her about a boy named Joey that he'd spied looking at her during Mass. Then he casually reminded her that he wasn't going to let her date until she was 35. As surreal as it all seemed to her, this was the life she'd dreamed about when she living in Greece under Helena's oppression. She wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten here, but she was very grateful that she was here now.

Four hours later, she and Molly entered Kelly's with two armfuls of packages. Sonny's father, Mike, waved from behind the counter and a plate of chocolate chip cookies arrived at their table before they reached their chairs. And Alexis decided at that moment that she loved her new family…all of it. Seconds later, the door to Kelly's swung open and as Ric walked through, she changed her mind.

"Well, well, well, Alexis it's good to see that you remember how much you love retail therapy." Without invitation, Ric plopped down in an empty chair at their table.

"Hi Dad." Molly smiled at Ric, though anyone who knew her could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Hi Mol."

"Sweetie," Alexis was suddenly nervous. "Why don't you run invite Grandpa Mike to dinner on Sunday." She gave Molly a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Okay…Bye dad."

Ric smirked. "Grandpa Mike, Alexis? That's interesting since Mike is Sonny's dad and not mine."

"Ric, Sonny's her stepfather. And Mike is the grandfather to all of her siblings, I don't want her to feel like the odd girl out. I know something about that." Alexis sighed deeply, "Do we have to do this today? I'm exhausted. Plus, I don't remember any of the things you'd like to argue about. Can't we just find a way to coexist…for Molly's sake?"

"Molly is exactly who I'm thinking about here. How much longer are you going to pretend that you don't remember anything?" Ric narrowed his eyes on her as though she was supposed to have some idea what he was talking about.

"I'm not faking this. I can't remember. Don't you think I want to remember the birth of my children, their first days at school, the first time they called me mom? But I can't."

Ric laughed, "Convenient. This way you don't have to think about the things you've done. The problem is it's only convenient for you. Aren't you tired of the lies? I know I am. And here's the thing, I'm not leaving until you make things right."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. This man was giving her a headache.

"What I'm saying is that you need to start asking yourself so very difficult questions like why it was so easy for you to forgive Sam after we slept together?"

Alexis cringed at the sound of his words. "Gratefully, I can't remember you sleeping with my daughter."

"Can you remember that you asked me to raise Molly and Kristina together when you thought you were dying, just weeks after you found me with Sam? You must be the most forgiving woman on the planet…or maybe just maybe something else was motivating you."

"Ric, why are you doing this? We've been divorced for years. Why are you still trying to hurt me?"

"Trying to hurt you?" Ric looked confused. "I'm not trying to hurt you at all. I'm just trying to do what's right."

"You want to do what's right? Fine, just leave me alone."

Then she heard Mike's voice. "Ric, you're upsetting Alexis. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ric shrugged then raised his hands in front of his chest. "I'll go…for now."

She and Molly finished their cookies with Alexis asking her girl at least sixteen times if she was okay. As they walked into Greystone, she asked Molly once more if she was okay.

"Mom, if I promise you that I'm okay, will you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Sonny asked from the sofa where he and Kristina watched a movie.

Alexis looked straight ahead. She knew the simple mention of Ric's name would be enough to ignite Fourth of July type fireworks in her home. While she thought of a way to gracefully mention what happened at Kelly's, Molly blurted it out.

"Dad was giving Mom a hard time at Kelly's." Then she walked over to the sofa and pulled Kristina to her feet. "I have a feeling that we're going to get sent upstairs. So, let's beat them to the punch."

"Uncle Ric, yeah, that's an upstairs conversation." Kristina then led Molly upstairs.

As she watched the girls walk upstairs, Sonny watched her. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sonny began with a barrage of questions about what Ric said and what he meant.

"I don't know," was the reply she gave most often. "He asked me a peculiar question about how I could forgive he and Sam so quickly for what they did. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"My brother is a lunatic," Sonny replied without looking at her. Then he made eye contact. "I want you to stay away from him, okay?" While he watched she nodded. Then he extended his hand and pulled her to his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just frustrated. Sonny, I've been out of my haze for two months and there's still so much I can't remember."

"Then I guess it's my job to help you make new memories." He placed a kiss at the back of her neck before he nipped at her earlobe.

She felt his effect on her immediately. She purred, "Do you plan to seduce all of my problems away?"

He laughed, "If you let me."

"Then we should probably take this upstairs before we give our children more reason to be in therapy."

She tried to focus as she followed Sonny to their bedroom, but all she could hear was Ric's voice taunting her about what she had done. If only she could remember. Her focus was brought back to the present when Sonny opened the bedroom door. What seemed like a hundred lighted candles of differing colors, sizes and shapes filled the room. Rose petals covered the bed.

"Surprise! Happy Valentine's Day." Kristina and Molly shouted.

"It's beautiful," Alexis said, shyly.

"Now, we're on our way to Wyndemere. Brook-Lynn is out of town and we're going to keep Nikloas company." Kristina grabbed Molly's hand and added in a sing-songy voice, "Have fun."

Alexis noticed the smile on Sonny's face as he watched Kristina and Molly leave the room. "You know your sister said the same thing to you the morning after Kristina was conceived."

The heat rose to her cheeks. "Do you like embarrassing me? And how can you be so comfortable about our girls knowing what we're about to do here?"

"Because they know I'll kill any boy they try to do the same thing with."

"That's not funny."

He giggled mischievously before he made his way to their bed. Once he arrived, he extended a hand for her to join him. Suddenly, the sight of Sonny sitting on the edge of the bed in addition to the black satin sheets and the lighted candles around the room triggered something in her brain. Her body trembled as she recalled that he wanted to place a hit on AJ. She remembered them having a terrible argument and the feeling that she wanted to save him from himself. And then she recalled the intense love she felt for him as he decided that she was more important than his business, his reputation and his code.

"Alexis? What is it?"

"I love you…I mean I remember how much I love you or rather how much I loved you. I remember the candles and the way you touched me." And then she realized that she had just had an epiphany of sorts. "Sonny, I love you."

Sonny made his way to her. And when he was merely inches away, she could see the tears that hung on the edges of his eyelids. "You love me? You loved me that night? Why did you say…I didn't know."

"I didn't trust what we had then like I trust what we have now. I love you, Sonny."

With her admission, their mouths collided feverishly. Never had she wanted anyone like she wanted him both then and now. As they made love, both her body and her mind remembered every touch that had ever passed between them.

The next morning, her head rested on his bare chest. She touched the scars that remained from the bullets he'd taken to save her life. "I was the one you saved."

"Not half as many times as you've saved me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Sonny, I'm confused. Before we got married, we were only together once when Kristina was conceived, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that night I remember black satin sheets. Since we've been married we've only ever been together on dark colored satin sheets…it's kind of you thing."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

She shook her head in disgust. "Why do I remember us being together on light blue cotton sheets?"

"You must have been dreaming about me again. Do you do that a lot?" He winked at her and received a shove at his chest in response. His cell phone rang. He sighed and said, "Dante."

"I'm going to take a shower." He was so smug, but after last night she thought he had reason to be. She kissed him before heading to the bathroom. As she allowed the water to run over her head, she tried to make sense of her errant memory. Maybe it was just a dream. Sonny typically wouldn't be caught near cotton sheets. In her dream, there was an uncharacteristic desperation between them. And it was certainly unclear in a way that her memories had not been when they returned.

As she stepped out of the shower, something happened that caused her to lose her footing. On her way down, she bumped her head on the sink. As she hit the floor, she remembered a struggle with Sam of all people over a bottle of pills. Before she could make sense of it, Sonny was hovering over her.

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"I slipped and I bumped my head." She felt groggy.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded. Then she vaguely recalled Sonny helping her up, dressing her and screaming for Max to get the car. She repeatedly told him he was overreacting, but he paid her no attention. Her eyelids felt so heavy, but each time they closed, another memory came back…and Sonny coaxed her into keeping her eyes open.

With one blink, she remembered Kristina's traumatic birth; with another she remembered her wedding in the hospital to Ric. Before she knew it, Robin Scorpio-Drake was examining her and asking her a ton of questions. When Robin left the room, Sonny entered and held her hand.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Sonny, it's only been 20 minutes. All she's going to tell me is that I have a bump on the head. You completely overreacted."

"I didn't want to take any chances. You're my wife. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alexis is going to be fine." Robin said as she entered the room. "Except for one thing…"

"One thing? It's not the cancer is it?" Sonny looked a little pale as he asked.

Alexis nodded to Robin. "It's okay, Robin. Whatever it is you can tell me in front of Sonny."

"No need to worry, you are still cancer free." Robin grinned at them both. "You're pregnant, Alexis. You and Sonny are going to have another baby."

Alexis thought she was going to have a panic attack on the spot. "How can this be?" I'm almost 47. I can't…"

Sonny held her hand and an emotion that could only be described as pure joy spread across his face. She felt him give her hand a slight squeeze. She couldn't return it. "She just needs a minute." Sonny winked at Robin.

"I'll give the two of you some space…and by the way, Happy Valentine's Day!"

Robin's words hit Alexis like a club and it all came back to her. And she was suddenly very sad that she knew exactly what Ric meant.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi everyone, I know it's been a really long time between updates, but I'm back with only three or four more chapters left. Things aren't exactly as they seem in the chapter, but hints are falling like anvils. Alexis is being hard on herself because she knows something the audience and Sonny doesn't know. I really hope you like it. Reviews are truly appreciated (especially because they let me know whether to continue). Everyone have a Great Thanksgiving! _

**The Break – Chapter 25**

Sonny continued to hold Alexis's hand as he tried to process Robin's announcement that he was going to be a father for the fifth time. He would be 50 in a month and a half and six months later he would be changing diapers. Still, nothing could lessen his joy. He finally had the life he had always wanted with the woman he loved. He would also have a chance to raise a child with Alexis, something he was robbed of with Kristina. Although Alexis kept the truth of his paternity secret, he would always blame Carly's manipulations and his own cowardice as much as he blamed Alexis.

He looked at Alexis. She was as pale as a ghost. He wondered if he should to try to find a paper bag in her purse or whether he should call the girls to bring one from home. He was surprised by the sound of her voice.

"I remember everything. I know why I disappeared. When Kristina told me I was a liar and a hypocrite, she was right-" Sonny watched as Alexis struggled to make sense of the memories he believed she just had. His heart raced at a pace so rapid that he almost lost his breath. In his mind, he prepared himself for the worst: Alexis saying that now that she remembered everything, she could no longer stay his world or worse, she would retreat back to her own.

And in a flash, almost as quickly as he had the thought, she seemed to disappear. She stared blankly ahead. It was as though she'd been transported to another place and time. Then with a slow blink, she was transported back to him and the present time.

She began to speak again. "When Kristina learned that I killed Keifer, she called me a fraud. She told me that I pretended that I was better than you when the truth was I was the same. I was a murderous liar that would do anything I wanted to get my way."

He reached for his wife only to watch as she pulled away from him. If she wouldn't let him comfort her with his arms, he would do it with his words. "Sweetheart, she didn't mean it. You are a wonderful mother. Kristina was upset. Unfortunately, our daughter has my temper."

Alexis laughed awkwardly as she pushed the tears from her eyes. "I know Kristina was speaking from anger, but I think I broke down because she was right about me. There's a certain face I let the world see and then there's all of this junk that I'm hiding beneath the surface." She faced him. "Sonny, do you know what I've done to my kids? To our kids? Let's start with what happened the night Kristina was kidnapped."

"Do we have to rehash this, right now?" Sonny was suddenly very ashamed of the danger in which his lifestyle had placed his children. "I know you're scared about the baby, but-"

"Of course, I'm afraid about the baby, Sonny. I'm 47. The baby and I are facing more health risks due to my age and your business than I can count on one hand." She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. It was then when he saw the tears. It was also now that he realized that this was the Alexis who remembered being shot at on the steps of the police station or having her apartment nearly blown to bits.

"Alexis, we can get through…"His hand moved to stroke her hair, but she pulled away. He wondered if her resentment of his lifestyle had already begun, not ten minutes after she fully regained her memory. "Oh I get it, now that you remember your old life, you have doubts about us."

"Sonny, this is about us, but it's not about our marriage." With a turn, she faced him and he saw the tears skate across her face. She let an exaggerated sigh escape her lips. "I need to you to listen to me...to hear what I'm saying. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. She hadn't left him much choice to do anything else.

"Ric and I were separated when Kristina was kidnapped. We were going to give things another try the night she was taken. Then you called. You said Kristina was kidnapped. I was furious."

He dropped his head, "I remember. I thought you were going to rip my head off."

"I would have if Ric hadn't stopped me. But then a half hour later, Ric was accusing me of stealing Kristina to get back at you." The tears began to creep down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't do that to me." With his palm, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You wouldn't let me think our daughter was in danger if she wasn't. We wouldn't do that to each other."

"I know, but Ric and I had a big fight about it…and then he left to find Sam." She breathed deeply and paused. "I still can't believe I thought Sam took Kristina. Why didn't I know saw was her sister?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sweetheart you couldn't have known."

Alexis sniffled then began again. "When Ric left, it was just you and me. And you promised me that you would find our baby…that you would do whatever it took. And then you told me that I should go rest in Michael's room…"

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a parade of Davis girls from the oldest to the youngest. Sam rushed to her mother's side, while Kristina and Molly clung to him. "Mom, what happened?" Sam grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy and I slipped in the shower. Sonny panicked and insisted that I come to the hospital."

"It's a good thing I did or we wouldn't have found out…" Sonny smiled.

Molly sprang from Sonny's side. "Oh my gosh, mom's pregnant. I knew it."

"No way," Kristina giggled.

Sonny watched as Sam looked from Molly to him to Alexis. "Mom, you're not?" She hesitated. "You can't be. I'm 32 years old."

Alexis wiped her face where the tears had fallen earlier and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I guess this is what happens when you get an early start."

"And when you hook up with dad." Kristina now moved to Sam. "Time to pay up Sam. Fifty dollars, please."

Molly joined her. "You owe me, seventy-five."

"Unbelievable!" Sam threw her hands in the air.

"You bet on whether I would get pregnant?" Alexis yelled.

"Yes," Molly crawled in bed beside her. "I made extra because I bet it would happen before Memorial Day.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alexis threw her arms in the air.

Sonny shook his head and chuckled. He loved being surrounded by his posse of beautiful brunettes. The room was filled with love he never thought he would have as a child. This baby would have everything he never had as a kid: two loving and stable parents, a fierce mother, an active grandfather, six very protective siblings, money and a big home with an enormous yard.

He watched as Kristina climbed onto Alexis's hospital bed and snuggled into her free sides. Sam crawled onto the side of the bed that Molly occupied.

"Ladies," Alexis began, "I have more news. My memory is back."

"Mom, that's awesome!" Molly exclaimed. Kristina and Sam agreed more halfheartedly. Sonny suspected that Alexis's recovered memory had unearthed the same fears that Alexis would love them less in Sam and Kristina that it had in him.

"It is great news." Alexis kissed her youngest girl's head. "Now, I can remember each of your birthdays and what I felt the first time I saw each of you. I remember every hard time I've ever had, which makes me appreciate having each of you…and Sonny here even more. I love you all so much and I'm going to fight really hard to make sure I never leave you again."

Robin reentered the room and gave Sonny a big smile. He knew it was because she knew that the love that filled the room was everything he ever wanted. She poked Sonny in the arm. "How are the parents-to-be?"

"I'm great." Sonny chuckled. "I think it's going to take Alexis a minute to adjust."

Robin smiled and walked over to Alexis and the girls. "Ladies, while we have everyone here, I need everyone to promise to help Alexis stay calm and get a lot of rest. Although she is beautiful and youthful to us, her age puts her at certain risks." She spoke directly to Alexis. "Alexis, I know I'm not your OB/GYN, but until you see her, I need you to avoid all stress."

"Thanks Robin, I will."

When Alexis returned to Greystone, Sonny noticed she wore a peculiar look on her face. She touched the leather sofa that sat in the foyer. She sighed before she sank into its cushions. He asked the girls to give them some privacy.

Alexis was the first to speak. "I can't believe I live here now." Then she looked at the wedding band that adored her left hand. "I really can't believe we got married and we were married all of what 15 minutes before you knocked me up? Typical you. When are you going to get a vasectomy?"

Sonny couldn't help giggling. As much as he loved the Alexis who lost her memory, he adored the one who knew him almost as well as she knew herself.

"Why are you laughing? There's nothing funny here. How do you manage to get me pregnant every time you touch me?" She glared at him.

"Not every time." He smiled. He couldn't help it. She wasn't leaving or threatening to go; she was just being Alexis. "That's pretty much an impossibility given the number of times we've been together this month alone."

"Still not funny. I'm terrified. I'm no more ready for this than I was with Kristina."

He sat down beside her and took her hand. "Sweetheart, the difference is that this time we are together. I'm going to spoil you the way I didn't get a chance to when you were pregnant with Kristina…if-"

"If what?"

"If you still want to be with me. I know when we got married you didn't know exactly what you were getting into…not like you know now. So, I want you to know that if you want out let me know and I'll still help you fight Ric for Molly."

Alexis closed her eyes for nearly 30 seconds before she reopened them. "I'm only going to say this once because I can't even believe it myself. I love you, Sonny." She took an extra deep breath. "The girls are happy. I was happy." She mumbled under her breath, "Let's see how long it takes me to mess that up."

Sonny kissed her forehead. "We're not going to mess anything up this time. I love you." He kissed her mouth. "Now, what were you trying to tell me at the hospital?"

"It's not important. Can you just hold me for awhile?"

He pulled her into his chest and held her against him as he had done so many times before. They remained that way until Max announced Jax was there to see Alexis. Though he would never admit it to either of them, he was almost glad to see Jax. For whatever reason, Alexis cared about him and some time with her friend. He went to the kitchen to check on Kristina and Molly. He watched as Molly moved around the kitchen with ease while Kristina watched on the sidelines. Cooking and her academic brilliance were the only ways in which Kristina was more like Alexis than him. Cooking was also the only way Molly differed from her mother. When he saw the girls had everything under control he went back in the foyer to check on Alexis.

When her entered, he heard Alexis speaking. "Do you know how hurt Sonny is going to be when he learns the truth?"

"Yes, he will go on about how you betrayed him and he'll forget about all the times he's lied to you."

He watched as Alexis leaned her head on Jax's shoulder. "I can't exactly keep quiet about this. How would you feel if you found out John was not your father and Jane kept it from you?"

Sonny suddenly felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. He knew Alexis spent time with Jax while she was trying to get her memory back, but he didn't know things had gone far enough for her to question whether he was the father of their baby. She hadn't sounded doubtful at the hospital. He needed some time to think. He need to figure out how to find out the truth without risking Alexis's or her baby's health. "'Lexis," he called out. "I'll be back."


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi all. Can you believe I updated so soon. This chapter is a little longer than usual, but it solves a couple of the main mysteries going on here. (Lisa, I think you'll be happy. ;) )_

_Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing from you. (Thanks Lo & Lisa) I hope everyone enjoys. __BTW, there is a conversation that Alexis would never have in front of Dante, but since this chapter is from Dante's POV, it had to happen. :) _

The Break Chapter 26

Dante sat at his desk and stared blankly ahead as he processed the latest family events. Only the day before, he learned from his little sister that at the age of 31, he was about to become a big brother for the fifth time. The previous addition was his baby brother, Christopher, who would be a year old in a week's time. This latest addition was courtesy of his long-lost father, the mob boss, who made his job as a police officer in Port Charles more difficult than it had ever been in Bensonhurst. One of the only benefits that had come from being Sonny Corinthos's son was his immediate role as big brother to, at the time, three great siblings…and an adorable little cousin. In the two years he'd been in Port Charles, he'd grown to love them very much.

He'd also learned from Kristina that Alexis had gotten her memory back. Part of him wondered if Alexis would have stayed married to his dad if she hadn't learned she was pregnant. Now, they would never know. Dante had always been amazed at what seemed to be pure luck on Sonny's part when it came to avoiding the law; it appeared that the luck spilled into other areas of his life as well.

At the sound of very familiar footsteps, he looked up in time to receive a slightly seductive smile from his Assistant District Attorney girlfriend. "Good Morning Detective."

She greeted him without stopping. The move surprised him until he noticed her boss, his uncle, Ric, was following her. He didn't look good. The sight of Ric reminded him of the open case he still needed to solve: the death of Claudia Zacchara. Claudia was also his "stepfather's" sister who happened to have been involved with both Ric and Sonny. He hated that he was practically related to everyone in Port Charles…a problem he shared with his partner, Lucky Spencer.

It hadn't crossed his mind that he'd been staring at Ric and Claire until he heard Lucky speak. "Down killer. If you keep that up, you're going to keep that up, everyone is going to know the two of you are together…if they haven't figured it out already."

"You think people know?" Dante shoved his hands through his bangs.

"Pretty sure of it, yeah." Lucky tapped his pencil against his desk.

"I hate how he always follows her around." More than anything, Dante wanted Ric gone. Although in his first few months as District Attorney, Ric had done a decent job, Dante hated that he always seemed prepared to trump up charges against his father. He didn't care about how it affected Sonny as much as he worried about how his father's arrest would affect his brothers and sister. Worst of all, he suspected that Ric was the one to blame for Claudia's death. "What's his deal?"

"Ric has probably figured out that the two of you are dating. Seems you, your dad and your Uncle Ric have the same taste in women."

"We do not."

"You do. Claire is totally an Alexis clone. "

"She is not." Dante protested. The thought of having anything in common with Sonny freaked him out a little.

"Keep telling yourself that. Remember, I've worked with both of them." Lucky's desk phone interrupted what Dante was sure was more teasing. After a couple of seconds of what seemed to be surprised responses on Lucky's part, Lucky hung up the phone. "We have a family situation."

"What do you mean we?"

"I mean my dad just called to say that Sonny is at the Haunted Star holding a gun on Jax and threatening to kill him."

Dante sighed. "Let's go."

As the two men entered the Haunted Star, they found Sonny holding a gun on Jax just as Luke described. He didn't flinch at the sight of two officers walking in.

"I'm glad you're here. Now, you can arrest this lunatic." Jax demanded.

"You'd like that. Then you can have my wife to yourself." Sonny yelled.

Luke interrupted the tense situation. "I've got some crates to unpack in the back, so I'm going to leave. If you need an official statement, Jasper pulled the gun on Corinthos and Corinthos took it away just before you got here."

"Unbelievable!" Jax threw his hands up in the air.

Dante was the first to speak. "Come on Sonny, put the gun away."

"Not until I get some answers."

"I already told you that Alexis and I are friends."

Dante realized that this might be a bit of family business he'd prefer not to have aired. He turned to Lucky. "I can handle this."

Lucky excused himself and left Dante, Sonny and Jax alone in the room. "Sonny, what's going on here?"

"Candyboy is sleeping with my wife and its going to stop."

"Really Corinthos, what are you going to do? Shoot me in front of your son, the cop? Make him take you to prison? You can't possibly believe Alexis would stand by you if you killed me."

Dante sighed. "He has a point."

Sonny kept his eyes on Jax as he put his gun away. Jax put a bit of money on the counter to pay for the drink he'd been sipping until Sonny brandished his gun. Then he walked very closely to Sonny and spoke loud enough for Dante to hear. "One day I sincerely hope Alexis realizes that she's too good for you because when that day comes I'm going to run you out of this town."

"Bring it, Candyboy." Sonny shouted.

Both men watched as Jax walked out of the Haunted Star. Dante looked around to make sure Jax was gone and Lucky was out of earshot.

"Sonny, what are you thinking pulling a gun on Jax? Are you trying to go to prison before your son or daughter is born?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You better talk about it or I'm going to haul you down to the station." Dante stared at his father. "How do you think Alexis is going to feel about having to bail you out for trying to kill her best friend?"

"They're more than friends." Sonny clinched his fist. "I heard them talking. The baby might be Jax's."

The words shocked Dante. Everything he knew about Alexis told him Sonny's last statement was wrong. "How do you know?"

"I heard Alexis and Candyboy talking about it. They were talking about how it was wrong to keep a child from its father and how I would be mad when I found out the truth."

"Are you sure you heard right? Did you ask Alexis about it?"

"I can't; she's too fragile. I felt like I was going to lose her for a minute when she got her memory back and again when she found out she was pregnant. I thought my heart was going to stop. Don't get me wrong, I won't be happy if this baby is Candyboy's but I know what life is like without Alexis and I'm not going to lose her again."

Dante was surprised at a selflessness he'd never seen in Sonny before. He honestly felt bad for the guy. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. Go home and talk to Alexis. You can't tiptoe around something like this for nine months. It will eat you up and you'll wind up alienating Alexis."

"Yeah? What makes you think you know so much?"

"Secrets caused Lulu and I to break up? It worked out for me in the long run because Claire is awesome, but I'm pretty sure Alexis is the best thing that happened to you. So, don't blow it." Dante thought for a minute. "How did you know Jax was here anyway?"

"I followed him."

"And you pulled a gun on him in a public place?" Sometimes Dante wondered how Sonny ascended to his position as the head of the organization with his recklessness.

"It wasn't a public place, it was Luke's. Luke would never turn me over to the cops."

Dante suddenly knew why he and Lucky made great partners. He decided to follow Sonny back to Greystone. He wanted to see for himself that Alexis was okay since the reemergence of her memory. When he entered the foyer, she smiled at him with a familiarity that had been missing for the past couple of months.

"Dante, it's nice to see you. Sonny walked in a couple of minutes before you did. He's upstairs."

"Hey." He kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I know where Sonny is. We were together a few minutes ago." When he saw the alarmed look on her face, he decided to change the subject. "By the way, I understand congratulations are in order. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I'm terrified, panicky, a little nauseous and excited, all at the same time. Is Sonny in trouble?"

From the look on her face, Dante knew nothing less than the truth would satisfy Alexis. "No. I don't think Jax is going to press charges."

"Why would Jax press charges?"

"Because Sonny threatened him because he thinks the two of you are having an affair."

"He thinks we're what?" Shock crossed Alexis's face. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Dante enough!" Sonny yelled. "You need to go now."

Alexis placed her hand on Dante's arm. "No, you need to stay and keep him honest." Alexis turned her attention back to Sonny. "I have never cheated on you. I would never. Why would you think that?"

"I overheard you and Jax talking about the baby. You said a child should know it's father and you talked about how I would feel betrayed."

Dante was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with the intimate nature of the conversation. Still, Alexis seemed serious when she demanded that he stay. So, he stood quietly by.

"We were talking about things that happened in the past between you and me. " She looked at Dante. "Jax isn't hurt is he?"

Dante shook his head, "no."

She took a deep breath and looked at Sonny. "Good. Then I suppose I can forgive you…this time. I'm guessing you thought I was too fragile to talk to about this."

Sonny dropped his head. "The doctor said to avoid stress."

"You going to prison does not equal me avoiding stress. Just so you don't get these crazy ideas in your head again, you should know that in the 20 years since Kristina was conceived, I've been with three men: you, your brother and Jerry. Now, if we're done, I'm going to take a nap while you make me lunch. " Alexis turned to Dante. "Thanks for keeping him out of trouble."

Dante nodded and smiled. He expected Sonny to throw him out of the house, but was instead surprised with a lunch invitation. Over lunch, he extended him an olive branch of his own: he filled him in on the non-classified details of Claudia's death. A sketchy witness had identified Ric as the last person that had been with her before she took a dive from the roof. He suspected that Corcoran, the missing mobster, was hired as a part of the crew to remove all traces that indicated Ric had been there. Sonny offered to use his connections to locate Corcoran. Dante didn't like it, but he didn't say, "no."

Later that evening, while they were having dinner at his apartment, Dante filled Claire in on the day's events. He noticed that she was unusually interested in Alexis's responses to Sonny's suspicions.

"Are you sure she didn't say anything else?"

"She only said she was talking about the past." Dante noticed her frown. "What's going on?"

"I solved the mystery of Claudia's death today." She frowned.

Dante dropped his fork out of sheer surprise. "What? How?"

"A messenger delivered a box meant for him to my office by mistake. The box was full of bloody women's clothes. I'm guessing they belonged to Claudia. So, I questioned him about it in his office about 10 minutes after you saw us this morning."

"What did he say?"

She too now dropped her fork and pushed away her plate. "He said, when he left Port Charles, he went to the DA's office in Boston. He wanted to distance himself from all things mob related. He ran into Claudia and resumed an affair with her. He wound up falling pretty hard for her. Still, Claudia was Claudia. She got involved with some bad people, namely Corcoran's bosses. One night he walked into their apartment and found her dead. Corcoran and his bosses were still there. They offered to let him live in exchange for certain abuses of his position. They threatened to hurt his family if he didn't do what they wanted. He tried for a while, until one day he couldn't take it anymore. He refused to throw a trial. He found a photo of Molly slipped under his door and cut into pieces."

Dante was furious. He pounded his fist against the table. "So he moves back here to lead them right to her? How stupid can he be? He's suing them for custody. He can't take care of Molly if half of the East Coast wants to take him out."

"According to him, he didn't sue for custody to win, he sued for custody so that Alexis could publically acknowledge what he'd always suspected. He said the only way to _save_ Molly was for Alexis to come clean about the past."

Dante thumped his finger against his bottom lip. "I think she already did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think she told Jax the truth that can save Molly. Sonny thought Alexis was saying the baby she was carrying was Jax's, but I think she was talking about Molly being Sonny's instead of Ric's." He wasn't in town when Molly was born, so he had no idea about the circumstances of her birth. "Is that even possible?"

Claire walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know, but given Sonny's position in the organization, public proof that Molly is his and not Ric's would keep her safe from these people."

"What are we supposed to do?" Dante felt helpless. One thing he knew was Ric's plan was too risky and he was not going to put Molly at risk.

Claire kissed his cheek. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out together."

_FYI-If you're wondering about the Corcoran stuff, check out the chapter when Dante tells Sonny that he doesn't need to marry Alexis. I think it's around chapter 14._


	27. Chapter 27

Hi all, sorry for the months of delay. I got busy and I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyhow, this chapter is more of a set up for things to come. Hope you enjoy. I think there are two or three chapters left. The beginning is mushy because I initially planned to add it on Valentine's Day.

**The Break – Chapter 27**

Kristina stood in the doorway quietly watching her parents and smiling. They were in her mother's least favorite place: the kitchen. Her mom was looking out of the window. Her dad was standing behind her with his hands around her waist and resting on her belly. His chin was nuzzled into her neck. It was these moments of quiet that confirmed for Kristina that she was conceived in love. Seeing her parents this way was something she never dreamed was possible when she was a child.

Molly, her baby sister, who was practically her height, almost interrupted the moment, until Kristina caught her by the arm and pointed.

Kristina admired how well her parents complimented each other with their dark hair and olive complexions. Her mother's aristocracy was displayed in the silk lavender peignoir while her dad's bad boy was illustrated by the large tattoos on his arms.

"Aww," Molly sighed just above a whisper. She disappeared then returned with the camera Uncle Jax bought her for her birthday the year before.

Her mom was barely showing. It was April now and the doctors had determined that her mother was approaching the end of her first trimester. They would all be glad when the first trimester was over. At her mom's age, she had been deemed high risk. Things would be safer for mother and child in the second trimester. Kristina sensed her mother had been worried about something since the day she learned she was pregnant and her dad had become tense in the last couple of weeks. He'd also become even more overprotective of them all. Kristina was sure the second trimester would give everyone a chance to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Alexis asked when she heard the sound of the camera's shutter.

"It was just such a beautiful moment." Molly gushed. "It's so obvious how much in love you are. I had to capture it so you could have it forever."

"Come here, you." Sonny pulled Molly under his arm and mussed her hair.

"She's right you know." Kristina wrapped her arms around her mother's stomach. "I never thought this could happen. "

She felt her mom kiss the top of her head and as she suspected, her mom's hormones soon produced tears. She smiled as her father soothed her mother with some soft words in Spanish and then a tender kiss. She wondered why things couldn't have been this way all along.

Then her dad's cell phone rang. When she heard him call her brother Dante's name she should have been relieved but she worried more. Her dad left the room and her mother began to rather helplessly search the fridge for anything to eat…until Molly volunteered to make them breakfast.

Kristina slipped into the foyer to find her dad. There was one final secret she had been keeping from her mother. She was her dad's right hand woman. While her mom was in her haze, Kristina had become the "fixer." She made sure things ran smoothly around the Corinthos household. If her dad left an incriminating note lying around and her brother, the cop, happened to visit, she would simply slip the note in her pocket. She'd memorized Benny's number in case of emergencies and she had regular, superficial conversations with Max about the state of the organization. She knew her bloodline as a Cassadine-Corinthos had prepared her for it and she knew her mom would hate it. Still, someone had to look after her dad and Molly, so Kristina previously nominated herself.

Now, even though her mom was back and married to her dad, she found that old habits died hard. It didn't help that now, during this phone call with Dante, she noticed her dad wore the same worried expression she had seen for the last several weeks.

"You sure your informant is good? They're headed to Port Charles? Why now? How much danger is Molly in?" She watched as her dad ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to promise you? Molly may be Ric's but I've been more of a dad to her than he has. If someone comes after her I'm going to—"

"Dad!" Kristina shouted to keep him from making any threats that could come back to haunt him. He looked at her at once realizing that she was present and that she'd probably heard more than he'd intended.

He glanced at her then looked at the phone. "I'll call you later." When he hung up, her dad approached her with fire in his eyes. "Kristina, how many times have I told you about eavesdropping on my conversations."

"Someone has to keep you safe. "

"I'm supposed to protect you. What if someone calls you to testify?"

"Then I'll lie. I've done it before. Now, what's going on with Molly?"

Sonny leaned back against the sofa. "Seems your Uncle Ric has gotten involved with the wrong people again. They're very angry with him and that could, of course, put Molly in danger. I need to go to Massachusetts to see if I can put a stop to it before they decide to come to Port Charles. But first, I need to talk to your Uncle Ric, so I need you to get your Mom out of the house for a few hours.

"Get me out of the house for a few hours why?" Neither Kristina nor her dad had heard her mother walk into the room.

"It's a surprise." Her dad patted the sofa cushion beside him. Kristina marveled at how easily he could shift from business Sonny to family Sonny. Part of her hated the way he could mislead her mother, something she'd also inherited. Still, she understood why he did it; so, she joined in.

"Well Mom," Kristina paused as she tried to think something up. "Dad and I were planning a very special dinner for you tonight."

"For what reason?"

Kristina smirked, "You love to eat and dad loves to cook."

"True," Alexis smiled. "But why is tonight different than any other night?"

"It's not." Kristina then decided to go with a little truth. "But, you and dad are getting along and none of us ever know how long that's going to last. So, I figure we should celebrate every minute."

"I agree." Her mother began to smile. "And now that I actually remember that I love shopping, I think we should call your big sister and grab your little sister and go shopping and then maybe have lunch at the Metro Court."

"Querida," Her dad stood and placed his hand on her mother's stomach. "I need you to take it easy okay?"

"It's only shopping."

"Famous last words." Her dad shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I'll take care of it." Both she and her dad knew she meant more than shopping.

By 1 p.m., the three Davis-Corinthos women had cleaned out several boutiques and even more shoe stores. They landed at the Metro Court for lunch. No sooner than Molly hopped up to find her "Uncle Jax," her mother zoomed in on her.

"So, young lady, what's the real reason your father wanted me out of the house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Alexis leaned forward and whispered in a stern tone. "Kristina, I'm back now…one hundred percent. I know that while I was gone you and your dad got close. I'm truly happy about that. But I don't want you anywhere near his business and I suspect the business is the reason the two of you wanted me gone."

"Well, you're wrong." Kristina lied nonchalantly. She reasoned that it wasn't really a lie as long as she was telling part of the truth. "Dad wanted to talk to Uncle Ric."

Her mother's face flushed. "Your dad wanted to talk to your uncle about what? Did he specifically ask you to get me out of the house?"

"Yes. He knows Uncle Ric upsets you."

"What was Dad going to talk to your Ric about?" For some reason, her silence unnerved her mother. When she spoke again, her voice was stronger. "Kristina, tell me…now!"

"I think it was about Molly…it probably had something to do with the custody case." Knew her mother well-enough to tell that the thought of her dad and her uncle talking was stressing her mother out…so, much so that Alexis immediately grabbed her cell phone and tried to call Sonny. "Mom…"

Her mother waived her off as she listened to the phone ring. "Sonny, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this." She shoved her cell phone into her purse. "Kristina, I need you to stay here with your sister, okay? Max will take you both home in an hour or so."

"Mom, wait Dad and I didn't want you to be there because the doctors said you need to avoid stress. It's too soon with the baby."

Her mother grabbed her hand. "Kristina, the baby and I will be fine, but I need to talk to your father before your Uncle Ric says some things your father is not ready to hear. I'll be fine. I promise."

With that her mother was away from the table and out of the door in a flash. Kristina stood to follow her, but she was stopped by an unexpected surprise: Ethan Lovett. Over the last several months she'd developed what some people called a crush on Ethan; though he would deny it, she knew it was something more.

"Kristina, I can't believe you almost ran past me without saying hello. Something big must be going on." Ethan finished his sentence with the mega-watt smile she had grown to love.

"I'm sure there is and whatever it is will probably tear my family apart."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Your parents love each other…so much so that they've got two adult children and a baby on the way."

"Actually," Kristina smiled at him, "my parents have three adult children. I'm eighteen in case you've forgotten. That makes me legally an adult."

"Yes, a legal adult who is still in high school." Ethan shook his head and laughed.

A minute or so later, Molly strolled gleefully into the dining room. She greeted Ethan warmly and invited him to join them for lunch. She asked about her mom, for which Kristina made up an excuse for her absence. Then Molly, happily and obliviously headed toward the table.

Ethan stopped Kristina as she began to follow Molly. "Don't worry, Kristina. If two people are meant to be together, it will happen."

Kristina gave Ethan her most flirtatious smile. "Trust me, I'm counting on it."


	28. Chapter 28

Hi all, I know it's been forever, but this is the second to last chapter (I think). The crap hits the fan in this one. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**The Break - 28**

Alexis raced from the restaurant to the lobby of the Metro Court where she ran into Jax. Apparently, she had lost her trademark façade of calmness because Jax held her in place and refused to let her go until she calmed down.

"Jax, I have to get home. Sonny is with Ric." She lowered her voice. "Ric may tell him the truth about Molly."

"Alexis, if Ric hasn't done that up to this point why would he do that now?" Jax walked her to one of the sofas and did not release her hand until she joined him. "Sonny is fine. Molly is fine. You and your little one are who I'm concerned about right now."

Alexis ran her hand across her stomach. "The baby and I are fine. I expect she will be as strong and beautiful and stubborn as her sisters."

"So, you found out you're having a girl?" Jax smiled at the prospect of spoiling another "niece."

Alexis released a deep sigh. "No, I just can't wrap my mind around raising a son in Sonny's world. Dante and Morgan are fine. But Dante didn't learn about Sonny until he was a grown man. Morgan had you as a good influence. The son that Sonny spent the most time with was Michael and he idolizes him…even after he was shot in the head at his father's wedding. I don't want to see my son grown up to think the appropriate response to anger is violence."

Jax stroked her hair. "If that's how you feel about it, why are you trying so hard to save your marriage?"

"Because I love my husband. I've seen him with his daughters and he's a wonderful father. He's kind and tender…everything I wish I had as a girl. And he really does his best to keep them safe." She twisted the gold band on her left hand, the same one that had belonged to Sonny's mother. "And when I'm with Sonny, I feel safe. I know it doesn't make sense to you; it doesn't make sense to me. I just do."

Jax wiped the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. Then, he squeezed her hand. "If that's how you feel, I'll take you home myself.

When they arrived at Greystone, Milo stood guarding the foyer doors. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Mr C doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Are you seriously refusing me access to my own home?" Alexis went into prosecutor mode.

"Uh, I, uh, yeah, Mrs D-C. It's the boss's orders."

"Well," Alexis said, "I don't take the boss's orders and if you lift a finger to stop me, I will scream bloody murder…sorry, bad choice of words…but, I am serious."

Milo stepped out of the way allowing Alexis full access to the living room. When she entered, Alexis immediately noticed Sonny's squared jaw; it was typically the first sign of a tense situation. Ric looked like the cat that ate the canary. Ric noticed her first.

"Well Alexis, your timing is perfect…really perfect. I was just deciding whether to tell Sonny that he was living with the one person who can save Molly's life."

"Save Molly's life? Sonny what is he talking about? Is Molly in some kind of danger?" Alexis felt her heart race.

"No, sweetheart, I have everything under control." Sonny's face softened a little as he looked at her and outstretched his hand. "Come here. My brother was just leaving."

"What will it take for either of you to tell the truth?" Ric yelled. "Molly is not fine. There are men that are threatening her life because she's my daughter."

"What?" Alexis suddenly felt light-headed. She rested her hand on the arm of the sofa to keep herself steady.

Ric spoke more quietly than before, "I got hooked up with some bad people in Massachusetts and now, they're coming here to kill me. Before I came back here, they slipped a photo of Molly under my door."

"And you led them right here to her?" Alexis moved to strike Ric until Sonny got between them. It reminded her of the night Kristina was kidnapped, except that night it was Ric who stopped her from hitting Sonny. She watched Ric step back and did her best to calm down. When she regained her composure, she asked, "Why didn't you run?"

Ric smirked, "We all know that I will never escape a mob hit, but Molly doesn't have to be in danger…at least not this danger. You know that Alexis. It's the reason I sued for custody." He moved closer to her again. "You can do the right thing, here Alexis. Tell Sonny, what we both know is going to save Molly."

"You think Alexis throwing Molly into the middle of a custody battle is going to save her? You're even farther gone than I thought." The loudness of Sonny's voice was a stark contrast to the low volume with which Ric had been speaking.

As much as she hated to admit it, Ric was right. He wasn't right so much about the custody battle, but about the truth. It was time for her to tell Sonny what he should have suspected and what she always knew deep in her heart to be true. Still, didn't want to do it in front of Ric. "Ric, I think you should go."

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

Sonny yelled over him, "Ric, you heard Alexis."

Ric moved closer to her. "I'm not going to let this go until you put and end to the lying."

Alexis held her stomach tightly. It felt as though Ric had punched her in the gut by demanding she tell the truth about Molly at this very moment. The truth would drive a wedge between she and Sonny. The truth would make her ask questions that she'd been satisfied to ignore. She'd kept Molly's paternity a secret to keep her safe. All of Sonny's acknowledged children had been touched by his world. Kristina and Michael had been kidnapped. Michael had been shot in the head when he was only 12. Morgan nearly wasn't born when Sonny shot Carly in the head while she was pregnant. Sonny himself shot Dante in the living room.

"Milo!" Sonny barked in the direction of the door. His voice snapped Alexis from her thoughts. A few seconds later, the bodyguard arrived in the living room. "Get Ric out of here."

Alexis placed her hand up; it was a signal for Milo to stop. Molly paternity affected Ric as much as anyone. "Wait Milo, Ric can stay."

Ric sighed deeply. It was then that she realized that maybe he truly loved Molly. He had gone about trying to help save her in maybe the worse way possible, but he was trying to save her.

"Sweetheart," Sonny moved closer to her. "What are you trying to say?"

She inhaled deeply. "Molly is yours, Sonny. She's your daughter. "

"What?" Sonny tilted his head to the side the way he did when he didn't understand something. "How is that possible?"

"You know exactly how that's possible, Sonny." Ric snapped before Alexis could answer. "You slept with my wife. When Kristina was kidnapped, I left Alexis here while I went out to look for Sam. I did it so she would be safe. I didn't know that you were the biggest danger of all." Ric began to pace. "When I first found out Alexis was pregnant with Molly, I was thrilled. I loved Kristina, but I knew she would always keep Alexis tied to you. Then Alexis was a little more guarded than usual at home. As time passed, things didn't add up. Alexis and I hadn't been together since January and we found out she was pregnant on Valentine's Day before we were together again. Molly wasn't born until November. So, either Alexis was part horse or I wasn't her baby's father. I knew there was only one person she would be with so I figured once again, my brother saw what he wanted and took it."

Alexis sank into a nearby chair. She felt so ashamed. Even after all that Ric put her through while they were married, the guilt she felt was so strong. "Ric, I need you to go. The three of us can talk about how to tell Molly later."

"Don't you think we've wasted enough time? We need to settle this now."

"Milo." Sonny nodded to the guard, whom Alexis had forgotten was in the room. His presence embarrassed her more until she realized there was really no point, the whole town would know soon enough about her indiscretions. Sonny continued, "Get him out of here."

They were silent for a full two minutes after Ric left. Alexis knew Sonny was trying to calm down. She wondered what his reaction would have been if the truth had come out and she wasn't pregnant or if she hadn't had her break. Alexis decided to break the silence. "Sonny"

"I'm going to make dinner."

"You're going to make dinner, now? Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"What do you want to talk about Alexis? You want to talk about how you kept me from knowing Kristina was mine for three years, and then you turned around and kept me from knowing Molly was mine for thirteen?" He rubbed his hands through his hair. "Thirteen years, Alexis. Thirteen years of thinking she was not connected to me like her brothers and sister. How could you do that to me again?"

Alexis placed her hand over her belly. It reminded her to remain as calm as possible. "I wanted to save Molly from the way I grew up. I never wanted her to fear that she was unsafe. You know what has happened to your other children. Your world is dangerous."

"And yet, you are here about to bring another one of my children into my world." He turned his back to walk away and then he turned back toward her. "Why?"

"Because I love you." She paused to give him a moment for it to sink in. "I admit I would have done anything to keep Kristina and Molly safe from your life, even if that meant keeping them away from you. But then, after all the stuff with Keifer, when Kristina called me a monster and she told me I was just like you, I broke. I broke because I knew she was right. I killed two people, albeit accidentally, in the name of keeping my children safe. I lied to Ric and to you to get what I wanted. And I couldn't handle it. It reminded me that even though I changed my name I was every bit the Cassadine I was born."

She watched as Sonny's expression softened. "You're not like them or me."

"We're more alike than you think, Sonny." She wiped the tears that had begun to fall. "More than I would have ever admitted before. I think it's part of why the thought of being with you terrified me. I didn't want our children to grow up wondering if they were doomed to live a lifetime of pain and hurt like we did."

"Alexis, if I hadn't been with you when we found out you were pregnant, would you have even told me about this baby?" There was little anger in his voice, just concern.

"Of course I would have. I love you and our family."

"Then why did you lie to me about Molly, even after you got your memory back?"

"Because I didn't want us to fight. I wanted this baby to arrive without complications…unlike Molly and Kristina." She looked him in the eye. "But Sonny, let's not forget that I'm not the only one who wasn't honest here. When I didn't have my memory, I asked you if we had been together at a time other than when Kristina was conceived. And you avoided the question. I know why. It wasn't either of our finest moments. As late as 10 minutes ago, I asked you whether Molly was in danger and you lied to me. If we're going to stay together, then things have to change."

"You saying you want to bail?" Sonny stared at her intensely.

"No, things between us are better than I ever dreamed they could be while I was pregnant with Kristina and Molly. It's the reason I've been able to stay married to you."

Things were different. Yes, Sonny's world was still ridiculously dangerous, but _he_ had changed during the time she was gone. The girls brought out a kindness in him that she hadn't seen in years. They also made him conscious of his actions in a way that he wasn't before. She was still terrified that the baby she was carrying was a boy, but if it was they would deal with it together…at least she hoped they would.

She took a deep breath. "But, I can understand if you don't want to be married to me anymore."

Sonny shook his head. "You know, I never thought you would be the one I couldn't trust. This hurts pretty bad. But I know what life is like with you and without you. I don't want to do without you or our family again. So, somehow, I'll have to get over this. And somehow, we'll have to figure out how to tell Molly and the kids before this all comes out in court. I never wanted any of the kids to know what happened between us that night. I slept with my brother's wife."

_Alexis fully recalled what happened the night Molly was conceived. Ric had accused her of kidnapping Kristina to make Sonny pay. Yet, Sonny never thought she was capable of something so horrible. That night, she'd found him in tears in Michael's room. He was broken. All she wanted to do was to comfort him the way he had done for her when he promised to bring their girl back. But sometime during her soft words of comfort, Sonny kissed her. She knew she should have resisted him, but he'd always been her weakness. Their kisses turned passionate, almost desperate, and soon they were making love there on Michael's bed. They never spoke of what happened between them until now._

She and Ric were separated at the time it happened, but she was still so ashamed. She never dreamed Ric had any idea about the affair with Sonny. But now that she knew he had known for ages, it explained his obsession with believing she loved Sonny more than she loved him. It also explained why he punished her by cheating: first with Reese and then with Sam. It also explained why she hadn't been able to hate Ric after she'd gotten over the sting of his betrayal.

"Do you think we can get through this?" Alexis asked with tears on the brims of her eyelids.

"I don't know." Sonny wiped an errant tear that had fallen with his thumb before heading to the kitchen leaving Alexis feeling very alone.


	29. Chapter 29

_I hope everyone liked the last chapter (I didn't get any replies, so I'm not sure. ). I hope you enjoy this one. If you do, drop me a note and let me know. If you don't like it, you can let me know as well._

**The Break – Chapter 29**

Sonny hated the space he was in. And it had already been two weeks. He was angry, so angry with the person he loved most in the world. And he couldn't help it. Although he had lied to Alexis quite a few times in their 20 year history, he was fairly certain she only ever lied to him twice, but it was the two biggest lies she could have ever told.

Even though he knew she had good reason for doing what she had done, the space between understanding and unforgiveness was an uncomfortable one for them both. It demonstrated itself in him by his being unable to leave their bed, but pulling away anytime she reached out for him. There were long bouts of silence contrasted with joyous familial conversations. It was during those family times that he silently marveled at Molly. How had he not known? Although she showed no signs of his temper; she showed every sign of his hopelessly romantic side. Additionally, Molly loved Math and cooking, both of which he'd always been good at.

He and Alexis still hadn't told Molly, or any of the kids the truth. Sonny was the one who wanted to wait. He was afraid of what his children would think of him. Though Sonny knew all his kids knew he had done unconscionable things in the in the past, he always held out hope that they believed he was an honorable man in other ways. This revelation would confirm to the world that he was irredeemable.

Sonny walked into the living room and when he saw Alexis, he turned to leave. Then he heard her voice.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?" As he answered, he kept his eyes lowered to the ground. He wanted to look at her, but he was afraid of the anger that would rise.

"How much longer are you going to shut me out?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "Because I can't do this much longer."

At that he looked up. "So, after everything you want out?"

"No, I want my husband. I want you to show some emotion…to feel something. Sonny, we can't keep going on in this marital coma. We're like two strangers."

"I'm trying to- -"

"To do what?" She cut him off. "Punish me? Force me to leave you? If you want me to go just say so."

"Can't you see that's what I am trying to avoid? I lost you for eight months because of an argument you had with Kristina. I'm not losing you again."

"I'm fine, Sonny. I've seen psychiatrists since then. I have the love and support of my family. We married now and it's great most of the time. The only way you're going to lose me is if you keep shutting me out."

He walked to a window and looked out. He thought of the disappointed look on his children's faces when they learned the truth.

"Stop brooding!" She yelled.

"I don't brood," he said, quietly. For a brief second, a faint smile appeared as he remembered how his quietness drove her crazy when they just friends. He trusted her so much then. He never dreamed…

"We need to tell our family about Molly. The custody hearing is in two days. And Ric could still tell anyone at any time."

"He won't."

"You don't know that." She slipped her arms around his waist and rested his head against his back. "The kids will understand. If not now, one day."

"How can they when I'm not sure I do?" Sonny removed Alexis's arms from his waist. He never released her hand but held it as he led her to the sofa. "Alexis, I don't understand how you would be willing to move mountains to keep me out of Kristina and Molly's lives, but you're willing to raise a baby we with me now?"

"In the course of the 20 years that we've known each other, I've lost my sister, my brother, my best friend, Emily, and Zander. Only Kristina had something remotely to do with your business and I played a part in that."

When she spoke at the tears gathered at the brims of her eyes. Before they were able to fall very far, he had instinctively begun to wipe them away with his hands.

She continued, "I've also been responsible for the deaths of two men. I'm not proud of it, but I have considered that if we were together when I was pregnant with Kristina, Luis couldn't have gotten to me. I also can't imagine Keifer beating our daughter senseless in your house."

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Wait? So, you like me being in the business, now?"

"No, I absolutely hate it. You've done and been accused of doing some pretty terrible things due to your role in the business. But surprisingly, the business is not the issue it once was for me. I can't promise you that won't change. And we may have to make some tough decisions later."

"Tough decisions?" She'd just confirmed she wasn't leaving and he wasn't sure what she meant.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Let's say this baby is a boy. I won't be able to handle him following you into this life. So, if that means you have to leave it or our baby has to go to boarding school for large parts of his formative years then that's something we'll have to figure out."

Sonny nodded. "Got it."

Alexis smiled a soft smile. And Sonny found himself noticing how truly beautiful she was. He reached out and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"So, does this mean I get my sometimes ill-tempered, always passionate husband back? I hope so because I promised to love you in sickness, in health and a whole onslaught of other extreme conditions. I did not agree to living a milquetoast existence were we behave as virtual strangers and I take my marriage vows very seriously; it's why I endured so much nonsense with Ric…though, please feel free not to give him a run for the money."

He chuckled before he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good." She stood only to quickly sit back down.

"What's wrong?" Though their argument had been relatively calm and was over, he still worried about whether it caused problems for their baby. "Is it the baby?"

"Yes," she grinned. "I think our little one just did his or her first Michael Phelps impersonation."

"Yeah?" He quickly placed his hand on her belly.

"You know you won't be able to feel the baby move for awhile, right?"

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I just want the baby to know I'm here." His eyes reached for hers. "And I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Why don't you call your sons and invite them to dinner tonight?"

"Okay, but first why don't you show me how seriously you take your marriage vows?" This time he kissed her less chastely, quickly sliding his tongue over her lips and entangling it with hers. His hands found her hair and caressed the silky strands. He'd missed her and he was rapidly figuring out how much. When he felt her match his intensity in his kiss, followed by her hands loosening the buttons on his shirt, he guessed she had missed him too. As she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, he broke their kiss and uttered one word: "kids?"

"School." She began work on his belt causing him to unleash a mischievous laugh.

"Good."

Before things could go any farther, Max, interrupted them when he announced with slight embarrassment that Jax was in the foyer. Alexis looked at the clock and realized school would be out soon. As a result, she ignored his pleas for a "quickie." They made promises to finish what they had begun later that evening. He also promised to call his sons. As she started to leave the room to meet Jax, he stopped her.

"Wait. How seriously did you take your vows with that guy?"

"Sonny, you know we were just platonic."

"Just checking." He punctuated his sentence with a set of dimples and a kiss.

By six-thirty, all three of his sons, both of his daughters, his father, Sam and Jason sat at the large dining room table with him and Alexis. For dinner, Sonny with Molly's help made Parmesan-crusted chicken with quinoa and asparagus. Everyone enjoyed the meal and was in good spirits.

"So dad, why did you get everyone together? What's going on?" Michael was the most curious.

Sonny cleared his throat. This was the part of the meal he dreaded: confession time. "As you all know, in a couple of days we have to go to court on to decide who gets custody of Molly." Sonny watched as she gave him a brave smile. "But we wanted to give you some good news: You don't have to worry, Molly isn't going anywhere."

"Geez, Sonny, tell me you didn't get rid of Ric." Dante interrupted.

"No."

"Bribe a judge?"

"Shut up Dante, like he would tell you that if he did." Michael snapped at his brother.

"I didn't do anything illegal, but thanks for the support." Sonny snarked.

"Guys," Alexis spoke as she tried to calm the situation, "what your father is trying to say is that Ric and I were separated for awhile before Molly was born. While we were separated, I slept with Sonny. It wasn't because of revenge or to hurt Ric, but I was still too ashamed to ever admit…"

"What are you trying to say, Mom?" Kristina's intense gaze was identical to her father's. And she did not look happy.

"What your mother is saying is Molly is not Ric's biological daughter. She's mine." He knelt in front of Molly. "You're mine sweetheart."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked with a cracking voice.

Alexis touched the back of their girl's head. "We'll have to get tests done to make it official, but I'm sure."

A lone tear began to roll down Molly's cheek. At the same time, Sonny's heart began to break. He wondered what was going through her head. Was it shame or disgust or confusion? Then she spoke.

"This is the best news ever." She threw her arm around his neck. "I love you so much Uncle Sonny."

As she hugged him, he whispered to her. "When you're ready, you are probably going to want to call me something other than Uncle Sonny."

"I'm ready now, Dad." She grinned at him brightly before hugging him once more. "It's not that I don't love my other dad, but he's been gone for so long and this feels so right."

A short time later, Molly's siblings excitedly welcomed her into their ranks. Morgan was the most excited; to his surprise, Kristina was the least excited. She spent most of the night sticking close to Sam. Both he and Alexis tried to figure out what was wrong with her but she shrugged both of them off.

At one point during dessert, Molly exclaimed, "This is so exciting, I'm a love child. Just like Kristina and Sam. I always thought my life would be doomed to the boredom of normalcy, but now I know I was born of a great love, too. Now, my life might be filled with passion and romance too."

Sonny smirked, "I don't know how filled it's going to be since you won't be dating until you're thirty-five."

"And even then you'll have a police escort." Dante added.

While Molly pretended to pout, most of the table erupted in laughter.

"Don't worry Molly. I can handle these two. And now that I'm officially your grandfather, it is my job to give you whatever you want."

"Thanks Grandpa Mike." She kissed Mike on the cheek and stuck her tongue out at Dante.

Kristina sat with a sour look on her face before she finally threw her napkin on the table.

"May I be excused?" Kristina said quietly.

"Sure, sweetheart." Sonny walked to her and gave her a hug.

That evening in their bedroom, Sonny reverted back to his custom of brushing Alexis's hair. He'd stopped during the two weeks of anger.

Alexis was the first to speak. "That went about as well as could be expected. Molly was thrilled, but I'm worried about Kristina."

"Me too. I'll check on her in the morning. The boys and Mike are thrilled. It feels like the announcement just made the way everyone felt official." He laid the brush on Alexis's bedside table.

"Speaking of making things official." Alexis stood, loosened her robe and let it fall to the ground; it revealed that she was wearing a very sexy teddy. "I don't think we're fighting anymore. Care to make it official?"

"Oh yeah, baby. Come here." He pulled her quickly to the bed.

He and Alexis made love into the wee morning hours. And for the first time in two weeks, he felt as though everything would be okay.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi all. Happy New Year! I know I haven't updated in eight months, but here I am. I think there are two chapters left before this story is completed. By the way, this chapter is mostly Dante/Claire and Kristina. Hope you enjoy.

Dante watched Kristina as she texted rapidly on her cell phone. There was nothing strange about his sister texting. After all, from what he'd seen in Port Charles, most eighteen year olds were more content with having a text conversation than chatting with their parents or siblings. What was odd was that she was texting in the middle of Greystone during her sister, Sam's birthday party, which was a family event.

When he grew up in Brooklyn, family events consisted of music, food and lots of cousins. A half smile crossed his face as he thought about what a family event meant to him these days. Now, he had nearly as many siblings, half-sibling and stepsiblings as he had cousins in Brooklyn. And Sonny invited them all to every family party. There was his baby brother, Christopher that his mom had with her husband and his father's archenemy, John Zacchara. There were his two half brothers, Michael and Morgan and his now _two_ half sisters, Kristina _and_ Molly. And of course, there was baby Corinthos who had yet to make his or her appearance in the world. Then there was Samantha, who was now his stepsister.

He felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. Immediately, he knew it was his girlfriend, Claire. "Why are you so deep in thought?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I went from being an only child to a part of the cast of Eight is Enough?" He looked at Kristina and prayed she wasn't texting Ethan, an older con artist who would never be good enough for his sister. "Gosh, I hope the next one is a boy."

Claire chuckled.

"I'm serious. I've got five siblings with one more on the way, a stepsister, a stepmother, a stepfather, an uncle and a grandfather, none of which I had three years ago. The worst part is that everyone with the exception of Mike is in, dating, fathered by or married to the mob."

"And you've learned to deal with it all beautifully." Claire patted his stomach through his shirt.

"It's a little overwhelming…and hard to balance."

Claire stepped in front of him. "Dante Falconeri, you are one of the most honest and ethical men I've ever met. The fact that you love your family doesn't change doesn't make you any less so."

"So, you're not afraid of what you're getting into? You don't want to go running for the hills?"

"Not even a little." Claire punctuated her statement with a kiss on Dante's cheek.

He took her hands in his. "Not even if I try to make them your family one day?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Dante watched as Claire examined the room. Finally, her mouth broke into a smile. "If you promise to make me as happy as your dad makes Alexis or as Johnny makes your mother, I might be okay with it."

"I'll keep it in mind." Though Dante had been the most vocally opposed to his dad and Alexis marrying, he had to admit that they made each other happy. At this very moment, Sonny was stuffing Alexis full of whatever food happened to be on his plate and she, at nearly five months pregnant was happy to eat it. And as for his mother, she was beaming as Johnny hoisted his baby brother in the air until the baby drooled and giggled with appreciation. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her with so much life. Once again his eyes shifted to Kristina. "I just wish everyone was as happy as both of my parents."

Claire followed his eyes to Kristina. "Do you think she's sad that she's no longer Sonny's only daughter?"

Dante knew his little sister better than that. She was crazy about Molly. He felt it had to be something else. "No, Kristina loves Molly. And I've seen her with Molly since we all found out. Nothing's really changed between them. I think she's disappointed in her parents."

"Happens to the best of us." Claire patted his arm. A beep from Claire's cell phone interrupted them.

"Care to tell me more counselor?" He asked as she pulled the cell phone from her pocket and read a message. Though he and Claire had been dating nearly eight months, he felt there was still so much he didn't know about her. She rarely talked about her childhood or what had caused her to create the hard exterior that most people encountered.

"Uh, maybe later. Right now, I think we should talk about making sure Molly stays safe."

Dante spun on his heels to face Claire. "You still think there could be trouble with Corcoran even though the world knows Molly is a Corinthos? Is that what the text was about?"

"Yes. That was a friend at the Bureau. Corcoran is on his way to Port Charles."

"I better call headquarters and get my Uncle Ric some protection."

"Why would I need protection?

Dante bristled at the sound of Ric's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well nephew, it's a family party and I'm family. Or have you forgotten?"

"How can I forget? You keep showing up uninvited to nearly every family event we have. Given your history with Sam, I wouldn't think you'd want to be here."

Rick smiled a confident smile. "That's all water under the bridge, nephew. And for your information, I was invited,"

"By who?" Dante looked at the man in disgust.

"By me." In a flash, Kristina was at Ric's side. "Uncle Ric is family. He shouldn't be pushed aside just because Mom and Dad cheated on him."

Dante turned to Claire. "Can you watch him for a minute?" She nodded with a knowing smile and he wondered how long before his family made her run for the hills. He took a deep breath and once more hoped that his sibling to be was a boy. Girls were so emotional. Then he pulled his sister aside. "Kristina…"

"Dante, you don't get it. Uncle Ric was a good man and a good stepfather until my mom and dad messed everything up."

Dante fought the urge to knock the smug look off of his uncle's face and he pulled his sister to the side. He took a deep breath. Kristina was more like their dad than any of them. As a result, he knew that he would have to handle the situation delicately.

"Kristina, I get that you are upset with your parents but now is not the time or the place to make your point."

"When is the time, Dante?" Kristina stared at him with their father's eyes. "Will it be in a week? After Corcoran has taken him out? He's our uncle."

"And he slept with your sister. In case you didn't realize it, this is her birthday party. Like the rest of us, she was scared that she'd lost Alexis for good. Neither of them deserve to have what went on Ric rubbed in their face, right now." He watched as the girl dropped her head. "Look Kristina, I get that you are disappointed that your parents did this bad thing…"

"And lied about it. They lied about not loving each other when my mom married Uncle Ric. Then mom lied about Molly being Dad's, even though she knew with what Dad does for a living, he could have died without ever knowing the truth. If they had just been honest, things could have been so different for all of us."

"Kris, Sonny and Alexis are human and they are complicated. They've made mistakes. I guarantee you they'll make more. But bringing Ric here is not right. You talk about Corcoran taking Uncle Ric out. What if he followed him here to do it tonight? What if he came after Molly?"

Kristina grew quiet before she finally said, "I'll ask him to go, but I'm not going to abandon him."

He watched as Kristina joined Ric, who was still being babysat by Claire. He then released a breath as he watched Ric leave room. A minute or so later, he felt Claire slip her hand in his. Suddenly, the room exploded in cheers and applause. When the crowd broke, he saw that Jason had uncharacteristically and very publically proposed to Sam.

He whispered to Claire, "Great, just what the family needs: another mobster."

She squeezed his hand. "Shh, at least we averted one crisis and got Ric out of here before World War III broke out."

"Don't count on the peace lasting long. Kristina's a Corinthos. We don't let things go easily, which means we can expect more surprise appearances by Uncle Ric ."

Claire wrapped her arms around Dante's waist and snuggled into his chest. "Your inability to let things go is one of the reasons I love you." She looked up at him. "Do you think there is any chance that Sonny got his tenacity from Mike's side of the family? Maybe Ric will give up and just move away somewhere."

"I wouldn't count on it." Dante frowned.

"What if I can help make Ric moving away a reality? I can make a few calls to some friends at the Bureau and see if we can get Ric a new name and identity."

Dante looked at this woman that he loved and he appreciated what she was offering. Still, with his family, things never went smoothly. "I guess it's worth a shot."

Claire raised her eyebrows and gave Dante a strange look. "What?"

"A shot, Falconeri?"

"I know. Bad choice of words."


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi all, this is the second to last chapter. It explains what Kristina's problem has been since she found out about Molly's parentage. Last chapter is Alexis's POV and includes the birth of baby Cassadine-Corinthos._

**The Break 31**

Kristina lay on her bed staring at her history book. She was supposed to be studying, but she'd been unable to concentrate since the truth about Molly's parentage was revealed. Something in her was so angry and she wasn't sure why. Most of her family just chalked it up to her being moody like her father. But it was so much more than that. It had already been a couple of months and she couldn't get past it.

Part of her wanted to yell and scream at her mother. There was a part of her that blamed her mom for everything: her strained relationship with her father until just recently, the daddy issues that led to her relationship with Keifer and her attempt at a relationship with Ethan. Still she couldn't yell at Alexis, not after her mom's break. Plus, she knew her mother would sing the same tune about her dad's world being too dangerous when she was younger. That particular story frustrated Kristina because her dad's world hadn't changed from the time she was a little girl until now and yet, they currently all lived peacefully in Greystone. Why now?

In the last two months, she'd been in arguments with everyone: Dante, Sam, her dad, even Molly. But she wouldn't argue with her mom. She wouldn't risk it.

"Kristina." She heard the soft knock outside of her bedroom door and then her mom's voice. "We need to talk."

"Mom, just please go. I have a big test in the morning. Can we talk later?"

"No," Alexis stated flatly. Before she waddled into the room. By this time, her body was mostly baby. "Kristina, I'm 47 and seven months pregnant with a baby that has more energy than if I'd carried you and all three of your sisters as triplets. While I respect that you have test in the morning, we are going to clear the air and we're going to do it now."

Kristina watched as her mother gingerly lowered herself to the bed beside her. She turned her back on her mother. Kristina needed to hide the anger that was lurking in the pit of her stomach. "What do you want me to say, mom?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. What is going on with you? Are you afraid that Molly is going to come between you and your dad? Because it's not going to happen, Sonny loves you both."

"Yes mom, I know that." Kristina followed her statement with rolled eyes.

"Then what is your problem? You've been ill tempered with most everyone, especially your dad and me. Worse yet, you've been intentionally inviting Ric to family parties, to the house or anywhere else you think you can get a reaction."

"Why shouldn't I invite Uncle Ric places…he _is family_." Kristina stood and began pacing.

Alexis sighed. "You and I both know it's more complicated than that, Kristina. Think of the stress having him around puts on Sam, your father…me."

Before she could stop herself, Kristina found herself yelling, "And why should I care? You and dad never gave a damn about the stress your affair put on _Uncle Ric's_ family or anyone else for that matter."

When she heard the sound of her own voice, Kristina looked to her mother. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw how still her mother was. She dropped to her mother's side and grabbed her hand. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Kristina, I'm fine. But it's obvious that you aren't."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Because just being angry is better?"

"Yes, if it keeps you from going away." Kristina rested her head on Alexis's leg. She released a long held breath when she felt her mother begin to stroke her hair. When Alexis touched her face, a tear slid down Kristna's cheek.

"Tell me what's really wrong, baby. What's going on? Kristina, talk to me. I'm strong now. I'm not going to break. Why are you so angry?"

"I don't know." Kristina pushed herself up onto the bed beside her mother. "But it's not about Molly being dad's…exactly. I know it makes her really happy and they've always been close. It's just I don't get it. If you and dad have always loved each other, why did you have to hurt so many people before you finally got together? I get angry when I think our life always could have been like this."

"It's complicated."

"Well, I'm sure the way Uncle Ric felt when he found out that his wife in addition to his mother picked his brother over him was pretty simple. I remember that when it was just you and me and Uncle Ric, things were good. Why did you have to go and mess them up if you weren't going to be a family with dad then? Maybe I could have grown up knowing my father or at least my father-figure slash uncle loved me. But after you and Uncle Ric had affairs, he disappeared and you still wouldn't let me be around dad."

Alexis wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry for everything my mistakes have cost you."

"I don't know if you can call them mistakes. You intentionally lied to dad about me and then you turned around and did the same thing about Molly. If he hadn't been in the room when you found out about this baby would you have told him about the baby or would you have…"

"Kristina, stop!" Alexis snapped at her. "I love your father more than I ever thought possible, which says quite a bit. And I have loved this baby since the moment I found out I was pregnant. I have wanted him or her as much as I wanted you and each of your sisters. But you have to understand that circumstances are very different now than they were when I was pregnant with you and Molly."

Alexis rubbed her stomach in what appeared to be a response to Baby Corinthos's latest set of gymnastic exercises.

"I know it's going to sound like a pitiful excuse but when I found out I was pregnant with you, Sonny had already attempted to revoke his divorce to Carly, which was legally impossible. So, then he married her again. The Carly you know is a little different than the Carly I knew then. Parts of the relationship between me and your father…and Carly were a little too similar to the one between my mother, my father and Helena. Then your father found out about you and we began sharing custody and you were kidnapped."

Alexis fought back tears.

Kristina could see talking about things was difficult for her mother. "Mom, it's fine. You don't have to keep going."

"Yes, I do. You and Michael were kidnapped. A short time later, I found out I was pregnant with Molly. I knew it was too late to completely shield you from your father's life but I still had to try with Molly. Every time I thought about telling your father the truth about Molly, something would happen: Michael was shot, Kate was shot. I decided it was better to take the emotional risks than the physical ones."

"But you're taking the physical risk now. Why?"

"When I regained my sense of reality, I saw how happy you girls were with your dad. You were these strong, confident women. You and Molly were so different than I was at your ages. I wondered more than a few times if you really needed me at all."

Kristina wondered if those were the times she'd been afraid her mother would slip away again. "Mom, you're the reason we're the way we are. Please don't ever leave us." She wrapped her arms around her mother the best she could.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dotchka. " She kissed Krisina's forehead. "Over the years I've learned that loss comes both inside and outside of your father's business. My brother, my sister, my best friend Chloe are all gone. I've also learned that your father and I are stronger together than we ever could be apart. So now, I know that I have to protect you girls a little differently. I have to make sure that all of us make good choices about whom we bring into our lives so that no one can use us to get to your father."

"Is this where you tell me that bringing Uncle Ric around is a bad idea?"

Alexis smiled a faint smile. "No, this is where I remind you that you are old enough now to consider that your actions should not be taken lightly because they can have a real affect on this family. You're 18, Kristina. Your dad's life is different than other peoples' lives. I'm sorry that this is something you have to think about at this age, that's our fault, but unfortunately it's the way things are. I won't even go into the threat the Cassadine side might be."

"I know." She patted her mother's hand. "And I know what I have to do."

An hour later, Kristina was in the lobby of the hotel where her uncle was staying. She asked for him at the front desk but she was saddened to learn he had already checked out. She asked the clerk if she could look around his room. She'd become a familiar enough visitor that the clerk agreed. She hoped that she might find a clue to his whereabouts. Oddly, the room was filled with her Uncle's personal effects. On the comforter, she found a small picture of the two of them when she was little. She placed it in her pocket and decided to go to Kelly's.

At the counter, her Grandpa Mike fed her chocolate chip cookies and milk, which always made her feel better. Her brother Dante soon joined her at the counter.

"Hey, an agent that was watching Ric's hotel told me you stopped by to see him."

Kristina sighed. "Well, before you start telling me what a bad idea it was, I only stopped by to tell Uncle Ric goodbye. I think maybe it's best if I don't visit him anymore."

"It seems he had the same idea." Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter addressed to Kristina. "I can give you some privacy."

"You don't have to." Kristina silently read the letter that simply read, "Your family loves you. Don't be afraid to love them back. Be better than me; be happy."

"What does it say?"

"Something I'd already started to figure out." Kristina folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but he's safe." Dante drummed his fingers against the counter. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Dante smiled. "Well, since you're so good, do you want to do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kristina relished the opportunity to spend time with her big brother.

"Well, I'm about to buy my girlfriend an engagement ring and I could use a woman's opinion."

Dante barely had the sentence out of his mouth before Kristina was dragging him toward the door. As she made her way to the door with her brother in tow, she waved goodbye to her Grandpa Mike.

As she and Dante walked out into the fresh spring air she turned to him and asked, "What do you think about proposing to Claire in front of the whole family?"

Dante laughed. "I think it's not going to happen."

Kristina looped her arm in his. "You know Dante, everyone says there's nothing more important than family…"


	32. Chapter 32

_Hi all. This story is finally finished! Woo Hoo! I hope you've enjoyed. There will probably be an epilogue from Sonny's point of view (since he started the story.) Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate them. _

**The Break -32**

Alexis smiled as she looked at the large dining table that sat in the banquet room of her home. The home she shared with Sonny. It reminded her very much of her father's table in Greece…the one where she was rarely allowed to sit, particularly if Helena was near. She smiled because this table was regularly filled with love. Everyone was welcome: Sonny's children, her children, and their children together.

"Hey," Sonny whispered in her ear. He slipped his arms around her and rested them on her belly. "Are you sure you feel up to this party tonight? You didn't get much sleep last night."

Alexis smoothed her red party dress, the one that made her feel a bit like a circus tent. "No woman who is nine months pregnant gets much sleep. Besides if I remember correctly, you found a way to make good use of my insomnia."

Sonny chuckled in her ear before gently nipping at her earlobe.

"Yes, I'm a little tired, but I'm not going to deprive your son of an engagement party. Especially after what Claire did for Ric. We may not know where he is, but we know the government is working to keep him safe."

"And surprisingly enough I like Claire anyway." Once more, Sonny chuckled. He was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

"I like them together." Alexis smiled as she thought of how Dante and Claire bantered, often in a flirtatious way. "They remind me of us…if you were law-abiding."

"Hey, you like it when I'm bad, Querida." He ran his lips along her neck before kissing the tender spot just below her ear. Sometimes she hated that her husband was as sexy as he thought he was. Still, she turned and captured his lips in a kiss.

"Oh my gosh you two!" Sam exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Isn't it enough that you knocked mom up like fifteen minutes after you married her? At this rate she'll be pregnant again before she leaves the hospital."

"Bite your tongue!" Alexis snapped. Her face suddenly felt like fire.

"Can we get in on that action? Fifty bucks on how long it is before we have another sibling on the way." Kristina joked as she and Molly entered the room.

Sam shook her head "no." "I'm not taking that sucker bet twice."

"Hey! This is "Baby Corinthos, the finale." Alexis pointed to her belly. "I think everyone needs to accept that." She turned to again face Sonny who was all smiles. "That includes you Mr. Smiley face."

"It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings," Sonny mumbled.

"Well, lalala. Is that enough of a tune for you?"

Sonny burst out laughing. "I was actually trying to convince your mother to get some rest before the party."

"I'm fine." She was, even if she felt slightly uncomfortable due to a backache. "We can't exactly postpone the party. I'm scheduled for a C-Section in a couple weeks. There will be no time for an engagement party when the baby comes." She touched Sonny's arm. "Although, I may need you to give me a back rub later."

"You got it."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and the guests began to arrive. There were Dante and Claire, Olivia and Johnny and their son, Christopher, Lucky and Elizabeth and their kids, Sam and Jason, Michael and Morgan. It all amounted to 16 places at the table and it was mostly family. Dante spoke of how much he loved his bride-to-be. Everyone toasted the couple and offered their congratulations. Alexis was overwhelmed by the familial joy she felt more than once during the evening.

About three-quarters of the way through dinner, she had a couple of Braxton Hick's contractions. She thought she might try to walk them off. By the time she made it to the kitchen, the false labor pains seemed to subside. While she was in the kitchen, Dante walked in.

"Alexis, thank you so much for throwing Claire and me a beautiful engagement party."

"You're welcome, though your father is largely responsible." She rubbed her belly hoping to coax Baby Corinthos into an early evening slumber.

"That might be true, but being so close to your due date the last thing you must want to do is play hostess." Dante paused and gave Alexis a peculiar look. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you and I first met, you told me that part of you envied the fact that my mother had been able to raise me away from the business. Yet, here you are about to have another child with my father and raise all three of your children with him in this world."

"Dante, I—"

"I'm not judging you. I'm just wondering if you're happy and how you got past your concerns." He moved to the cabinets, grabbed a glass and poured himself some water. "I'm asking because part of me is terrified that Claire is going to wake up one day and decide she's had enough of my family ties holding her career back. Or that she hates the office whispers. Or worst of all that she'll decide that she doesn't want our children to go to their grandparents' houses because it's too dangerous."

Alexis took a deep breath before she responded. "I can't promise you that any of that won't happen, but I can tell you that it's obvious that Claire loves you. Dante, she knows that your family is important to you, but it doesn't define you. You just have to trust that." She smiled. "As for me, I know your father's not perfect, but we're happy. The last year of my life with Sonny has been better than the twenty years I tried to stay away from him. And I think our children would say that Sonny and I are better together than we ever were apart. As for this baby, I just have to hope and pray that he or she is as good at finding a career path that's different from their father's as you, Morgan and the girls were."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll do my best to help with that."

She touched his face. "That makes all the difference in the world."

When the evening was nearly over, Sonny walked Dante and Claire to the door. Molly cuddled into Alexis's right side and Kristina snuggled into her left. Though she wasn't feeling her best, she was comforted by their presence.

"I love our family." Molly sighed. "It's so cool that Dad and Jason, who are allegedly nefarious criminals can peacefully coexist with Dante and Claire, a police officer and an Assistant District Attorney."

"Duh! That's because they're family, Molly. Dad will do anything for family." Kristina snapped off.

"Ow," Alexis yelped in response to a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kristina sprang up until she was sitting completely erect.

"I'll be okay, but I need you to go get your dad, okay?"

"Why?" Kristina asked as the terror spread across her face. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, I think I'm in labor."

"But you can't be in labor, it's too soon. You're not supposed to be having your c-section for another two weeks."

As Kristina continued to ask questions, Molly sprang into action. In less than a minute, she returned with not only her father, but Dante and Claire as well.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Molly says you're in labor." Sonny sat beside her and quickly took her hand.

"Ow," she moaned again. By her calculations, the pain had come again in less than five minutes. "I think we need to go to the hospital NOW. I don't think it's been five minutes since the last one."

"So, you were having contractions during dinner and you didn't tell me?" Sonny stared at her.

"I thought they were Braxton Hicks. "

"You still should have told me."

"I didn't want to ruin the party."

"A-LEX-IS."

"Sweetheart, you really don't want to pick argument with me right now."

Sonny's dimples peeked through at her last statement. Alexis touched his face. Though this was their third child together, it was the first time they would actually be together when the baby came. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"MILO, get the car!" Sonny barked at his bodyguard, who was somewhere in the vicinity.

"I'll make a call and get us a police escort," Dante offered.

Alexis watched in horror as Dante pulled out his phone and began to dial. "No! I will not have my child escorted into this world by the police!'

She watched as Sonny smirked. With her eyes, she dared him to laugh. Then the pain hit her again. "Ow!"

Before she could say another word, she was in Max's arms. He carried her to the limo and placed her gently on the back seat. Sonny spoke in soft whispers to her the entire drive to the hospital. When the pain gave her rest, she wondered if this is what it would have been like if Sonny had known about their other children when they were born.

Robin and Dr. Meadows were waiting at the hospital entrance when they arrived. Sonny informed them that Alexis's contractions were about 2 minutes apart. They informed she and Sonny that they would have to do an emergency c-section, which meant, they would have to give her full anesthesia.

An hour and a half later, she awoke. She was still groggy from the effects of the anesthesia. It kind of reminded her of the first time she awoke after her eight-month slumber. The only difference was this time she knew for sure that the handsome man and the two beautiful girls who stood nearby him belonged to her. She also knew the same could be said for the beautiful bundle that Sonny was holding in his arms.

"Hey sweetheart." Sonny spoke as soon as they made eye contact. Are you ready to meet your son?"

Alexis nodded. She was speechless as Sonny brought the beautiful boy to her. His large dark eyes were wide open and his hair stood on end, culminating in a point.

"He's beautiful."

"What are we going to name him?"

"Well, how about Corbin after your dad? Mike has been wonderful to our girls…even when you and I weren't speaking."

"Yeah." Sonny smiled as he refocused his eyes on the baby. "I like it."

"Can we spell it with a K, since everyone else in our family has a name that starts with an M?" Kristina rolled her eyes in mock disgust.

"I think we can do that." Alexis lifted her hand and touched the baby's fingers.

Although Alexis loved seeing Sonny holding their newborn, she itched to have him in her arms.

"Do you think you are strong enough to hold him?"

As usual, it was like Sonny was reading her mind. "Yes, please."

Alexis smiled as she watched Korbin squirm as he was transferred from Sonny's arms to hers. As soon as he was in her arms, he became so comfortable that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Alexis was a goner. She wondered about the toll that would be taken on her marriage due to her need to protect this boy from his father's world. A tear drifted down her cheek.

Kristina and Molly said they were going to find their other siblings and quietly left the room. Sonny sat on the side of her bed and kissed the top of her head.

"I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to worry. I know what this boy means to us and for us. Trust me, I'm not going to do anything to lose you again. I know what I have to do, but we can talk about that when we get home."

She nodded.

"Everything is going to be ok for us. I promise."

He wiped a tear that fell onto her cheek and kissed her head once more.

She smiled. "I trust you and I promise I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
